


燃烧的巴黎 | Paris Burning

by RoseMallow (LikeNight)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Historical References, M/M, Patria! Grantaire, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/RoseMallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴黎已经失落了若干世纪，因战乱的恐怖和人类的堕落隐遁。</p><p>安灼拉梦想找到巴黎，并引领他走向更美好的明天。</p><p>他不知道，巴黎现在成了一个自称格朗泰尔的愤世嫉俗的酒鬼。</p><p>字数统计：69938</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



他们无姓无名。

这大概是因为他们无法被贴切描述。宗教尝试过，用崇拜和诅咒。科学尝试过，用名词和图表——公白飞在考试前还为此数度熬夜、心烦意乱。都失败了。

人类的方法勉强合宜。他们被简简单单地叫做“城市”。

他们确是城市。他们是男人和女人，有头发、眼睛、四肢和嘴……还不止。他们是街道与楼房，是纪念碑与菜市场，是宫殿与阴沟，是穷人与富人——全都锁在莫测的人形里。他们就是城市，没有其余响亮的名号。

他们不需名号。

安灼拉喜欢在演讲中强调这一点。如果人类与他们最伟大的创造的集合都不需名号与金钱，为什么我们，人类自身，需要？

毕竟，没人知道巴黎是谁。

这也许是个不公正的论断。巴黎当然存在，实实在在地在人们眼前。它有街道、房屋和居民。它是个漂亮的城市，就在那里。巴黎城存在是一条公理。可没人能肯定名为巴黎的城市是否存在。

历史常常研究城市。他们被画在埃及金字塔的墙壁上，刻进阿兹特克人的神庙里。原因显而易见：他们几乎不会衰老、智慧、不朽；这个世界里神祇遥远无情，而他们是对这世界的回应。皇帝让他们陪在身侧。国王让他们进献谏言。王土里的人民发现城市总能理解他们的疾苦，无论这疾苦多么微不足道。

无疑，他们备受爱戴。

无疑，巴黎未曾出现引起了如此纷争。

一个古老的传闻说自私的国王把她或他监禁了起来，将自身安全视的比人民幸福还重。这是有些异乎寻常的，因为袭击城市，哪怕是在战时，都是无可饶恕的罪行。不过法国人坚信这个借口。

可是国王逃走了，只带了他的家庭。

人们在不断攀升的绝望中清空了宫殿，之后又清空了监牢。空空如也。

甚至拿破仑也找不到备受爱戴的巴黎。

几个世纪之后，历史学家们会论证道这是领袖下坡路的开端，尽管之后他还赢得了许多战争。毕竟，如果军队不确定这个理想——他们的国家的珍宝是否存在，军队怎么能行进呢？

他们的敌人迅速地指出了这诡异之处。毕竟，马德里和柏林与他们的领袖一同上了战场；法国人受不了她的严冬之后，圣彼得堡在雪里嬉笑舞蹈；就连伦敦也坐在她国王的身侧，用冷峻的蓝眸检阅着每一位宣誓保护她的士兵。他们不仅强大，而且忠诚。

巴黎又在哪里呢？外国人讽刺地嘲问道。为此，人们在酒馆乃至教室里打架：他们的城市不比其他城市低等；他们自己不比其他人低等，尽管他们的城市还没有现身；他们会证明自己，他们会一直为深爱的巴黎战斗、牺牲，直到她或他出现并骄傲地站在他们身边的那一天。

没错，他们乐意为巴黎去死。

（没人注意到一个有着黑色卷发的男人吐在了巷子里。）


	2. Chapter 2

安灼拉觉得巴黎很美。

也许应该将觉得换成相信，因为前者远远无法描摹出他内心的热烈激情。当然，这不过是虚荣心。安灼拉会第一个承认的。他，或者其他平凡的公民，怎么会成为第一个了解神秘的巴黎的人呢？法兰西最伟大的贤哲们在他还未诞生时就为巴黎的存在辩论。安灼拉怎么会知道呢。

但这信仰就流淌在他的血液里，灼热光明地燃烧着。

怎么可能不是呢？他论证道。对，巴黎城混杂着自命不凡的宫殿和丑陋可怕的街道，但名为巴黎的城市与这风马牛不相及。巴黎是他们所信仰的理想，这个理想高于贫穷和腐败，引领他们向前攀登往一个更伟大的存在。每一个伟大的城市不都是这样的吗？难道雅典未曾聆听过苏格拉底和柏拉图？难道罗马未曾鼓舞过达·芬奇最伟大的作品？

若他完全说实话，其实并非是完全学术的论证让他得出了如此结论。有时候，夜里，他结束会议后从咖啡馆回家，心依然为革命、为巴黎打碎枷锁重获自由的念头燃烧着，乃至他梦中的空气变得让人窒息、乃至他硬了起来。他梦见一位站在他身边握紧他的手的战士，或者一个袒胸的女人，与他一起领导着冲锋。他们都很美，都看着他。

梦醒时他喘着气，解决问题时羞红了脸。其他人会为他显而易见的贞洁打趣。若他们知道了他有一个更肮脏的欲念，会多么震惊呀！他摇摇头，躺回床上。现实生活中他永远无法允许自己做出这种事，巴黎也不会让他有这个机会。可他还是感为自己竟然如此分心、如此玷污了巴黎的形象而感到罪恶。

他不会提。他会转而集中注意力于革命。他不是为了一己私欲拯救巴黎，而是为了人民更伟大的利益。好在只要有格朗泰尔做观众，他就不会提及巴黎的美丽。上次他犯错时格朗泰尔大笑到流眼泪。通常他不会让酒鬼使自己分心，但那次格朗泰尔足够清醒，提出了颇有价值的观点。理想主义的安灼拉忘记了伦敦手臂上由大火带来的烧伤。奥斯特里茨战役后，维也纳因为失去了无数孩子，脸上现出了伤痕。柏林拥抱着神圣罗马帝国奄奄一息的城市，面容阴郁。（最后一个安灼拉从未听说过，可格朗泰尔十分确定。）

自那时起，安灼拉决定，只在有充足的证据支撑下才提巴黎。这很难，因为人类对于他或她实在所知甚少，就连城市们也为他们失落的兄弟姐妹守口如瓶。然而宁可抽象些，也比面对格朗泰尔的嘲讽强。安灼拉想这个愤世嫉俗者压根不信仰巴黎。

（那夜，格朗泰尔也比以往喝得更醉了。）

安灼拉则像从前人们敬仰神明一般信仰巴黎。他控制不住。巴黎是他希望法国成为的一切。他也是最不为巴黎迟迟不现身而惊讶的人之一。他或她当然会远离如此令人失望的大众。他们不配。只要他们还有国王、人民还在被压迫，他们就不配。巴黎大概正为他们感到羞耻，于是藏起来了。

想想，愤恨的士兵们还在为他们的失败埋怨巴黎！有了这个念头后，安灼拉脸气得通红。他起来，披上衣服，才发现还是深更半夜。上次他冲到古费拉克的房间里议论巴黎时惊扰了后者的旖旎缠绵，还换来了一只扔过来的鞋子。

于是他坐在桌前，满怀愤怒与激情地写作，直到天明。他为革命写作。他更为巴黎写作。

没错，安灼拉知道巴黎很美。


	3. Chapter 3

格朗泰尔知道他很丑。

就连他的名字也很丑，尽管很久以前他就丢弃它了。巴黎——没用的孩子，不像赫克托耳一样令人尊敬，不像阿基里斯一样令人畏惧，也不像帕卓克里斯（哈！）一样令人爱慕。他是盗窃犯、战争犯；他所爱的人死得不明不白、死得没人在意。巴黎什么都没提供给传奇，正如名为巴黎的城市什么都没提供给他的人民一样。

所以现在他就是格朗泰尔了。这名字方便普通，原来是属于一个战士的。好多世纪之前，他曾为他认为的紧张新兵提供酒壮胆。他甚至都忘了那是在哪场战争里。可他记得那人善良的眼睛。他杀了一堆人才死去，死在灰尘和泥土里，为了他的城市。他记得国王说那场战争胜利了、他们死得骄傲。那么为什么这些人连葬身埋骨之地都没有？格朗泰尔出于抗议用了他的名字——这点他隐约能回想起来——因为他想让那人善良的眼睛和没有目的的死有点什么意义。

现在他想这只让他更坐实了盗窃的罪名。他不只偷了他们的生命。

啊，这比惯常的借酒浇愁黑暗了些。格朗泰尔怀疑地打量着手中的酒瓶。和平常一样坏。这是说，他和平常一样坏。自然，他不是一直这样的。有那么些日子他还是爱这个世界的。他记得自己如饥似渴地研究哲学和艺术，梦想人们会来找巴黎——来找他——以获得灵感。他们会爱上他、爱上这方土地、爱上这些建筑、爱上这片天空，甚至爱上彼此，就像他爱他的人民一样。当时他是有多爱他们呀！他想给他们整个世界。

现在。啊，他想半截身子已经入土是件好事。他能找到心里头空虚的地方，把东西都推进去，推到黑暗里，再也找不到了。格朗泰尔把酒瓶倒过来。世界一片模糊。

事实上他不想走的。看到人们爱他——真正地爱他——太让他伤心。看到他的朋友们——格朗泰尔的朋友们，尽管他竭尽全力让他们恨他——满怀希望地谈论巴黎太让他难过。可他别无选择。他是个城市。他们没有自由意志，必须留下来看人们轻轻松松地建筑他们、轻轻松松地毁灭他们。他们是人类奇思异想的奴隶。

（他还是爱他们。）

格朗泰尔又喝了一口。酒精麻痹了他背上纵横交错的伤疤的疼痛，却止不住梦。他绝望地希望别再有这些梦魇，同时却害怕有朝一日真的不会再有这些梦想。

梦到更美好的事物，难道不是他的权利吗？酒精还未淹没的地方有一个声音小声尖叫着。所有的城市，难道不都这样吗？他想起了彻底断绝来往、乞求他们的沉默前，自己给其他城市偶尔写的几封信。大概他是个傻瓜，才会相信他们。他们是敌人呀。可是延续数个世纪的、燃烧的孤寂逼迫他们不得不接近彼此。然而人类不可能弄清这些梦的意义。

梦指引前路。梦带来希望。梦提出警告。大家都知道伦敦梦见怀上舰船的意义。维也纳和布达佩斯由于彼此的甜梦，羞怯地开始通信了。小华盛顿也为自己画出了色彩明丽的图景：飞翔的人、微笑的月亮——他年轻，所以梦更抽象。

而巴黎呢……巴黎梦见了安灼拉。


	4. Chapter 4

起初，格朗泰尔不知道那是他。他的梦模糊混沌，却莫名有那一道金色的闪光。然而很快那一抹金色化为了燃尽一切的烈焰，点燃了他的思想，让他夜复一夜，难以入眠。

所有的城市都梦见金色。这是征兆，预示着某种可怕或美妙的事物即将到来。金色可能意味着财富和繁荣——上帝知道他需要这些——也可能是警告。可以是太阳，将在他飞得太高时温暖他或者灼伤他。也许那是火焰——更糟糕，火焰是毁灭。

于是他酗酒，指望昏昏沉沉到一夜无梦，却从未得逞。每一夜，梦都燃烧得更亮了，直到仲夏时分，那夺目明亮的光凝成了人影。他金发、高挑、美丽，令格朗泰尔刻骨铭心。他身前的男人比国王最好的金币都好。他是太阳，是阿波罗。不过在所有梦里，人影都背对着他。格朗泰尔努力让他注意到自己，转身看着他，可是阿波罗继续向前，于是格朗泰尔不得追着他，穿过意识里的一座座坟墓。

这样持续了几个月。追梦让他很累。无果的想象致使破旧的裤子紧得他发疼。城市的苦难在夏日的臭气中表现出来。酷暑时分，房屋中苍蝇成群盘旋。巴黎城更热了、更穷了、更堕落了。它的化身为着梦的怀抱，拒绝起床。

那夜云影朦胧，贫民窟里的哭声不那么响了。格朗泰尔追着阿波罗离开了梦境，醒了过来。他跌下床，酒瓶在身侧打碎，小腹有欲念的压迫感。追逐仍在继续。他站着，体味着那压迫感，不得不遵从，就像鱼儿无助地牵在了线上一样。

他躲在夜的阴影里，和个痴情的傻瓜一样追逐着那感觉，来到了一所咖啡馆。若不是窗户里流泻的光和响亮欢快的笑语，那咖啡馆与其他不会有什么不同。格朗泰尔理了理衬衫，古怪地焦虑着，走进了店。

就在那里，在热烈谈话着的学生当中，是他的阿波罗。

安灼拉。

格朗泰尔要了一整瓶酒，偷偷摸摸地进了后厅。接下来的一整个礼拜，他都听着他们的演讲、他们对法兰西的理想……并绝望着。

他们是 **革命者** 。所有糟透了的行当中，他们是革命者。他见过的。自己盘旋在年轻人的脑子里，将他们直接送上死路。他对看着这些学生建筑自己的火葬堆一点兴趣也没有。

他也说了不少。这是个错误，因为每一双眼睛都转向了他，他的阿波罗也一脸怒容。那夜他发誓他再也不回来。

可是第二天他还是为着领袖飞燕草蓝、勾人心魄的眼睛回来了。这比他喝得最坏的酒还糟。他惊讶地发现他们认出了他，不但没有赶他走，还与他聊起天来。他记下他们的名字——好像他们出生时他不知道一样：公白飞、古费拉克、若李、弗以伊……极好的人、诚实的人、死了的人。

几礼拜过去了。几个月过去了。他发现自己又有了朋友。尽管他能描画出人形的自己穿着人类衣服和名叫阿波罗——不对，安灼拉——的人类在一起，梦却没有停，反而变得更糟了，比以往燃烧得更加光耀。现在……现在转眼望着巴黎，他的眼睛发疼。他们看着他，期待着、索求着格朗泰尔永远无法给予的东西。

梦醒时泪湿衣衫。

里斯本是西欧最年长的城市。他绝望焦急地胡乱涂了封信给她，问她他的梦到底意味着什么。可是问与他交战过的人不一定是十分明智的。

（“你已经半截身子入土了，亲爱的巴黎，感觉空虚是正常的，因为你确实空虚。萦绕坟墓的幽灵，正是它们缺失的生者。”）

那夜，安灼拉与他第一次吵架。他们面对面，在咖啡馆中央愤怒地辩论着人民的权益与人民的真实需要。那是次可怕的经历。安灼拉最精于言辞的时候，就是与他所鄙夷的酒鬼争吵的时候。

格朗泰尔心里有一块地方几乎为此快乐。另一块、更深的地方，只注意到这时的安灼拉最美，云石雕像因他内在的光微微发红。他羞耻地对自己发誓，只要阿波罗让他滚，他立刻就滚；只消一个字，就能把他送上没有归程的路途。

然而安灼拉从未这样做。

格朗泰尔回到家。伦敦来了信。里斯本一定和她说过他的信了——她们向来走得很近。他像人类打量毒蛇一样审视着那信。伦敦总是将她辞藻的功力用在他身上。他希望这信不会毒害他。

（“曾经，我也梦到过一个人影。她有火焰般的头发，身着一袭白衣。她是我最美丽的女王，我的格洛丽安娜，我的伊丽莎白。”）信自他麻木的指尖滑落。（“亲爱的巴黎，别怕你的爱。”）

 **你懂爱？** 他想对信纸吼叫。他惊惶四顾，孤立无援。伦敦的灵魂是金属与工业与数字。关于爱，她什么都不懂，尽管英格兰女王嫁给了她的城市的故事人尽皆知。不。这不可能。这是个圈套！伦敦和他一样挚爱她的孩子们，为了他们要求的帝国，她会把他撕成碎片。

然而她已经战胜了他。她应该满足了。为什么要对堕落之人再推一把？上帝啊。这不只是毒害了。她若是用别的，都不会比用真相更能彻底毁灭他。

格朗泰尔把头埋进手里。他将蒙受多种苦难，可是，不要是爱！他情愿得知那是一种警告，说他将为了自保离开安灼拉和 ABC 之友。毕竟，巴黎不只是这群男孩。可是，爱。

（帕里斯爱过海伦。他的城市燃烧成灰烬，化为泥土。）

城市的恋爱不得善终。伊丽莎白一世童贞，于是伦敦几度险些陷入内战。莫斯科被一位冷血无心的沙皇遗弃、他城市的权力给了圣彼得堡。现在巴黎……巴黎也会有一样的命运。

他爱过。

几个世纪之前，彼时他还勇武年轻。勃艮第人占据了他的心脏，夺走了他城市的权力，他为此而战。他为了那片泥土、那些雨雾，还有尘埃中的一抹金色。

贞德向他微笑。

或者向彼时的自己。彼时他们都名叫让，是情同手足的战友。在战场上，巴黎用更适合忏悔的语调吐露了他的秘密。让也低语出她的秘密后，他对她的爱变成了景仰。

一位女子。一位女子在他需要之时到来，逆转了与英格兰战争的局势。为了她飞燕草蓝的眼瞳里的一瞥，他会奔赴她身侧，带着整个法兰西。那是他一生中最荣耀的年华。他爱她，勇敢热烈地爱，尽管他从未碰过她。她超凡脱俗，阳光般明耀。他只不过是卑微的伊卡洛斯，几乎无法触及她的荣光。

她同太阳一样燃烧。

他同伊卡洛斯一样坠落。

城市的恋爱不得善终。就连最平淡无奇的爱也是一样。城市必须目睹着他们的恋人衰老、死去，孤独终身。可他不能不爱。他不只是城市，还是个男人。他有心脏、有头脑、有灵魂，他不是金石所筑。

于是他爱了。

他爱安灼拉，现在显而易见。梦突然清晰起来，犹如鸟儿出了笼子，自由了。安灼拉，你看，我确实在听你的话。梦里，他骄傲地站在安灼拉身边，他们握着彼此的手，微笑着。

（“你允许吗？”）

格朗泰尔毫不怀疑，有朝一日他的阿波罗会有自己的传奇。但那个传奇里不会有他。他伤不起。明天他就会离开，远走高飞。他怀疑有人会想他。

让安灼拉革他的命去。让他对巴黎的爱将其他一切化为阴影。让他燃烧、明耀得燃尽了自己。让他为一个他从未相识的城市牺牲。

格朗泰尔从未请任何人为他去死。

手腕开始发疼。格朗泰尔倒抽一口气。远处人们在尖叫，空气中烟雾升腾。与此同时，红痕蜿蜒上他的手臂。

巴黎在燃烧。


	5. Chapter 5

火总能令他们现形。

房屋可以倾覆，河流可以泛滥，但只有火才能在皮肤上留下痕迹。自从上一位罗马在尼禄脚下死去后，每个城市都惧怕着火。暴君拉着提琴，音乐盖过了罗马的惨叫。

只有火能杀死他们。

所以，卑尔根在几乎烧尽他的烈焰前退缩，并不奇怪；伦敦看见爆炸和火光迅速蔓延后从噩梦中惊醒，也不奇怪——尽管当时这尚未发生。（古怪的是，柏林是唯一不怕火的。他梦见了战壕。不过这是另一个故事了。）

于是，当火蜿蜒上他的手臂时，格朗泰尔的心被真正的恐惧攫住了。血液里的酒精刹那间蒸腾殆尽，浑浊的眼睛清亮锐利起来。他恨过去的他、现在的他和未来的他，可若他连选择自己的死法都做不到，就真完了。

他冲到街道上，感应到火势最盛的地方。最穷的贫民窟起火了，离他朋友们聚会的咖啡馆只有几条街。格朗泰尔大步疾奔，速度快得会震惊认识他的所有人。然而他是个城市，城市随他而动。

移动的鹅卵石移动了人群的脚步，他们发现自己正轻松地留出一条道，让那个奇怪的男人通行。缩短的街道在街角处更为拥挤了，房屋为了分出新的巷子嘎吱作响、墙壁坍塌。格朗泰尔只用了常人几分之一的时间就抵达了火场。

（明天他所经过的街道上的居民会十分困惑。他们会发现自己有了新邻居，可能还缺了或者多了一堵此前肯定没有的墙。不过这是另一个故事了。）

他在路的尽头停下。三座房屋已经被熊熊烈焰包围，骇人的明黄火舌舔舐着临近的建筑，尽管人们在努力控制火势。格朗泰尔在人群中看到了几位 ABC 之友。大概这没什么值得惊叹的。毕竟，他们不纸上谈兵是件好事。巴阿雷拖着人离开损毁的房屋。若李极度镇静地诊治着幸存者的烧伤。弗以伊显然认识这些家庭，他仔细清点，计算缺了谁。

渐渐趋于秩序的混乱中央，安灼拉和公白飞正在组织一队人从井边传递水桶到火场。看到他的阿波罗离火焰那么近，足以使格朗泰尔站立不稳。有人在喊：“这不是酒鬼呆的地方！”

闻言，他厉声道：“你不比我易燃！”无论像不像云石雕像，他的阿波罗还是肉体凡胎。

他打算向前冲，头脑却因为空气中弥散的可怕烟雾晕晕乎乎。周围的生命一个个熄灭，手臂上的烧伤渐渐加深。安东和他的双胞胎兄弟双双躺在他们准备避难的地下室里，一动不动。年长的夏斯坦先生没能及时走下摇摇欲坠的楼梯。格朗泰尔又晃了一下。

他的意识不受控制地延展。没了酒精的缓和，他突然能感受到身边的每一发心跳、每一次呼吸、流进阴沟的水、当然还有体内蔓延的火焰，一寸一寸地残忍地剥下他的皮肤。不过还好，还好，他的身体——他的人形，他这个人——完好无损。他必须记住这一点。如果城市无法区分这两者，就会陷入疯狂。

街道上响起一声嚎哭，一位母亲发现她的女儿和她不在一起。格朗泰尔转身，刚好看到安灼拉奔向房屋，沿着小巷跑，寻找进去的路。

他呼出一口气，也许是诅咒，也许是祈祷。格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地跟了上去。

热量打在他的脸上，几乎让他后退了几步。喘出的气融进了灼热的毒气里，安灼拉却依然向前，尽管他的目的地早成了死神的圈套。格朗泰尔能感觉到火贪婪地吞噬掉木质地板和家具、能感觉到天花板塌陷、能感觉到房屋为自己的毁灭呻吟。

最糟糕的是，他能感觉到女孩正在房屋的上层死去。如所有城市一样，他在瞬间认识了他的市民。他知道她叫玛德琳。他知道她七岁，喜欢为妹妹编辫子。他还知道，她的肺太虚弱了，受不了这烟雾。

安灼拉找到了一扇窗。在小巷深处无人窥视的地方，格朗泰尔以超人的速度移动。他抓住他的阿波罗的红马甲，将他拖回来：“没用了！太晚了！”

就在那瞬间，就在那房里，玛德琳呼出了最后一口气。

他几乎忘了那感受。没了酒精的软化，死亡的回音和心跳融为一体。疼痛。疼痛如此剧烈，以至于他都没感觉到安灼拉骤然转身打了格朗泰尔，令他松手。

“怎么能轻言放弃？你不知道！”

他因怒火和对格朗泰尔的恨而光明夺目。

他心中的某种东西崩溃了，如坟墓在水流中坍塌。在虚空呼救，能听到的只有回声。深渊中的黑暗，不可能活着见到阳光。他此前怎么就没有想清楚这点？

格朗泰尔松开了抓着安灼拉的手。

“我知道。”他安静地说。

受尽折磨的木头惨叫。房屋向一侧塌陷，倾覆进小巷里。格朗泰尔将安灼拉推到一边，到另一侧的街道上，然后废墟落在了他身上。

“ **不！** ”安灼拉吼道。火方才开始熄灭，他却已经伸手到残骸里，似乎要为了寻找他的朋友将残骸彻底拆解。

然而这没必要。

格朗泰尔踏出废墟，犹如常人走出梦境。他不经意地抖落肩头的火苗，沾血的瓦片和木头滑了开去。格朗泰尔舒展了一下，希望能有瓶酒。虽然几秒即可痊愈，伤总是不好受的。他懒洋洋地看着脱臼的手指和擦伤的皮肤复原——除了现在两只手臂都有的烧伤。啊，反正他原本也不漂亮。（等一下，他现在是不是和伦敦能凑成一对了？真是 **尴尬** 。）城市漫不经心地想到。突然间他意识到事情不对劲。

安灼拉盯着他看。

他真是傻，才会以为安灼拉会因他那一推昏过去，或者去找帮手，或者像其他人一样围观视线无法穿透的浓烟。如每次一样，安灼拉立在人群之外。自遇上他以来的第一次，格朗泰尔后悔他的能力，后悔学校里有关城市的教育——详细到包括他们的自愈特征，后悔他只用一声轻响就令脱臼的骨骼恢复原位，整件事的痕迹只剩下了烟熏的衣服和手臂上的烧伤。

（还有他脸颊上的耳光印子。不过若上帝有点悲天悯人的情怀，他的阿波罗就不会看见。）

一整栋烧毁的房屋刚坍塌在他身上。

格朗泰尔看起来像只经历了一场厨房里的小意外。

 **哦，不。哦，天哪。** 他要怎么解释？

他开始后退，努力理清思绪，努力想出借口，可是安灼拉追着他，没给他足够的时间思考——前提是他还能思考。安灼拉抓住他的手臂，思绪如惊弓之鸟般四散而去。

有一瞬间他们就盯着彼此。安灼拉面无表情。格朗泰尔无助地想往别处看。

“嘿？你们还好吧？！”烟雾渐渐散去，他们的朋友们见到他们还活着，放松地大笑起来。格朗泰尔将视线抽离安灼拉正轻触着的烧伤（ **他好温柔，他为什么这么温柔** ），挤出一个微笑看着他们。

“完好无损！及时跑到了另一边。不会有谁觉得一场火就能拦住我喝酒的脚步，对吧？”大家都笑了，因为可怜的酒鬼格朗泰尔总是很好笑。他也笑。“更不用说我们的领袖不可能就这么让你们——”

“巴黎。”安灼拉低语。

也许是出于反射，也许是出于记忆，也许是出于震惊（上次有人这么叫他，是什么时候？），格朗泰尔猛然转身。于是，他完了。安灼拉停止了呼吸。

沉默仿佛绞索，逐渐拉伸。

“我——”格朗泰尔道，“这——”一切都在崩塌，水淹没了坟墓，喉咙里好像有胆汁，说不出话。他不可能——他没有。安灼拉什么都没说。两人生平第一次无法驾驭语言。“我只是想——”

（亲爱的巴黎，别怕——）

他不怕。除了厌恶，他什么也感觉不到了。他厌恶自己，厌恶自己的贫民窟，甚至厌恶最华美的宫殿，因为他的太阳最鄙弃它们。他的阿波罗不会给他光，因为他不值得他的照耀。

安灼拉一直望着他，飞燕草蓝的眼睛抽丝剥茧，一直看到他灵魂的最深处。他从未感觉如此裸露，似乎世界能看见他所有秘密，他却连安灼拉的神色都看不透。

（——你的爱。）

格朗泰尔顿悟时，世界崩塌了。他清楚，他的表情令安灼拉震惊无言。那表情叫做恐惧。足够了。他抽出手臂，跑开。


	6. Chapter 6

他得逃走。

格朗泰尔跑路时，脑海中只有这凄凉想法。他跌跌撞撞地进了公寓，用了一瞬间站着晃脑袋，几乎不能理解刚刚发生了什么。

他被发现了。这怎么可能？自从他学会了低调地穿梭于人们的生活间后，已经安静地藏匿了几个世纪。因为一个无足轻重的酒鬼若不再光顾一所酒店，大家都会知道他已经死在了一条水沟里，而不是拿一个新名字开始一段新生活。所以，没人发现他不会衰老。

岁月流逝，世纪接着世纪。他从未被发现。最接近的一次，拿破仑由于他的城市没有自愿觐见他而自尊受损，下令搜查巴黎的街头巷尾。谣传说有一位新房客自称是旧房客的儿子，尽管所谓的父亲年轻又单身，两人还长得异常相似。于是危险的男人将贫民窟翻了个底朝天。小个子男人在屋里昂首阔步、踢开画笔和画布时，格朗泰尔就躲在房梁上。他屏息凝神，直到拿破仑离开，宣布道：“我的（ **我的！** ）巴黎才不会屈尊住在这样的垃圾堆里。”

他走了之后，格朗泰尔荡下房梁，嘲讽地向门口鞠了一躬。“抱歉让皇帝陛下失望啦，可不是所有人都自命不凡的。”

然而现在，发现他的男孩才二十岁出头，涉世未深，却足以用一个眼神就将他变得愚蠢迟钝。男孩令他 **烧伤了自己** 。男孩很危险，对巴黎很危险，对他的孩子们很危险，而且——脑海中有个恶毒的声音开始低语。

他古老的那部分，掩埋在基督教、殖民地、所谓的文明之下的那部分，动了动，然后用高卢地区的凯尔特语唱起歌来。他怀念这语言，记得孩童时母亲的呢喃，教导他喜乐与暴力与——

——只有他知情。解决掉轻而易举。塞纳河很宽容，深水下是寂静的墓地。他是个城市，所以他必须保护他的人民。

鲜明的蓝与绿的纹身显现在皮肤上，像花蕾又像瘀伤，流畅地蜿蜒至臀部，扭曲成狩猎的线条。狩猎很好。改由他作为猎手，追逐那抹金色。自然，男孩会反抗。他不习惯做猎物。不过最终，他会垮掉、会逃跑，于是他们就会飞速奔过密林般的街道。巴黎懂得比他更多，他会诱捕他、制服他、在强迫他屈从的同时咬他的脖颈——

——格朗泰尔回神的速度如此之快，以至于他几乎摔在地上。纹身变淡了，心跳却没有放缓。千年以来他第一次听到了那鼓点声。如果旧世界觉得它可以如此轻易召他回去，事情一定很糟了。

所以没有理由。他得逃走。格朗泰尔抓起一个破烂的箱子，开始往里面装绘画工具。除了穿着的这套，他没有什么衣服。至于遍布房间的酒瓶，啊，喝完再走吧。一旦他离开，就再也没人能找到他了。尤其是这些连最微小的线索都失掉的好心人。

当然，他不能离开城市，物理上这做不到。可他可以藏起来，这地方有一千多个犄角旮旯呢。其实，若实在走投无路，他大可去王宫敲门。只要格朗泰尔证明了自己是谁，国王不会把他赶走的。（想到听闻消息后安灼拉的样子，想到不适合他的苦痛，不，格朗泰尔才没有走投无路。）

传来一声敲门声。

也许他真的走投无路了。格朗泰尔惊惶四顾，有那么可笑的一瞬间竟然考虑要不要藏在床底下。

敲门声变得坚决起来，甚至用狂乱形容也不为过。格朗泰尔鼓起他全部的勇气，紧张中声音高得反常。“谁？”

安灼拉轻声骂了一句，接着猛拉开门。他气喘吁吁，头发散在脸上，看到格朗泰尔时突然一动不动。有一瞬间他们就盯着彼此。

“你不关门吗？”格朗泰尔问，语气随意得夸张。也许这不过是烟雾导致的噩梦。也许安灼拉不会提。

“你是巴黎。”

对吗？

这几乎是指控了。格朗泰尔不擅长针锋相对，于是他做了陷入绝境时他唯一会做的事。

“我不知道你在说什么。”沉默。他们都在尝试理解这弥天大谎。安灼拉难以置信地望着他。

“从你花了几秒就撞塌的火场到你的公寓，是笔直的街道。”

“一直都在那里。你没注意到不是我的错。”

“从房屋里直穿过去。”门砰的一声关上，安灼拉大步向前。格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地后退。“你耸耸肩就抖掉的瓦砾能杀死一个正常人。”

“你吸入了太多烟，又撞了脑袋，需不需要帮你把若李找来？”他已经背抵着书桌了，而安灼拉 **还在向前** 。

“你听到了 **你的名字** ，回应了。”

“我不过是听到你在街上大喊。我们差点没命，你却突然叫起你的 Patria，让人震惊。怪不了我。”

安灼拉双手落在格朗泰尔的两侧，抓紧桌子，紧紧困住他。他的脸离格朗泰尔只有几寸。后者竭力后仰。尽管那红唇充满诱惑，他的阿波罗的眼睛在燃烧，集中于他身上的目光只能用可怕形容。

“你叫什么名字？”

“……格朗泰尔。”

“ **你叫什么名字？** ”

“格朗泰尔！”

“这是个姓。你的教名是什么？”格朗泰尔呆住了，安灼拉趁机续道：“你父亲叫什么名字？你母亲的娘家姓什么？你说你在哪里工作？你在哪里长大的？为什么你的口音这么古怪？为什么我对你了解如此之少？”

“ **因为你从来不问！** ”格朗泰尔厉声道，“你就没有注意到，这是我们最长的不带侮辱的对话了吗？你对我什么都不了解，因为你从来都没想过要问！”

安灼拉退后了。他深吸一口气，仿佛正在斟酌最佳反驳辩词，而格朗泰尔为即将到来的攻势做着心理准备。然而他的阿波罗却说：“你是对的。”

“我从来没问。”安灼拉小心翼翼地将手覆上格朗泰尔臂上的烧伤。格朗泰尔不知道如何应对小心翼翼。很久之前他就忘了如何应对温柔的触碰。于是格朗泰尔退缩了一下，但安灼拉没有移开手。“可如果我现在问，是不是还来得及？”

格朗泰尔无法呼吸。安灼拉手心的温度似乎要点燃他的灵魂。

“你是巴黎吗？”谎言不复存在。格朗泰尔转过脸去。安灼拉轻声道：“如果你不愿意说，不用承认。”

“从来都无关意愿。”格朗泰尔盯着他身边的某个点，假装这不在发生，“城市……城市不能有意愿。”

安灼拉握住他的手臂，紧得他发疼。格朗泰尔再次转头，看见他露出胜利的愉悦表情，眼睛发光，似乎在纠结是要继续问格朗泰尔还是微笑。这模样光辉美好，适合被画下来——如果安灼拉望着他的眼神，没有像他从未见过他一样。格朗泰尔的胃里涌起一种可怕的感觉。好在安灼拉已经退了回去，一只手打理着金发，踱着步。有了辩论研究的题目，他得其所哉。他飞燕草蓝的目光从未自格朗泰尔身上抽离。“我们怎么会没发现呢？某个晚上你凭空出现，通晓哲学、了解我们的理想，可是我们却从未怀疑。我们怎么……”

得其所哉。“我这个样子，你们怎么会？”他嘲讽地指指自己，“不，我想没人有这么低的预期。”

安灼拉蹙眉停步，打量着他。“我不是这个意思。”

“你没必要和我说谎，阿波罗。我看到了你得知真相时的表情。”他承认了。所以安灼拉也得承认。“你吓坏了，对吗？不怪你。”

“不是你想的这个意思。你完全想错了。”

“不是因为你。是因为我。我对你的方式。巴黎出现，还救了我的命，我却扇了那城市一耳光！”

“那人。”格朗泰尔安静地说。脑海中响起鼓点声。安灼拉疑惑不解。“人，不是城市。我不是座城市。”

“我——”他从未见过安灼拉一天之内如此无言以对。他不知道他们这样以后还能不能继续。他强颜欢笑，不知道那更像鬼脸。

“啊，别管了。没事。”

“当然有事！”这变化他们一度熟悉，现在却陌生而不自在。“你是巴黎。我们对你了解甚少，所以你所说的任何东西、你对自己的任何看法都无比重要。这可以改变一切，改变我们为之奋斗的一切。”

“安灼拉。”脑海中的鼓点声更响了。

“为了你，我才会建立 ABC 之友社。你是我为之努力的理想，是我希望中人民的领袖。”

“安灼拉。”

“我做梦都想见到你。我们都是。可是我——我爱——”

“别对我这么说。”堤坝坍塌，绝望的洪水奔涌而出。“我受不起。在你知道我是什么之前，你恨我。我接受。我理解。可是你——你说你——不——不，我做不到，我不想要。”

安灼拉望着他的神色惶恐，比惶恐更糟的是还带着可怕的同情。“发生了什么？谁干的？”

“哈！没有人。”他转过身。他需要酒，迫切地需要。安灼拉离得太近，他的存在充盈了他一切感官，以至于很难分辨出城市和市民。格朗泰尔拿出一个半满的酒瓶喝起来。“或者说，每个人，我想。”

他痛饮酒精，灵魂里扭曲的那部分（妓女、骗子、窃贼）为他的阿波罗的神情狂欢。安灼拉站在那里，头发上有一层光晕。格朗泰尔想把他拉下神坛，想……

“我能帮忙。我想帮你。”

“我不需要任何人来拯救。”酒精令说出这句话容易了些。

“显然。”话音未落，安灼拉就知道这是个错误。格朗泰尔的眼睛变成了死亡般空寂的蓝。（他早就忘了，可他曾经也能变得凶猛骇人。）

“出去。”

“格朗泰尔——”

“这什么都没变。我听你听了那么多回，就没有一次认同的。你忘了么？”他正在毁掉一切，他知道。阿波罗的云石正在碎裂，内里是个心碎的男人。“现在出去。”

他出去了。

格朗泰尔拿起酒瓶，喝酒、喝酒、喝酒，直到体内的坟墓无法容纳。然后他继续喝酒，直到肮脏的液体浇在他的头上。


	7. Chapter 7

安灼拉两天没见格朗泰尔。

自那件事以来，一直阴雨连绵。

巴黎——格朗泰尔——巴黎叫他离开后，安灼拉回到了火场，希望找到些令自己分心的由头。火早已熄灭，伤者们接受了包扎，前去他们的亲友处疗养。请医生很费钱。（若李答应说过几天，他会尽力前来复诊。）

换在平时，谈起显然得不到救治与关怀的病人足以让他火冒三丈。但那一天发生了很多事——不只是对他而言。安灼拉取消了晚上的会议，明白他们中不少人今天都见识了死亡（不错的实践，他心中冰冷的那部分道，他们必须习以为常）。听闻消息，ABC 之友有的庆幸，有的惊讶。他心中一阵抽痛，难道他给人的印象真的如此冷酷无情？（他想起格朗泰尔深渊似的蓝眼睛，觉得也许他们说到了重点。）

从那之后他就难以集中心思，因困惑和怀疑昏昏沉沉。安灼拉不是个举棋不定的人，他很少怀疑自己的所思所想所作所为，但那是在世界天翻地覆之前。Patria 竟然是个酒鬼，对于做革命游戏的富家子弟毫无耐心。

然而他发现自己无法气愤，甚至无法因那个人而苦恼——那个城市，格朗泰尔，自从火灾后就没出现过，安灼拉却在每一次有人走上楼梯的时候满怀希望地转头去看。任何人都能看出有什么事情不对了。前一晚公白飞甚至还把他拉到了角落里。

（ **“格朗泰尔和你吵架了？”**

**“你为什么这么想？”**

**“他没出现。他之前可从没有缺席任何一次你会讲话的会议。”** ）

这没错。安灼拉注意到了。格朗泰尔的存在感很强，他一直都能清楚地表露出他对革命的感受。（我就没有一次认同的！）所以，为什么他还每次都来？就连他也不可能残忍到将他们对自由的追求当做消遣。不过，他对那人又了解多少？上帝啊，他甚至都没问过他的教名！

（ **“告诉我，你觉得格朗泰尔怎么样？”**

**“啊，”他的朋友听起来诡异地旁观者清。看到安灼拉真挚的苦痛，公白飞的脸上没了笑容。“我觉得，如果他想，他可以是个天才。毕竟，只有他能同你针锋相对地辩论。”**

**“对，我注意到了。”他再度觉得举棋不定，说话都麻烦起来，“可他这样的时候总是喝醉了，我从来没想过他是当真的。”**

**“我从来没想过他不是。”安灼拉退缩了一下，公白飞拍了拍他的肩。“我想，很可能是你太过重视你对他的希望，而忽略了他已有的价值观。”然后他走了，留下他一个人。** ）

很快，他就要三天没见格朗泰尔了。安灼拉彻夜未眠。早已过了拂晓，天色却依然沉暗，没有一线阳光穿过云翳遮蔽的天空。巴黎被锁在了古怪的微光里，而这全是因为他一时糊涂。格朗泰尔提出过的所有批判在他脑子里重复着，让他几近着魔。（出于某些原因，他全记着。）

即使是在会议时，也很难集中注意力。他唯一能想到的就是格朗泰尔的话语，一遍又一遍地在脑海中厉声回响，钉子般刺穿他的思绪。还有他不愿看安灼拉时，黑卷发垂下来遮住脸的模样。还有——一千桩小事——他吼出安灼拉的名字时刺耳的声音。

“安灼拉。”

格朗泰尔此前没有这么叫过他。都是阿波罗，或者其他历史人物。

“安灼拉。”

历史人物。历史是格朗泰尔亲历过的。格朗泰尔从他的过去中扯出几个人名嘲讽安灼拉，令他伤心。他是不是故意把真相摆在那儿，晃啊晃，吸引安灼拉来看，因为他知道安灼拉从不会猜测？

“安灼拉！”金发男人遽然回神。他在咖啡馆的桌边，ABC 之友们全期待地望着他。他们之前在讨论什么？安灼拉早就忘了。真是尴尬。

为了保全脸面，他赶忙道：“对，我同意。”ABC 之友们震惊得要晕倒了。

“你同意我？”马吕斯看样子大吃一惊。

“什么？等一下，你又在说拿破仑了？不同意。”滑下窗的雨水希望进到房里来。“好。这太荒唐可笑了。抱歉，朋友们，我今天得先走了。”

“什么？”几个人困惑地异口同声道。

“没关系，我们本来就没讨论出个所以然。”公白飞如释重负。安灼拉点头，然后走了出去。ABC 之友们盯着他的背影。

“什么？”若李道，似乎重复问题能获得答案。

“啊，终于要有个结果了。”古费拉克有些心满意足地说。他旁边，热安边认同地点头，边心不在焉地继续往辫子里编花儿。

“希望他和格朗泰尔能把问题解决了。”

“你不觉得你漏了什么吗？”博须埃抱怨道。

咖啡馆外，雨得到了风的助力。

安灼拉大步向前，金发贴在额上，眨着眼睛令水不流进来。无精打采的阴云如同隔开地与天的棺材盖。鞭子似的雨点构成灰色的雨幕，淹没了街道，蒙住了一切。雨幕之下，整个巴黎似乎都在下沉、发抖。巴黎仿佛在躲着他。或者说，他在躲着他。

他去了格朗泰尔的公寓（他的箱子还在那里，他的箱子还在那里）和他惯常的去处，却没有半个人影。这可能意味着他就在街上，这想法让安灼拉心里发凉。除非心灵或是精神不适，城市不会患病。许多年前的黑死病之所以感染了几乎所有城市，就是因为他们有太多孩子病倒了，伤心至极。

巴黎的街道在哭泣。

安灼拉缓缓转身。他能听见这哭声。房屋呻吟着，雨水在阴沟里汩汩作响。他望着雨水流下街道，流进……等一下，不。水没有向低处流，而是向侧边一条摇摇欲坠的巷子。安灼拉抬头，看到房屋向侧边歪斜，阻挡着呼啸的狂风。

防御。

安灼拉快跑起来，滑进巷子时靴子溅起泥水。似乎所有的雨都流到了这里，汇成一个小池塘，几乎及膝的水从巷口流向巷子深处的地下墓穴。地下墓穴的边缘是格朗泰尔。

“格朗泰尔！”他拖着男人离开吞噬世界的黑暗。格朗泰尔不省人事，黑色的脑袋搁在他的肩头。尽管穿了几层衣服，他还是能感到城市异常冰冷。和格朗泰尔消失在坍塌的废墟里时一样，恐惧骤然间铭心刻骨。格朗泰尔喜欢酒精，但绝不会到了能让自己神志不清的地步。最糟的时候，他也可以站着说话（或者嘲讽）。

他没法叫若李，因为他没发回答一堆烦人的问题。于是他把格朗泰尔带回了自己的住所。酒鬼比他壮些，所以这不是什么容易事。到公寓时两人都已冻得瑟瑟发抖。安灼拉顾不得羞涩，脱下格朗泰尔的衣服，只留下裤子，把他放到了浴缸里。他来来回回向浴缸里灌热水，直到水没到格朗泰尔的脖子。

自己的手已经开始发青。安灼拉换上干衣服，在公寓里踱着步，等格朗泰尔醒来。他不想坐到他旁边——男人又不是老弱病残。然而他的视线还是会不由自主地游移到男人身上。

巴黎……不是很美。

在梦了十年（上帝，那些梦！）后，承认这一点很难。可格朗泰尔算不上美人。依据人们对他的评价，安灼拉知道精致的五官通常被认为更具诱惑。格朗泰尔有着拳击手的身材，健壮结实、肌肉明显。他臂膀的力量就是曾经的法兰西军队——安灼拉猛然意识到。为了承载拿破仑的兵马，格朗泰尔的肩曾经更宽、更壮。

他原以为格朗泰尔指节上的伤疤来自酒店的打斗，但现在望着半裸的男人，他知道那绝对算是小伤。格朗泰尔参加过的战役，安灼拉大概都说不出名字。这些战役全都化为了伤痕。他背上纵横交错的伤疤是最糟的，他侧边有一大块苍白的皮肤，他胸膛上遍布细而深的伤口。还有……还有……领带底下隐隐透出一点痕迹。安灼拉怀着极度不祥的预感解开了那块布。就在格朗泰尔的脖子上，一道环形的红线几乎淡的隐形。这是断头台致命的印记，整齐流畅。

安灼拉跌坐在椅子上。“而我同你说罗伯斯庇尔。”

尽管身上伤痕累累，格朗泰尔依然神色宁静。他的脸富于表情，在谈话时尤其明显。强调论点时，他会拉长脸或者得意地笑。配上他的黑卷发和蓝眼睛，格朗泰尔可谓英俊——若他没有经常挂着一副不漂亮也不讨喜的绝望神色。然而，他凭什么说他不该有那神情？巴黎愤世嫉俗，不是城市自己的错。

此时，安灼拉才意识到他正一直盯着这个熟人——考虑到他对他的微薄了解，用这称谓也许都不合适。格朗泰尔的眼睛睁开时，他的眼睛几乎未能移开。他们目光相接。

雨停了。

安灼拉缓缓呼出一口气，一动也不敢动。格朗泰尔抬起手，指尖上的水滴在滑过安灼拉云石似的脸颊时抖动着。最终，金发男人忍不住了。“格朗泰尔？”

从对方的反应来看，他似乎是喊出了这个名字。格朗泰尔惊得后仰，浴缸里的水溅了出来。“你真的在这儿？”

“当然。你以为呢？”

“我以为我在做梦。”他此前没见过安灼拉公寓的内部，困惑地望了望周围。“你——我们——在这里做什么？”

“我发现你在淋雨。我很担心。”

“担心？担心我，还是巴黎？”

“就不能两者皆有？”安灼拉戒备地说。无论格朗泰尔是不是城市，他都不会对他置之不顾。他并不 **冷酷无情** 。尴尬的沉默。格朗泰尔检查了一遍自己，活动手指和脚趾，确证它们都完好无损。冻伤之类的事是最麻烦的，因为必须要截断坏死的部分才能让它们重新长回来。安灼拉安静地望着他。“你还好吧？”

“有酒就更好了。”格朗泰尔说。安灼拉的脸皱了一下。

“你真该喝酒吗？”

有那么一秒，蓝与绿的图腾在格朗泰尔的身体上蜿蜒，如蛇一般环住他的脖颈，又滑下脊背，消失了。

“就在现在，一位老人刚落进水里。他的儿子为了救他跳下去了。他们都不会游泳。我能感觉到他们正在淹死。”格朗泰尔的声音平静得可怕，目光从未离开安灼拉，“港口的十四个妓女中，只有九个能熬过冬天。一个的皮条客打算谋杀她。另一个的肺里越来越脏。我能感觉到她难受得喘不过气。其他人则会因寒冷死去。他们身后的房子里，三家人即将饿死。在他们后面，一个襁褓中的孩子刚刚离开，尽管母亲还不知情。她发现后，我会悲伤得睡不着。街上的乞丐连温暖的滋味都忘了。这，还只是我能直接感觉到的、我们周围的三个街区。巴黎的贫民窟都在我脑子里呢。所以，亲爱的阿波罗，请告诉我，我是不是真该喝酒。”

安灼拉又递给他一个酒瓶。

————————————————————

他们相对无言地坐了一阵子。太阳出来了，洒进公寓的光照到安灼拉金色的睫毛和形状优美的颧骨上。他从未显得如此像个天使。格朗泰尔命令自己挪开眼睛，懒洋洋地弄出头发里的水。伤处有一点血流到了水面上。

“你还好吧？”安灼拉终于问。

“我很好，阿波罗。Fluctuat nec mergitu. 随波逐流，浮而不沉。”他几乎不带讽刺地引起了巴黎的座右铭。怒意依然在他的身体里涌动，这人类的感情让他感觉前所未有的脆弱。

“我是格朗泰尔。”他终于决定来个了断，迅速而苦涩地说道，“你得明白，阿波罗。我确是个城市，但不是你理想中的那个。我想，失踪太久，就会给人们太多时间用来希望。亲爱的阿波罗，石头很多，但云石很少。我是巴黎不假，但不是你的完美的巴黎。”

“而我也不是阿波罗！”格朗泰尔吃了一惊。安灼拉脸红了，但不是由于尴尬——因为他提高了声音。他十指交叠，眉头紧蹙。“将他人捧上神坛的不只我一个。你可否留意过，只有你发火那次，才叫了我的真名？”

格朗泰尔往水里又沉了一点。和往常一样，阿波——安灼拉一击致命。确实，他不能继续把安灼拉只看成一抹明耀的金色了。也许，要求对方不把他看作巴黎有失公允。（就不能两者皆有？安灼拉说过。这可能吗？）通常他不会考虑这种事，但冷水暂时浇熄了心中燃烧的火，只留下低沉的搏动声。他按摩着胸口，意识到那是他的心跳。他莫测的心正在胸骨构成的笼子里振翅，希望能飞到安灼拉身边。真傻。

“看来我们帮了彼此的倒忙。”他最后说，心依然因为安灼拉的目光拍打着翅膀。他早该把翅膀剪了的。他以为他剪了。

“我不是阿波罗。我是个会犯错的凡人。我也犯了错。我不想伤你心的。对不起。”安灼拉清楚，他已经因一时放纵而无法自持。尽管他时常与格朗泰尔争吵，他并不想让男人伤心。

“我也与你的期望不符。对不起。”贞德离去后的几个世纪里，他已经向多少人道了相同的歉了？有些人发现他只是个希望独处的伤心人后，厌恶地离开了。但安灼拉还在这里，而且他比以往的每位君王都更知悉他的缺点。“让你失望了。”

“没有！”安灼拉的语气突然凶猛起来，“我震惊、担心、困惑，可是从来没有失望过。永远别这么说！”他一只手理了理自己的卷发。“我以为我让你失望了。一想起你可能恨我，我就睡不着。”

“恨你？”这话令格朗泰尔笑出声来。他不知道吗？他怎么可能不知道？“安灼拉，我永远也恨不了你。”

他的阿波罗头发干了，头发上有一层火焰似的光晕。但他并不像天堂使者。他的眼神说他们彼此平等。这竟然让格朗泰尔更难受了。他的凝视仿佛最纯粹的光，滑过他的胸骨，流进生命尚存的坟墓里。坟墓中的洪水退去，格朗泰尔几年之内第一次轻松地呼吸起来。

“你让我想起曾经的理想。我曾经想成为你。”

安灼拉不解地眨眨眼睛。格朗泰尔稍稍把自己蜷了起来。显而易见，他无法想象格朗泰尔除了眼前这个啥也不能的酒鬼外，还可以是什么样子。

“这是你逃跑的原因？”安灼拉顿了一顿，嘴唇抿成一条线，“还是你因为是我才跑的？如果另一位朋友发现了你的秘密，你也会跑吗？”

“大概不会。”他承认。换了别人，他至少可以在一定程度上同他们讲道理。他们不会在每一次呼吸的间隙都提到巴黎。“不过，问题在我，不在你。一个愤世嫉俗者想起失落的东西，总会伤心的。”他突然想到一件事。“你没告诉别人，对吧？！”

“没有，没有。我尊重你的选择。”

“谢谢。”格朗泰尔放下心来，“不是我不相信你，只是人们很容易出于兴奋或大意而走漏风声，这样警察就会来抓我们。”

“我们不会利用你的，”安灼拉说，“更不可能违背你的意愿。你首先是我们的朋友，你知道的。”

我知道吗？他摇头甩掉思绪。ABC 之友给了他一个家，他没有理由怀疑他们。“不过反正这无关紧要了。现在，你的革命有成群结队的支持者，就用不着我了。”

“什么？”安灼拉倒吸一口气，“你不回来了？”

“我——不。我以为这很明显了。我在场，不是只会给你添麻烦吗？”

“当然不是。”

“可是我之前一直都在扰乱会议。现在你又知道了我是……我是巴黎……难道不是只会让你反感吗？”

“如果我那么容易反感别人，我也当不了运动的领袖了。不管你怎么想，你的意见一直都很有好处，至少给了我斗争的对象，而且，”他迟疑了一下，争吵记忆犹新，“而且如果我们要改变法兰西，我希望你能在那里，看着。似乎发生了很多你大概不完全认可的事。”

“可以这么说。”格朗泰尔嘲讽地回应，“安灼拉，我不想被拯救。”

“如果这是真的，为什么你还来参加会议？”

格朗泰尔嗓子发干，眼睛失去了神采。“我猜，我希望你能说服我，我还有救。”

安灼拉伸出手，然而格朗泰尔的身子还在水下。于是，他将手贴在水面上，格朗泰尔的手浮上来。他们双手相接，指尖对指尖、掌心对掌心，天衣无缝如彼此的倒影。没有人胆敢越过分开他们的薄薄一层水。


	8. Chapter 8

接下来的几天，格朗泰尔独自呆在公寓里，但他并不缺乏谈天对象。里斯本和伦敦打开了闸门，信件正如洪水般涌入。城市们都迫切地想知道他终于结束了自我放逐后的景况。

他致信里斯本，礼貌地询问他们是从哪里得到了他要回归尘世的消息，因为他自己从未提过。她的回信语气甜到牙疼。

**亲爱的，别担心，我替你做好了决定。**

**请试着从我们的角度看看这事。你销声匿迹，紧接着我们就发现法国人不是自相残杀，就是企图将全欧洲纳入帝国的版图。好不容易风平浪静，你又写信说你爱上了一个人类，对于战争只字未提，又想继续隐遁。你要么是全世界最迟钝的傻子，要么就在开最讽刺的玩笑。如果你真心觉得我们不会追根溯源，那你真是离开太久了。是时候回归上流社会了。**

啊，至少这比上一封要缓和些了。拿破仑是全葡萄牙的灾难。他隐隐觉得她之所以还有点礼貌，就是因为他未曾在皇帝身边。（他欣慰地发现，尽管她的帝国荣光将逝，她还明白人类的行为与城市无关。）然而，格朗泰尔还是不喜欢被一个自以为的好心姐姐指手画脚。

他下一封信是对爱丁堡的倾诉。他们的酒友关系历史悠久，所以细想起来，回信中疯狂却快活的数落并不出人意料。

**你竟然没找我就写给了伦敦？！你脑子被枪打了？你忘了“老同盟”吗？你忘了我们一块儿喝的那些酒、发的那些牢骚？你怎么敢如此重色轻友，为了个金发妞儿就丢下我。巴黎，你让我震惊，说痛苦也不为过。 你个混蛋，什么时候再回来和大伙儿喝几杯？无视这个，格拉斯哥又把羽毛笔抢了。**

有着柔顺过肩红发的爱丁堡还有一个优点：他了解巴黎。他知道巴黎在乎什么。格朗泰尔在信的结尾草草写道：“上流社会？我对我的国王一点兴趣也没有。”于是爱丁堡对症下药。

**那你为什么难过呢？大家都知道你不会出现在宫廷里。里斯本说的是上流社会，而非王公贵族。你错过了不少。尽管国王们不时努力，但他们已经没有过去那么风光了。就连伦敦也觉得他们很无聊。 没错，她现在喜欢军人了。谢谢你，格拉斯哥，但是看在耶稣基督的份上，你要是不想缺几颗牙，就别去问她这个。**

**我非常不想这么说，可里斯本是对的。你第一次销声匿迹，欧洲就成了人间地狱。城市是有些迷信的。如果你再这么做，他们可能会攻击你，觉得你又在培养新的拿破仑了。和我们聊天真的很糟糕？即使政坛风云变幻、即使我们都会背后捅刀子，大家聚会的时候还是玩得很快活。你真错过了不少。我不会告诉你有一次柏林干了什么——万一有人看了这信呢。**

**无论如何，你欠我。你知道被困在小岛上，眼睁睁地看着伦敦的帝国崛起是什么滋味吗？她和里斯本喜欢窃窃私语，每次见我的时候还很讨厌地像个女巫似地笑。我没说你应该披一面三色旗光着身子在该死的国王前头跳舞。我只是觉得你应该讲点义气。我现在该和谁出去喝酒？该冲谁发牢骚？出来和我们喝一杯吧，就像以前一样。**

**你的，爱丁堡**

**P. S. 我听到了一些关于你和一个人类的有趣的流言。我觉得是假的，因为你还没傻到那个地步。不过也许你就是个傻瓜。你是吗？？**

格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。爱丁堡的信到得最快，可他还没回复。他不知道怎么回。当然，他想念他的朋友。可即使是城市，也很难从多年的酗酒和抑郁中恢复过来。何况，他只消和几个城市见面，法国宫廷就会得到消息，虽然对他的寻找一年比一年少。

不过他还是可以给大家写信，不是吗？这没有害处，王宫也不会得到风声。城市们有些不成文的规矩，其中之一是人类对他们的了解能少则少。毕竟，城市也是独立的个体，不全属于人类。

因此，他向几个德高望重或者见多识广的欧洲城市写了信。依着里斯本和爱丁堡的建议，他简单地表示自己不过是要回归上流社会，然后不经意地、几乎是开玩笑地，提到他被一个人类吸引并不是什么错。这自然不是真的。不，等一下，这若是真的怎么办？

这不是最好的掩饰，可他已经走投无路。梦里的阿波罗变成了安灼拉、温暖的人类安灼拉。他纵身跃入深水，抓住格朗泰尔的手，将他引向光明。他的手真的很暖……

走神时，回信来得更多更快。

其他法国城市没领会他的言外之意。里昂简单地欢迎他回来。图卢兹要求他来拜访，“ **记得带吃的** ”——显然他已经忘了大革命废除了行省制，依旧将将自己当做欧克坦尼亚的首府。（脑海中响起鼓点声。）鲁昂也来了信，但一如既往，那信还未拆封就被他扔进了火里。

只有波尔多注意到了他的痛苦。她从宿醉中醒来，写了封信，还送了瓶她最好的葡萄酒。（就连格朗泰尔也觉得她喝的太多了，睡美人没有浪得虚名。）然而，她只建议道：“ **你的诗句诉说着欲望，赶紧找个人大干一场。** ”希望集中注意力时，想这个用场不大。

问题出在境外的城市上。

圣彼得堡比其他城市年轻，比其他的首都单纯不少（她不久前刚得到这头衔）。她像个关心的好奇宝宝一样重复着一个问题：“ **你在想什么？** ”情有可原。她是凛冬的孩子，也有凛冬的脾气。由于他没和帝国在一起，更没有参与入侵俄罗斯，他没法回答她的问题。至于情感的那部分，她只是写道：

“ **我都不知道这可能发生。并不是说人类比我们低贱，可我们是不同的物种。我以为我们不能相爱。是这样吗？** ”她迟疑的语气足以让他微笑。尽管这信没什么用，格朗泰尔还是存了下来，用一根天鹅绒丝带和其他信件系在一起，放进书桌抽屉里。待到圣彼得堡和其他城市一样厌世的那一天，这可爱的文字会引发不少怀念。

（千禧年前，这封信又有了一位读者。莫斯科会坐在这脏乱的房间里，回忆起他天真无邪的小妹来。他会一遍又一遍地读着褪色的墨迹，直到视野里泪水朦胧。然后他会遗憾、惋惜、悔恨——）

马德里的信和里斯本的第一封语调类似。他甚至都没有写好地址。纸上溅着零星的墨水，有几个词力透纸背。

**想象一下，早上醒来，里斯本冲到你的房间里，宣布巴黎发生了危机。我没穿好衣服就跑到庭院里，疯子一样准备召集军队入侵一睹究竟，结果很久、很久以后才发现，她不过在说你的心病。**

**如果这不过是倾慕——对了，你现在还在法国吗？没关系——那不奇怪。你错过了不少重大事件呢。如果是另一个城市出了这事，我会告诉他别像个戏子一样。倾慕无伤大雅，至少，转瞬即逝。**

**除非，我们谈的是爱情。两个人类或两个城市间的爱情可以十分美妙，但一个人类与一个城市的爱情则不然。如果是另一个城市出了这事，我会告诉他赶紧离开那个人类。不过，现在与我交流的是你。爱。受难。这没准能让你成为更好的人。**

没有落款。

格朗泰尔并不奇怪。马德里即使不为战争气愤，对于浪漫的定义也总十分糟糕。在他看来，创造很美，毁灭更美。毫无疑问，他自己的恋人战死沙场，于是他的话语尖刻起来。然而他或她本来也活不长。

马德里喜欢崭露头角的梦想家、艺术家和诗人。他来到他们身边时，他们暂时还默默无闻。他引领这些羞怯迟疑的孩子进入他的生命、爬上他的床笫。他们风华正茂之时，他会离开。若喜乐能使艺术攀上高峰，绝望就能使艺术飞上天堂。

自从里斯本背叛以来，马德里的真爱就变成了艺术。人类不过是他追求艺术的工具。（多少人为他魂牵梦萦，他却早就忘却了他们的名字？）他仔细地设计着创造与毁灭的轮回，而战争将那轮回打破了。无疑，他怒不可遏。

不过，出乎意料，他给了他建议。维也纳、布达佩斯以及绝大多数意大利城市都意有所指地沉默着。城市们努力不让人类的行为干扰他们对彼此的看法，但这并不代表他们不会。几乎每个城市都曾经或注定拥有帝国的荣光，以及随之而来的罪恶与愧疚。如何撑过去才是关键。

这相通的愧疚往往能让他们在事后谅解彼此，甚至更为亲密。比起几世纪前，他与里斯本和马德里更有共同语言了。有时候，因帝国蒙难的城市也能因此吸取教训。（格朗泰尔怀疑，他是不是真错过了什么。倘若没有让年华随酒精流淌而去，他大概就更能理解 ABC 之友了。）然而在伤痕未愈时，情况还是很难熬的。这些城市努力接受现实，继续生活——旧世界的礼节此时派上了用场，抑制下了狠戾之气——但不过是杯水车薪。

没有被拿破仑的战乱严重殃及的城市相对大度不少。柏林尤甚，他正因为普鲁士帝国的凯旋志得意满。（年轻的战士依然相信战争的荣耀，格朗泰尔不知道这究竟该令人发笑还是沮丧还是 **恐慌** 。）他的信很多、很长。

柏林应格朗泰尔之请重数了一遍他错过的军事和政治新闻。让他感激的是，柏林没怎么自吹自擂，相当实事求是。马德里是对的，他错过了不少。

数量可疑的一部分信提及了某个名叫朴茨茅斯的英格兰城市，询问他的情况。格朗泰尔帮不上什么忙。他只知道朴茨茅斯是个经验丰富的水手，不会错过一场战争。他其实不很清楚为什么柏林会对另一个人如此感兴趣，不就是对战争有着一样的渴望和热情——

原来如此。天哪，原来如此。论起扮演丘比特的水平，他一定是最糟的了。其他英格兰城市无疑断绝了他们之间的往来，因为尽管还有几对普鲁士城市与英格兰城市结盟并相好，他们还是觉得这两个男人太……嗯……（“ **他们声称我们太‘激烈’了——管他什么意思。** ”）于是柏林不得不努力寻找其他传情的途径。格朗泰尔翻了个白眼。然后他想到了安灼拉，想到了柏林的一片真心，就建议他去找威尼斯或者罗马。意大利城市会十分乐意，毕竟没有什么比禁忌之恋更浪漫了。

前提是，禁忌之恋的双方都是城市。

就连柏林也明白，人类可以是床伴、是玩伴、是朋友，但绝不可以是情人。他在结尾匆匆写了一句话，又划掉了。

**~~我记得老弗里茨。我差点和他一起死了。你可别这样。~~ **

全欧洲都这么建议，然而格朗泰尔依然做着金色的梦。他沉溺其中，只消有人推他一把，便可以浮上水面，再度呼吸。

走投无路下，他请教了最有经验的城市们。他们不是曾有帝国的辉煌，就是历经过光阴荏苒沧海桑田。

哥本哈根：“ **啊哈哈哈哈哈哈。你真的完了。** ”

这就是信纸上的全部了。怎么说……谁会把笑声都写下来？（格朗泰尔突然惊骇万分地想象起了哥本哈根和爱丁堡遇上巴阿雷的场面，打架还算好的，要是成了朋友，就更糟了。）

雅典。

他有些怕她。她是欧洲最年长的城市之一。她见证过上一位罗马的燃烧，见证过最血腥的手足相残——她的兄弟姐妹们意识到希腊只能有一个首都，于是寂静战争在彼此间打响。

上古的宗教即将消逝。从前的雅典是万众敬仰的雅典娜。她割了斯巴达——阿瑞斯——的喉咙、赶在他能自愈前烧掉了尸体，成为了战争女神和唯一的幸存者。她的力量衰减，影响却并未消亡。全世界的城市都向她写信求教。格朗泰尔有点希望他的信能够石沉大海，但他早该知道他运气没这么好。

**孩子。**

不是最棒的开头。整张纸都透着失望的气息。

**昔日以神祇存在的希腊城邦中，我硕果仅存。这意味着我将肩负我们曾经的责任、照料神庙、铭记过往。其他人都还年轻，不知道有人向古时的神灵祈祷时我们的心情。我知道。德尔斐的花又开了。有人在信仰阿波罗呢。**

**起初我大惊失色。单纯的祈祷不会带来重生，哪怕祈祷的人类再狂热，也不能令德尔斐的花苏醒。然后我收到了你的信，虔诚的人类无法唤醒古道，但虔诚的城市能创造奇迹。我知道，你大概没料到事已至此。你将你的人类奉为金色的神明，爱慕的成分大概多于崇敬。可是现在的图景依然令人不知所措。你的爱如果足以召回德尔斐的花，那一定也足以毁灭你。而这不值。你的迷恋是不健康的。孩子，快快绝了这念想，否则你将后悔莫及。**

**你诚挚的，**

**雅典**

他无从辩驳。安灼拉说他将他捧上神坛，看来确实不假。他没有料到事已至此，但显然……

自己在做什么？格朗泰尔又喝了一口酒，指望清醒些。他究竟是在寻求帮助，还是仅仅希望有一个能让他不再追求安灼拉的借口？其实，他并不需要其他城市的看法。他欢迎指教，却不会听从。可无论是建议还是命令还是刺激，都传递着相同的讯息：别爱上一个人类。忽略这感情、断绝这念想——好像这真有可能似的，好像爱情轻贱得可以随手丢弃似的。

终于，伦敦的信来了。

**我要鼓掌。你愈加慧黠了，我差点没看出上一封信中的讽刺。你可能会好奇我为什么没有回复之前几封信。答案是我收到了，却不想回。**

**虽然战争中你毫发无伤，但不是所有人都这样。我回复你的第一封信，不过是想你与我和解后就会离开。你看，几年前我爱上了一位名为纳尔逊的男人。他是我的一切。法兰西夺走了他。**

哦，别。格朗泰尔揉了揉脸。他早该料到伦敦会这么写的。所有城市中，她是最容易爱上人类的那个。乔叟、玛蒂尔达、亨利五世、伊丽莎白、莎士比亚……不过是冰山一角。她的心灵有海洋般广阔，尽管黑暗无底，却绝非一片虚空。从这方面说，他们还是很相像的。他强迫自己读下去。

**噩耗甫一传来，我对你的恨超过你最大胆的想象。我追着法国人一直打到西班牙，等着你出现在战场上，希望把你食肉寝皮。可你没有出现。你从未出现，留给我一肚子无名火。我真想恨你，亲爱的巴黎，但你让这事变得很麻烦。实事求是地说，只有你会为了你的人类放弃帝国，只有你会伤心抑郁到放弃帝国。向来如此。**

**已经过了些日子，虽然不够久，但也足以让我冷静下来了。不是你开的枪，而我做过更过分的事。也许，这就是所谓的公平。贞德，你的爱，尽管你配不上她，却为了拯救你丧命。纳尔逊，我的爱，尽管我配不上他，亦为了拯救我牺牲。于是，出于某些不合时宜的感情，我决定无视你。**

**但我无法无视脑海中的鼓点声。**

**我的英格兰子民尽管带着雪白的手套，却像野蛮人一样希望他们的鼓点响彻整个世界（这与最初奴役我们的罗马人何其相似！似乎历史不过是无尽的回环。）不过我说的不是他们。我在说你。隔着海峡我都能听到呢。几天前加的夫来找我。她也听到了。她害怕。**

**你要出事了，出大事——不是人类现在所指的意思，我是说无与伦比、难以想象的事。而且，出事的只有你，法兰西将安然无恙。上帝知道，他们不像我们一样会听到鼓点声了。然而，向水里扔石子，会激起涟漪乃至波浪。如果你不谨慎，这会危及你所有的子民。所以我给你写了信。毕竟，在一起了那么久，我竟然开始觉得你犯傻也有我的责任。**

**你说你恋爱了。毫无疑问。你好久没寄给我像上一封那么快活的信了。接下来将发生什么取决于你的选择。我知道我应该和你说，放弃这个人类——就像你告诫我放弃伊丽莎白一样。我应该和你说，没有这位安灼拉（他的教名是什么？），你会更安全、更轻松。然而我们都懂，若能这样就不是爱情了。而且说实话，我们什么时候选择过解脱？**

**显然，你会受苦。你会难过、会心碎。你会堕落。可是这无可避免。所以，人生得意须尽欢。**

**你永远的，**

**伦敦**

最后几句诚挚的话语仿佛拳头，直直打进格朗泰尔的五脏六腑。他无言以对，孤立无援，却又有种轻微的快乐。那快乐如此温柔，以至于他被打疼的心似乎再度流起血来。

（他向着光明，浮上深水——）

最后一封信在传单上草草写就，匆匆从门下塞进来。

**让我说服你。——E**

（——跃出水面，再度呼吸。）


	9. Chapter 9

（ **事情是这样开始的。** ）

如果他愿意，格朗泰尔可以做到无声无息。他现在的朋友们大概会为此惊讶，然而几十年来，他都在练习如何隐没入阴影、消失在人群中，悄悄爬上缪尚咖啡馆的台阶自然不在话下。

格朗泰尔环顾四周后，方才在最末一排找了个位置坐下，警惕得像一只尚未完全驯服的野兽。他的呼吸有些短促，皮肤上有焦虑的刺痛感。第一次，很久很久以来第一次，事实上也许是有史以来第一次，他决定真正允许某人来改变他——或者至少，给了某人改变他的能力。他不知道自己在想什么。他需要酒精。

接着，安灼拉看到了他。格朗泰尔不知道他是怎么看见的。他在咖啡馆彼端的人群中，正在热情洋溢地演讲。然而飞燕草蓝的眼睛却发现了阴影里的格朗泰尔。他回身微笑，留下一抹明耀的光芒，像闪电，又像烈火。

其他人注意到了，很快拥到他们的朋友身边，热烈欢迎“痊愈的”他。尽管寒暄的内容无甚变化，气氛却与从前不同。有些东西变了之后，就无法再变回来。格朗泰尔望着他。安灼拉没过来，他什么都没做。现在，他心知肚明，知道应该安静地等。他就这样看着格朗泰尔，等着他过来找他。

那次他没过去。可他们都知道这不过是时间问题。

（ **这是陌生的慢舞。** ）

此后的几周，他们在彼此身边相当小心。格朗泰尔在会议上咬住舌头，安灼拉迫使自己在对方拿起酒瓶时移开目光。这没用——事实上，局势更紧张了。终于，某次会议后，他们一路辩论到安灼拉的公寓。到门口时，格朗泰尔意识到领袖一直没有提起他城市的身份，安灼拉意识到格朗泰尔并非怀疑派，而是经历了太多。

四目相接，呼吸容易起来。

他们认定，吵架依然是办法。不过，现在他们不会干扰会议，而是在散步时与彼此论辩。格朗泰尔带着安灼拉造访了巴黎最隐匿的角落——此前没有其他人到过（不是墓穴，当然，绝对不是）；安灼拉则时常邀请格朗泰尔与他共进晚餐，甚至一起过夜。

（格朗泰尔怀疑，无畏的领袖是否在藉此避免他回到日益脏乱的公寓。每次他们去那里时，安灼拉总会说环境很可能有害健康。格朗泰尔从来没指出这一点——“我的巴黎才不会屈尊住在这样的垃圾堆里”——这小小的联系会不会让安灼拉大发雷霆？）

绝非最好，但是已经好些了。

安灼拉不再认为他是在他的副将们面前公然挑衅自己，收敛了那份冷酷无情。绝大多数时候，即使是刚吵完架，他们也能沉默地坐在一起：安灼拉全神贯注地整理笔记，格朗泰尔翻着历史书，懒洋洋地指出其中的所有谬误。

（“上帝啊，他们其实是这么想的？”

“啊，我还记得那改革。挺乱的。伦敦的国王——亨利不知道多少世——不得不给她解释五次天主教和新教的区别。后来她开始抱怨还是古老的神明崇拜更方便，因为树很安静，不会要这要那，他就放弃了。”

“如果他们真见到了罗马，他们会吓坏的。那女人喝得像——嗯，像我一样。”

“我不记得这战争。我们参战了吗？”

“啊哈哈哈，你应该看看奥斯陆的样子！当时他对我们真是气急败坏。”

“我曾经是个修士呢。”

“我们都没参战，因为在布拉格生日聚会后大家都宿醉未醒。”

“嗯，其实这事不是这么发生的。”

“哦天哪，不是法兰克人！”

“格朗泰尔，求你停下。”可是他笑得停不下来，格朗泰尔也笑着。

“法兰克人就是这么说的。”）

（ **他们绕着彼此转圈，努力赶上节奏。** ）

绝大多数晚上，他们彻夜长谈。格朗泰尔聊起了他城市的身份。他不敢在散步时提起这茬，多年的谨慎早就教会了他，一个字说错了地方，就可能招致士兵赶来。（诚然，拿破仑之后，对他的寻找显著减少，但他情愿不冒险。）

这么做并非是出自安灼拉的要求，恰恰相反，他只字未提才是原因。于是格朗泰尔说了些不会让二人不适的东西。无论其他人怎么想，从很多方面来说，人类还是不了解，说难听些是不愿了解城市。格朗泰尔只说了近几十年的故事。若他谈起与查理曼交流或是击退维京人，最理智的人类也会有些不知所措。人类是奇怪的小朋友。

“其实我挺想和兄弟姐妹们多通信。”他边活动手指边承认。安灼拉装作读书的样子，表面专注，实则兴致勃勃。“他们和其他人不一样。其他人不会允许我藏起来。我想和他们联络。他们是我的家人。可是……他们从来不懂。大部分人都身处政坛中心，位高权重，不明白我的问题所在，拿破仑出现后，我不得不彻底断绝往来。我不相信他们不会透露我的行踪。”

“他们很愿意背叛你？”

“他们被自己的子民影响。有些难解释——民众会一时起意。如果不小心，就会被他们的想法带着走。”

“他们能控制你们的意志？”

“人民的意志就是我们的意志——至少绝大多数情况下是这样。我还记得万众爱戴拿破仑时，想拒绝他的召唤有多难。幸运的是，尽管巴黎这个城市敬仰他，我，格朗泰尔，却并不。”

“所以说，你还是有自由意志的。”安灼拉释然。难以想象民众竟然会是自由的剥夺者——城市自由的剥夺者（尽管他们并非最独立的存在）。“就是说，你与你所象征的城市是两个不同的实体。你有自己的人格。”

“哦，天哪，别和我谈这个。上次有人问梵蒂冈城市有没有灵魂时，他崩溃了，斋戒了三个礼拜。”他停下来想了一下。“马赛会乐意回答的。希腊人来找他时，他喜欢上了哲学。”

“真的吗？我十分乐意与他交流。”安灼拉习惯性地说道，然后突然醒悟过来，意识到马赛不是个他能动员的学生。格朗泰尔摆了摆手。

“没关系。不过其实，你已经见过了他了——你抓到我们两个一起玩骨牌。”

“那是他？”安灼拉大惊。

“对。很巧的巧合。他来这里原本是为了什么。我忘了。”马赛有着动人的歌喉——《马赛曲》就是最好的证明，喜欢为别人唱歌，也喜欢为别人买酒——其他城市最喜欢这点。那次他带的钱足够给格朗泰尔买一杯。

“我打扰了你们。”安灼拉忽然说。

“不，是我没能完成你交付的任务。你看见了，然后走了。你什么都没打扰，我跟着你出去了。”（当时愧疚冰水般淹没了他，马赛——他总表现得像个烦人的大哥哥，尽管他其实更小——认出了他难受的表情，叹息：“傻瓜。”毫无疑问，接下来会是不要恋爱的警告，然而格朗泰尔早就站起来走了出去，在街上对安灼拉道歉，后者的神色冰冷如云石。）

还好，安灼拉没继续这个话题。“真奇怪，你们没有长得很像。”他们当然长得不像。马赛滨海，所以被太阳晒得黑些，格朗泰尔的伤痕源于战乱，马赛的伤痕则源于夺走他无数孩子的多场瘟疫。

（记忆深处，他坐在他身旁。马赛在被汗水打湿的街道上哭泣着，原本悦耳的嗓音因咆哮而沙哑。波尔多抱着染病的城市，神色阴郁却坚定。他们的目光在马赛头顶相遇，不知道是否又会有一位亲人因悲伤离去。死者火葬，尸臭弥漫在风里。）

“人们有这感觉，大概是因为西班牙的城市都有着深色的头发和眼睛，他们就类推同一国家的城市长得一定相同。这是错的。”他开始闲扯了。他为什么在闲扯？他能够尖酸风趣地辩论，但只要一有人提到他城市的身份，他又成了个容易冲动的男孩。远方某处，伦敦觉得这很可笑。

“是这样？”安灼拉听得津津有味。有关城市的课程和数学与语言一样是必修课，不过内容显然是错的。（依据格朗泰尔刚刚剖析过的那些书来看，错的离谱。）

“只有他们才长得那么像。每个国家的情况都不太一样。你不会因为绝大多数斯堪的纳维亚城市都有淡金头发，就说他们是一家人——除非出于挑衅。伦敦的家人不少，长得倒大相径庭。没有一定之规。法兰西的城市没有什么相似之处，除了大家共同的蓝眼睛。“

他考虑过是否要介绍安灼拉与他的家人们认识。他们的反应想想就引人发笑——安灼拉会觉得他在笑什么？（然后他仔细思索起他们究竟会是什么反应——他们的信中有关云石雕像和完美神祇的诗歌令人难堪。格朗泰尔凉了下来。也许，安灼拉永远不见他们才是最好的选择。他想象了一下里昂和波尔多欢乐的样子，安灼拉离他们越远越好。）

（ **音乐节奏渐快，他们越来越近。** ）

蜡烛即将燃尽。黑夜缩进了房间的角落里，两人却都没有要动的意思。格朗泰尔慵懒地靠在沙发上，安灼拉在他身边盘腿坐着，一只脚擦着格朗泰尔的小腿。他们对这些不经意的亲密早就习以为常。

没人说话。格朗泰尔从午餐开始就没有喝过酒。他并没清醒多少，只不过是因另一种存在迷醉了。他将思想集中于安灼拉身上，无视了街道上的苦痛（砖石的重量几乎将他的背压垮），沐浴着金色的阳光。

在旁人面前他们不会这么做，因为格朗泰尔靠近安灼拉坐着的样子有些奇怪，半垂着脑袋，眼神迷糊，似乎尚未睡醒。然而安灼拉喜欢这样，他帮助格朗泰尔，却没有有损后者的自尊。在缪尚，他经过格朗泰尔时会把手放上他的肩。这是种亲昵的方式。即使是现在，他们离彼此也不过几英寸。

这也许有些不健康，然而颇有成效。格朗泰尔自忖，觉得这是几年来最暖和的日子。安灼拉的存在，只能用温暖来形容。他将思想集中于金发男人的心跳上时，几乎听不见街道的声响。若他完全沉浸进去，甚至能感到对方的情感，如潺潺流水，永远热情有力的表面下有股冰寒的潜流。格朗泰尔睁开了眼睛。

“你不高兴了。”

“母亲来了封信。”安灼拉承认。

闻言，格朗泰尔坐直了。“我以为你和其他人一样，早与他们断绝了关系。”

“没错——可是——她还是经常写信过来，请求我回家。她不明白我为什么干这个，也不明白这个的意义。她只是希望我回家。”他握紧了信，纸张皱了起来。格朗泰尔小心地碰了碰他的手。“我没事，不过需要转移下注意力。”

“我几个世纪没和鲁昂说话了。”格朗泰尔道。

“为了贞德？”格朗泰尔叹了口气。安灼拉的完美不包括圆融，但他并无恶意。他点点头。安灼拉蹙眉。“难道他真的做了什么？我以为城市不能决定这种事……”

“只是我们选择不做而已，不是能或不能的问题。譬如说，你不会发现某个城市要成为市长或者统帅，因为那是人类的职务。不过古时候不完全是这样。”

“没错，曾经所有的城市都是万众敬仰的神啊。”安灼拉哼了一声。格朗泰尔笑了。“不是真的吧？”

“是。”如今领袖惊骇的神色不会让他那么难受了。

“他们 **崇拜** 你？你是神吗？司掌什么？”格朗泰尔意有所指地看了看沙发下的酒瓶。“你在开玩笑吧。”

“不，彼时我还没有如此像酒神。狄俄尼索斯亦是狩猎与丰收之神，生活由运动、鹰犬和打架构成，很健康，很快活。” **我还是男子气概之神，但你不需要知道。** “其实我不太清楚最初是怎么回事。那时候我还年少轻狂，喜欢干这种事，也喜欢别人干这种事。”他耸耸肩。其他人也喜欢的时候顺其自然最方便——这也挺好的。年轻英俊的少年会跟着他大笑着跑进树林，他们会狂野地宴饮、纵欲。他不知道如果当年安灼拉也在，他会怎么做。他是会因为害怕森林中的不朽者而在夜里躲在村子里，还是会骑行至林中寻找他的踪迹，觉得这是自由而非危险？他会不会加入这群快活的人儿，和他们跳舞？他会不会和他跳舞？

蓝与绿在咽喉绽放，蜿蜒下去，从手腕处滑出袖子，重新出现在安灼拉的视野里。这有一种粗野的美。线条扭曲成网，描绘出战争得胜后宴饮的图景，而非战争本身。它们似乎是故意显现出来，吸引安灼拉来看、提问、脸红，然后也许他会——

（狂野的声音在巴黎的意识深处低语。）

安灼拉将手覆上他脖颈上的图腾，格朗泰尔紧紧抓住沙发，以防做出什么蠢事。（离天明还有段时候。他是你的子民，他属于你。带他去森林里，让星光与鲜血照亮他的皮肤。）

“它们出现得越来越经常了。”安灼拉饶有兴致地评论。格朗泰尔清了清嗓子。

“啊。对。哈哈。挺有趣的。那是很久之前了。那是过去了。过去了。”他严肃地重复着这几句话，直到纹身完全消失。安灼拉迷惑不解。格朗泰尔装作什么也没有发生，继续道：“那时候的生活很简单，不合你的口味。你大概会更喜欢开始研究哲学后的我——注意，是罗马人离开之后。”

“你是不是放弃了神的身份？”

“大家都放弃了。”格朗泰尔思索道，“过了一会儿，你就不再是个孩子了，你会意识到相比你对人类的控制，人类对你的控制更强。如果你真是神，就不该是这样。所以现在，总而言之，我们守望，我们守护。能做到的时候，我们也传授知识。我想现在我们不该特别活跃了。《圣经》称我们为守护者，并非无因。”

“没错，上帝于第七日创造了你们。”安灼拉算是无神论者，但这他还是知道的。“所以说鲁昂没有……”

“亲自点燃柴堆？没有。伦敦也不在那里。她离开她的领地太久，生病了。都是人类干的。”他语带苦涩，“怪罪鲁昂，不是因为他做了什么，而是因为他什么都没做。有些城市把守望的责任看得太重了，于是拒绝参与人类的一切行为。尽管理论上我们不能干预，但事实没有那么绝对，我们可以建议。我们可以在领袖的耳边说些悄悄话。鲁昂无法救她，但他本可以要求他们延缓行刑，哪怕就一天，我都能及时赶到。他本可以要求他们不要把她交给英国人。他本可以要求他们不这么 **卖了** 她，好像她就是个——他本可以做些 **什么** 。而且，他甚至一点都不后悔！他只说那是人类的事，他管不了！他怎么能就这样站在那里，当着我的面这么说？他怎么能就这样站在这里，无所作为；我们的子民正在蒙难——”

他突然记起来身在何方。安灼拉望着他，睁大的眼睛颜色加深了。他大概从未听过格朗泰尔这么说话。格朗泰尔亦从未听过自己这么说话，自从——自从——（坐骑口吐白沫，他依然催促它向前——他得及时救下贞德——袖手旁观的国王去死——他自己去救她——策马扬鞭、策马扬鞭，直到马儿累到濒死——爬上山顶——刚好看到火焰吞噬了她）。

他当怀疑派的日子太久，以至于突然禁不住说起这些话——他年少轻狂时说的话——竟然惊到了自己。格朗泰尔挤出笑容。“听我这么说，你大概会觉得我是个彻头彻尾的伪君子。”

安灼拉没有否认。他的眼睛颜色深得只余纤细的一圈蓝。“我从未听过你这么说话。”

“很惊讶，因为我曾经是个理想主义者？”

“无法想象理想主义的你。”大实话，可格朗泰尔还是心中一痛。

“这是真的。当年我比你们中的任何人都理想主义。我青春焕发、天真无邪，你大概会爱上我的。”一口气结在胸中。他说的太多了。他说错了话，毁了一切。“对不——”话音从未落，因为安灼拉伸手触及他的脸颊。

“别这样。”他神色难以捉摸，眼神强硬。

（ **终于，谁踏错了节拍。** ）

“能和我说说你的伤吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

**哦。**

这算是新进展。格朗泰尔在安灼拉的注视下动了动。所有城市的历史，都以伤痕的形式书写在他们的身体上。安灼拉知道他的战争，因此这应和翻阅历史书差不多，不应有什么不适，但是……但是……

安灼拉的手划过他的皮肤，描摹着他的伤痕，一切都无所隐藏。他几乎想要说不（小腹传来一阵热度），可安灼拉依然在看着他——他从来无法拒绝他，无法真正拒绝。

“有……那么一些。”格朗泰尔终于说。安灼拉的目光中没有怜悯，有的只是对巴黎历史严肃的了解和接受。

“如果你不想——”

“不。不，我觉得我应该这么做。”他承受这重量太久了。伦敦的作家们描着她肩上的伤，缓解疼痛。马德里的爱人们甚至会吻他最深的烧伤。一次，贞德抚摸着巴黎流血的太阳穴微笑。他几乎忘记了失重的感觉。也许他应该试试。

格朗泰尔舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙是干的。“你可以到——我是说——你可以到什么地步——”

“对我，你没什么好隐藏的。”安灼拉轻声说，“你从来都不应该隐藏什么。”

格朗泰尔点头，站起来，腿发软。“去床上会容易些。”他可以躺下，让安灼拉从沙发上看，可是金发的领袖也站了起来，跟着他。

他们一起坐下，格朗泰尔小心地脱掉靴子。（安灼拉没有穿鞋——好像还不够有诱惑似的，他太喜欢他形状优美的脚踝。）他自己的脚没有那么漂亮。安灼拉已经在打量他的脚。格朗泰尔苦笑了一下。脚掌上有斑驳的青黑色，脚趾的皮肤是不正常的苍白。冻伤。

“严冬。所有人都经历了不少严冬。”事实上，伤早已痊愈了，留下的痕迹不过是纪念。好像他能把那疼痛忘了似的。格朗泰尔缓缓呼出一口气，努力不让自己感觉无处可退，向墙的方向靠去，盘起腿，对着安灼拉。安灼拉屈起膝盖，坐到脚踵上，视线没有离开格朗泰尔。

城市迟疑了一下，不知从何处开始，最终决定最容易的方案是先卷起袖子。安灼拉伸出手：“我可以吗？”然后将格朗泰尔的手放进自己手里。他勾勒着宽阔的手掌和粗壮的手指，又覆过来，凑近了看关节上的划伤。

“十字军东征。”格朗泰尔磕巴着道，“对方冲破我们的战线时，组成阵列的盾牌碎了。”让安灼拉低头似乎将在他的手上落下轻吻几乎是渎神的行径。他修长的手指划过他的手腕，眉毛因前几周那场火灾而留下的烧伤皱起，然后在触及从手肘延伸上去的、交错盘旋的暗色伤痕时停住了动作。“有时候，我们不听从罗马的教训。”安灼拉的嘴唇绷紧了。“现在已经没有感觉了。”

“但曾经痛过？”没有怜悯，只有理解和残酷的真实。

“比你能想到的更疼。”他没有再作解释，安灼拉也没有问。格朗泰尔脱下背心时他只是安静地坐着。衬衫很薄，其他暗色痕迹从布料下偷出来。隐藏没有用。他猜想安灼拉接下来就会问他们的故事，因此当男人去解他的领巾时很是惊讶。

“不！”他侧身躲过。他要怎么解释这个？

“格朗泰尔，我见过这个的。”

哦。当然。浴缸。他忘了。他一直如此小心谨慎地藏着。（即使是在闷热的夏日，那时候安灼拉不会系领巾，一小块三角形的皮肤上汗水晶莹，美妙得让他想——等一下——别分心——）

他解开领巾。将残的烛光中，断头台的印记依然鲜红。安灼拉非常、非常温柔地伸出一根手指，放在上面。

“罗伯斯庇尔。”

“对，尽管不是出于你以为的哪些原因。”

“我开始明白为什么革命不对你的胃口了。”

“哦，但我曾经很支持这个，在最初的时候。我和其他人一样充满希望。还有愤怒。我曾经有那么多愤怒。我还参与了攻占巴士底狱。”他叹了口气，“不过后来情势变了。我退出了。”

“可是他们还是找到了你。”

“事实上，是我出手干预。”格朗泰尔的笑像骷髅的一般讽刺。“他们抓走了凡尔赛。我还能听见她的尖叫声。她哭喊着请求什么人救救她，然而他们剪了她可爱的头发，拖着她去……那台子……她就在那里哭着，而我希望阻止他们。其实相当愚蠢。可她真的很年轻。”

“他们不知道你是谁？”

“一直都不知道。”最后街道上的石块几乎呻吟着要碎裂。但那是鲜血浸染了一切，人群叫喊着，还有一次，他们几乎是在疯狂的边缘舞蹈……

（后来，他是被尸体的气味熏醒的。波尔多抱着他——把他的碎块拼着抱在一起，等着他痊愈。她的睫毛上挂着泪水。他知道，凡尔赛已不复存于世间。）

“我不希望你知道，因为，那个，我没有——我以为你会失望。革命，还有人类，这一切可能会非常乱，而我不想毁了你的……”安灼拉的手指绕着他的脖子转了一圈，缓缓地摩擦着那根线。

“与我无关。”他的眼睛沉了下来，一只手抚摩着格朗泰尔的头发，另一只手绕回了城市的喉结上，接着轻轻按下他颈上搏动的血管。

“一直都与你有关。”格朗泰尔低语。他们靠得非常近。安灼拉就在他腿间。他看着他，他的手就停在那里，感受着他的心跳。“和你一样的人。和你一样明耀地燃烧着的人。”当他以为他就要忍不住的时候，安灼拉动了动，手覆上格朗泰尔的肩，然后向下滑去。

安灼拉惊呼出声。

看到格朗泰尔背上的伤是一回事，触摸到粗糙的虬结的机体组织则是另一回事。破了的皮肤从未得到治疗，留下的疤痕肿胀丑陋。安灼拉第一次犹豫了。巴黎竟伤毁得这样严重。他的背上没有一寸完好的皮肤。

“她和你一样燃烧。”安灼拉看到格朗泰尔露出最悲伤的微笑。

但那不是烧伤。他心中属于学者的那部分疑虑着。烧伤不是这样的。

“百年战争？英国人？胡格诺派？”他们怎么能做出这样的事？这样的伤只能是严刑拷打留下的。

格朗泰尔笑出声来。

（因为他记得，其他城市第一次看到这些伤时，自己是在舞会上晕倒了。慌乱的城市们望着伦敦，目光中满是指责。他记得，她也是慌乱和愧疚的，努力记起自己的所有战争，推测着什么时候她的人类们竟然能重伤了战争的 **胜者** 。巴黎想哭，因为他们以为只有他的敌人才会做出如斯行径。于是他告诉了他们真相，望着他们的神情从惊愕与怀疑变成了 **暴怒** 。）

“不，亲爱的安灼拉。是法国人。”他又笑了，声音空洞。“我想，是法国国王。胡格诺派愿意为贞德支付赎金。查理视若无睹地拒绝了。最后他们把她交给了英国人。说当时的我反应激烈绝不为过。我指控他，当着所有廷臣大人们的面，说他是个懦夫。然后我离开了，试图凭借自己的力量去救她。自然，我失败了。”安灼拉放在他肩上的手加了力。“因为我违抗了他的旨意，查理命令我承受鞭刑。”

（“让我们杀了他。”布拉格说，砖红的头发火焰般飘扬。奥斯陆站在她一侧，手抛起匕首又接住。爱丁堡也在那里，眼神急切。不全是朋友，不全是敌人。但他们都是城市。城市们守护彼此。

“不，不。事态才刚开始平息，现在我不能阻止他们。我只是……”然后年轻的巴黎——那个会笑的、会跳舞的、会打仗的、会支持每一次城市们的社交活动的巴黎——说了些惊人之语。“我只是需要一个人待一会儿。”

那是他们最后一次看见他。）

“我……”他知道安灼拉正努力忍住一篇义愤填膺的演讲。“你……伤得很重。”

“的确。通常情况下，我们身体上的伤会随着时间消退。不过我确保了这些伤没有。其实很容易。将近痊愈时再撕破伤口就可以了。”这话原本会毁了他们的气氛，但格朗泰尔的声音很轻。安灼拉则将手放在他身上，按摩着他的肩、他的锁骨，然后温热的手掌贴上了他心跳的所在。“我想记住。我希望国王也能记住。”

“真有反叛精神。”安灼拉不全是打趣地说。他们已经靠得很近，再动一步就会碰到对方的脸颊，彼此的吐息交织在一起。格朗泰尔正处在刀锋之上，只要再一下——

“我想，有些事情是值得为之战斗的。”足够了。安灼拉吻上他的唇，格朗泰尔再不能自已。他伸出一只手抱住金发男人，拉着他靠近自己。一边用另一只手托住安灼拉的头，一边加深这个吻。他几乎是将他抱向自己。

“你们，”他在他们分开时大声道，不知道自己是怒是喜，只是不愿让安灼拉离开，“总是试图让我感觉更好一点。总是希望我做这做那。”

安灼拉抓住他的头发，又将他拉进一个深吻，咬住他的下唇，和格朗泰尔梦中的人儿一样索求着。此次分开时他们都喘着气。“不过你喜欢这样。你参加会议不是单纯为了盯着我看。”

“你低估了我对于欣赏漂亮人儿的需要。”格朗泰尔的手指穿过安灼拉的卷发，在他白皙的脖颈上落下连续的吻。

“你低估了你自己的能力。”安灼拉没能忍住抽气声。

“啊，我希望你能遇上当年的我。你会爱上我的。”他忽然倒在了床上，安灼拉跨坐在他身上。他弯着腰，于是他们脸对着脸。

“安静。”他吻他的脖子，伤痕的位置——他继续动作，格朗泰尔的呼吸急促起来。他舔舐过他胸骨上每一道细小的伤疤。

“阿金库尔，伦——伦敦还有她可恨的长弓手们。”格朗泰尔断断续续地说道，肋骨上细长的伤疤在炎热的夏日依然会痛，“三十年战争。可恨的西班牙人耍了我们。”

接着是他体侧那块难看的皮肤。“黑死病。他们烧了尸体。只是个印子，不是——”安灼拉洁净的手和他的皮肤对比鲜明，这让他愧疚。“我只是……你确定吗……”

“安静。”安灼拉命令，嘴唇依然贴着格朗泰尔的皮肤。“我的情人是谁将是我自己的决定。我的决定。不要对我说三道四。”他的呼吸亦急促了，他很可能是在调情，可他看起来依然如此贞洁（作为一个——啊——正贴着格朗泰尔的大腿的人——硬了）。城市甩了甩脑袋，大笑起来。

“只有你才会在这种时候谈论正义和人权——难以置信——”安灼拉咬他的髋骨，格朗泰尔呻吟出声，不由自主地迎合起他的动作。安灼拉显得十分得意，缓缓地起身，缓缓地后仰，脱去他的背心和衬衫。

格朗泰尔盯着那白皙的肌肤看。完美无瑕，与他的截然相反。他触摸上去，手指颤抖着。

“不是阿波罗。”安灼拉小声说，“就是我。”而他所言不假，没有云石可以如此温暖，没有云石能带上如此红晕。格朗泰尔从没有这么高兴于自己的错误。安灼拉俯身，他们接吻，共享着体温和水汽。“我觉得我们得用到蜂蜡。”

“你怎么会知道这种东西？”他不是在抱怨。

“心思纯粹不意味着我还是个处子。”安灼拉几乎是坏笑道，“在我年纪小些、更容易分心的时候更是这样。”格朗泰尔愿为了那样的一个坏笑（和那副模样）把他摁在床上，不过安灼拉正在脱他们的裤子，于是他不再说话。

安灼拉在手指上抹蜂蜡。蜡烛即将燃尽，他蒙在熔金的辉光里。他伸手到两腿之间。安灼拉扩张自己时脊背后仰成优雅的弧线，而格朗泰尔在脑子里用法语、西日耳曼语和凯尔特语不知所云。

“哦，天啊，哦，请快点。”格朗泰尔攥起床单，几乎难以自持。他不能——他必须让安灼拉先这么做——小心些，这样会容易些（完美的脸因集中精力而微微皱起，嘴唇发出几不可闻的细碎声响）——因为温柔从不是格朗泰尔的习惯，他脑海中的鼓点声催促着他占有属于他的人。

于是他不知所云了一句，又一次抓住床单，进入安灼拉的身体时令对方因摩擦而呻吟出声。他完美的、可笑的、人类情人双手抓住他的肩，集中心思沉下腰纳入格朗泰尔。他灼热紧致，格朗泰尔撕破了床单。

“请。”他低声道。安灼拉微笑着吻了他，格朗泰尔抓住他的大腿，又一次向上挺入，令他们都喊出声来。

他们一同律动着。安灼拉咬他的唇，要求更多，于是格朗泰尔对于弄伤对方的恐惧烟消云散。安灼拉从来都会要求对方所能给予的全部，因此格朗泰尔加快了动作、加大了力度——他是城市，他知道自己的子民想要什么。这令他有些愧疚，不过他还是运用此种能力，找到了安灼拉身体内部能让他们一同获得极乐的那个点。

这是所有燃烧的梦境，这是所有失望的会议，这是所有淫荡的画稿。格朗泰尔的目光没有一刻从安灼拉身上离开。他握住安灼拉的分身、拉开他的双腿以更加深入，而安灼拉叫起来。他们交换着一个又一个的吻，身体相连，灵魂亦相连。格朗泰尔不知道，在这一切发生后，他还怎么能让安灼拉离开。然后他想——此时安灼拉脊背后仰，高潮了——也许，他可以不这么做。

（最美好的部分是安灼拉叫了他的名字，他的 **名字** ，不是巴黎，而是“格朗泰尔！求你，现在，格朗泰尔，我——”一遍又一遍，仿佛那是某种祷告。）


	11. Chapter 11

格朗泰尔醒了。

安灼拉枕在他身上，落在床头的阳光照亮了他的金发。再不会有任何梦醒时分比此刻更美。格朗泰尔笑着吻了安灼拉的发，男人动了动。冬天已是遥远的记忆。春天同最后的雨（巴黎时常下雨）一起随风去了。现在是夏天；他们卧在床上时，是暖的。

但巴黎的夏日不长（巴黎时常下雨，别忘了这点）。安灼拉决心利用好每一点时间，清晨时分他匆匆爬下床，坚持说需要工作。格朗泰尔看着他。有时他会把他拉回床上。有时安灼拉就让他这么做了。现在他们没有了第一次的急迫，更多的是缱绻缠绵。现在他不可能更熟悉安灼拉在那些金色的清晨的形状了。他的肩上竟然有雀斑，他的膝盖受过伤（他还是个孩子的时候从树上掉下来了，他总是爬得太高），他曾咬过指甲……每一处微小的不完美都比任何事物更能显出人性。

也许这就是安灼拉的计划；也许他希望让世界上的每个城市都爱上他，然后一一改变他们，让他们努力变得更好。然后寂静战争将不复存在，每个城市都将轻轻计数他的吐息——他们可以轮流。不过不会这样。格朗泰尔太自私了。安灼拉是他的，他怎么可能会让他走？即使是为了拯救世界也不行。格朗泰尔不要某个符号或是某段波澜壮阔的传奇恋情。他只要与安灼拉的那些清晨，在那些清晨，他们分享故事、汗水和微笑。

格朗泰尔转身，想要说话，尽管他知道言语过于无力、过于平凡，从爱情中无法抽离的格朗泰尔还是想说“ **别给我什么荣耀，我只想要你的陪伴** ”。不过安灼拉已经离开了。啊，格朗泰尔将脑袋埋进床单里。还有明天。

格朗泰尔睡了。

（他做梦，梦见安灼拉唇间流出的话语和塞纳河上的水波一般如珠似玉。他明白为什么那么多城市都爱他们的作家了：作家给了他们语言。安灼拉像诗一样。不只在他的言语里，更在他的皮肤里。

在梦里，他向下摸索着，云石的胸骨里是初升的繁星，中间的位置上没有跳动的心，只有自转着的、白热的太阳。他的血管里流淌着不是血或爱，而是最纯粹的生命。他并不惊讶，他一直能在安灼拉的眼睛、头发和言语里看见太阳和星辰。他的领袖从不流血，因为他的血即是光。在梦里，安灼拉由群星织就。有时，夜最深的时候，他梦见熄灭的星芒。）

格朗泰尔做梦。

有时候他分不清幻境与现实，一切都诡异朦胧地流了过去，时快时慢，像梦的碎片。街道上的声音似乎很遥远，他有些听不清。他对城市的感知在清醒的时候有些模糊。在他的世界里，只有安灼拉依然明亮清晰。他是他的太阳，其他一切都在逐渐黯淡下去。

（德尔斐的花又开了。）

如果他听从了雅典有关迷恋的建议，他就能意识到发生了什么。但他没有。他将巴黎的其他部分推向意识的远处，安灼拉能确保它们不会滑回来。他只想着金发男人，全心全意地想他。渐渐地，巴黎与他的人民渐行渐远。但他没有留意。他只想留住与安灼拉相处的日子里那少许珍贵的时光。

于是他作画，努力留住记忆。他在认识安灼拉之前就开始画他了，那时他还是一个飞翔的明亮影子。现在他笔下的是有血有肉的人了，不过一样明亮。他用初学者的热忱画着画——每一划、每一点、每一抹都是金色和红色。（如此多的红色。）有一次他打翻了颜料，衬衫湿透，手染上了红色，九块红色毁了安灼拉的肖像。然后他醒了，发现那不过是梦，于是继续作画。

他希望让极乐化为不朽。他们一起在街上散步的那些夜晚用软质粉笔。饱和色用油彩。咖啡馆的回忆全部用红与黑。争吵的时候用线条明晰的炭笔。交合的时候用水彩，隐约朦胧到分不清彼此。（他画安灼拉时，似在抚摩光洁的皮肤，直到皮肤上现出蓝与绿，直到安灼拉成了格朗泰尔曾经被敬仰的那个神明。）

也许他太怀疑自己了，或者太绝望了。有时候，他竟然会看着安灼拉，想： **十年后，我可会记得你？二十年后？一百年后？** 他很爱他，可他也曾同样爱过贞德。现在他记不起她的声音了。

但留下的那些记忆尽管可爱，也不过是暗夜里的耀星。是永恒外的须臾。快乐转瞬即逝，而暗影幢幢。于是格朗泰尔收集起这些田园牧歌，将它们贪婪地珍藏起来。你能责怪他吗？在意的人将会知道，最后的几个星期是完美的。

————————————————————

安灼拉知道格朗泰尔心不在焉。

过去的几个星期里，男人（他让他这么称呼他）一直这样。他花了更多的时间躺在床上，或者和他的画一起被锁在房间里，表情古怪迷离。安灼拉希望自己能做些什么，但他会治疗的弊病都是政治上的，不是心灵上的。安灼拉能努力发动革命改变社会，可是格朗泰尔的状态已经很糟糕了。他从未真正戒酒，亦从未停止怀疑。

而安灼拉同样心不在焉。他知道自己有时极端、甚至危险，可信仰的丝线早已缠上了他。失去信仰即是解开灵魂上的丝线。他花了很久才意识到格朗泰尔也是这样。好转的过程是缓慢的。某个群星闪烁的黑夜里，他接受了自己可能活不到格朗泰尔真正微笑的时刻这个可能。

没什么。他还是乐意为这一切奋斗。

次日清晨他说起这事时，格朗泰尔跨坐在他身上，将安灼拉压上床单。“看着我。”他命令道，眼睛是狂野的蓝，“只看着我。看着我的皮肤、头发和眼睛，别去想我的城市，只看着我。”他不愿去说那些不可避免的将来。于是安灼拉用自己的唇封住了格朗泰尔的话语。他们会谈，但不是今天。

如果他是个坦诚的人，或者是个随性的人，安灼拉就会承认夏天过于短暂。在床上度过的清晨十分美妙，但他不应该这样。格朗泰尔的笑还是痛的，他怎么能安眠？他有些焦虑。天气越来越热，革命越来越近。他开始在清晨时分离开床，到咖啡馆制定新的计划、解决新的问题、准备新的演讲。（格朗泰尔在他之后懒散地过来。有些事情从未改变。）

过去的缪尚有着欢快的吵嚷的学生，现在的缪尚堆满了抢。男人们（男孩们？）的神情沉重起来。有人在街角巡逻着。他们准备好了。他们只需要一个契机。

这很可能影响了格朗泰尔。有一天他们在像士兵一样训练。（他们被情势所迫。他们都不愿成为士兵。他们都不愿意伤害别人。格朗泰尔的脖子上有一圈红痕，安灼拉无法不去想一旦他——他们——成功了会发生什么。他的导师是罗伯斯庇尔，这大概不是件好事。）怀疑派格朗泰尔一定不会像他这么想。他转身离开，低声说了一句听起来像是“一群男孩”的话。

他们又开始争吵了，言辞锋利、令人不快，让不知道他们关系、却或多或少有所察觉的人们不知所措。（他们都同意解释起来内容太多、耗时太长——考虑到某些人口风不紧。）直到有一天安灼拉抓住格朗泰尔的领子，质问他他怎么回事。怀疑派含混不清地说了些：“我们在自欺欺人。你在自欺欺人。只是没有人承认。我们假装这一切都很容易。事实不是这样。”

安灼拉是知道的。他自然是知道的，但格朗泰尔还是走远了。他花了这么久来隐匿自己，以至于当他将那些时光藏到一边时，已经觉得不会有人会在意它们了。

（那夜安灼拉跨坐在他身上，将格朗泰尔压上床单。“你快把我逼疯了。”他咬了一下格朗泰尔的脖子。“你在躲我。我想找遍你的每一个角落，直到你在我面前无可隐藏——只是在我面前——我想让你听——我想除去你的这些墙垒，直到你再也不能躲避我。”格朗泰尔抓住他的手腕，起身迎合着，寻求着摩擦。

“放开我！”他下意识地说。可他即巴黎，而巴黎要求自由只让安灼拉的心跳更快了。这是个漂亮的巧合，不过很快他们就动了起来，格朗泰尔不再抱怨了。然而他刚刚无意识地指的不是这个， **不是这个** ——）

但他怎么会说出来？安灼拉正对着他笑。格朗泰尔知道这些让他失望：他的疏远、他的莽撞，可是他 **别无选择** ，除了信仰他的情人之外别无选择。至少现在没有。他的街道让他带上瘀伤，他人民的饥饿显示在他的肋骨上。安灼拉正在理解，不过人类就是人类。

局势紧张，无忧的时光越来越少了。他要的不是欢愉。他们依然会做，但那些在一起谈心的夜晚已是久远的记忆。不过他们都在尽力。在咖啡馆里向彼此微笑。在沙发上双腿交缠地坐着。有一次安灼拉在准备某个关于教育的演讲，格朗泰尔则大声批评着，安灼拉回应——然后怀疑派——用困惑的语调——说：“哦，我同意你。”安灼拉于是盯着他看，接着走到房间的另一侧，双手捧起格朗泰尔的脸，吻了他。

次日清晨，安灼拉回身看着他，问：“为什么是我？这么多人，你为什么独独选择了我？”

格朗泰尔大笑。于他，这从不是选择。“我们所没有的往往吸引着我们，亲爱的阿波罗。”

他没能止住笑，他笑到眼泪流到脸颊上，直到有些惊慌的安灼拉拉住他，强迫他看着他。屋外，巴黎的街道移动着，如耐不住酷暑的盘蛇。

“你怎么了？”安灼拉质问。

“鼓点。”格朗泰尔回答。当然是鼓点。此前他怎么从未意识到？他的脉搏声不是血液流动的声音，而是鼓点声。“鼓点声又响了。”

革命即将到来。格朗泰尔觉得他能感觉到。在他背上，刀锋最先落下的地方有些刺痒。不过也许他是在害怕。（或者在自作多情。安灼拉问他：“人民会站起来吗？”格朗泰尔微笑。他没有说谎。没有真正说谎。）

而即使他在说谎，某些在天之灵也一定会原谅他的。为了让安灼拉继续温存地对待他、继续亲吻他、继续抚摩他背上的伤痕，他不得不这么做。可是在每个动作间，未来都更近了。（这是最后一次了吗？他是在向我努力记住他一样，努力记住我吗？）于是他尽力抓住这些时光。上帝知道，他努力了，然而它们还是从他的指间流走，每个微笑都透着悲伤。

他对安灼拉的感情影响了巴黎对即将到来的暴力的感情。街道在寂静与喧嚣间摇摆着，正如格朗泰尔在城市与人类间犹豫不决。（我是谁？我是谁？）日升月落，有时格朗泰尔觉得自己大概终于要淹没在时光里，有时他心中只有热烈的希望。光明没有燃烧，而是如羽翼般从皮肤中蔓延出来。现在水全部渗进了土里，墓穴干了，脆弱地暴露在阳光下。他盼望着、期待着。

不过，越来越难以忽略其他城市的来信了。完好的信封裹着完好的信纸，在书桌抽屉里渐渐成堆。

————————————————————

这一切不会长久。

人类如同蜡烛，光明温暖，但很快就会燃尽。安灼拉的火焰更炽烈，所以他的生命也将更短暂。他总是在向新的目标前进，而革命即将到来。安灼拉说他能在骨骼中感觉到，然后满怀希望地看着格朗泰尔，直到城市表示同意，并绝望地希望自己没有说谎。（他没有说谎。他不可能说了谎。）

他的脑海中每天都会响起鼓点声，不过节奏变了。更轻、更慢，让他在他们温暖的床上也觉得冷。发现这一切和他所想的不完全一样用了些时间，但情有可原。他既然已敞开了闭锁几个世纪的心扉，自然会有些其他东西从里面出来。

“这被称为收获月。”一天夜里，他轻快地告诉安灼拉。最好处理掉这件事。“出现橙色或红色的月亮的时候——会有——会有某些仪式。古老的神灵会庆祝、宴饮。”

“这也被称为酒月，或者吟唱月。”安灼拉续完了他的话，没有抬起眼睛。他紧张地工作着，过了一会儿才察觉到这沉默。他抬起眼睛时发现格朗泰尔正看着他。“你觉得，在你提起那些鼓点之后我没有去做研究？在我看到你的纹身之后？”

"真是堕落。"格朗泰尔评论。安灼拉红了脸。格朗泰尔相当确定那次图书馆之行是次有趣的经历。

“男子气概之神如是说。”

“天啊，”格朗泰尔遮住眼睛，“你还真研究了。”

“理论上，你还应该有角。我很失望。”他合上书，“现在，你为什么和我说这个？收获的月亮在秋天才有。”

“通常是这样的。不过街道上有暴力，风向也变了，我能感觉到。”他颤抖了一下，接着恢复了正常，“有时候……有时候城市人类的一面会……不那么明显。我们是大地的孩子，我们很容易被影响——森林、海潮、古老的歌谣。我们会抑制，不过，啊，有些事情无法忽略。我只是希望你知道。”

“如果你……人类的一面不那么明显……我会有危险吗？”

“当然不会。”格朗泰尔有些气恼地说，“我还是我。只是会有些失控。你只需要记住，不要跑，否则我会追你。你不会想这样的。”

“如果我不这么做呢？”安灼拉的声音很轻，格朗泰尔没有听见。

有一段时间，他们没有再记起这次对话。

直到红月升起的那天晚上。

格朗泰尔迟到了，在会议期间就一直坐在角落里。安灼拉不知道他是喝醉了还是不高兴。他看起来心神恍惚，无意识地把玩着一个酒瓶，看着他们开会。古怪的是，没有人走近他。

安灼拉离开咖啡馆的时候，月亮大而圆，血红的光投下诡异的影。夏天的收获月。胆小的人会留在家里，但是安灼拉全心想着即将到来的革命，无暇顾及这一点，亦没有留意整个晚上，格朗泰尔的目光都落在他身上。

身后传来声响。

他忽然发现，自己身在巴黎最黑暗的巷子里。安灼拉缓缓转身，扫视四周，寻找着威胁。看到格朗泰尔从阴影中走出时，他放下心来。

“格朗泰尔！”他高兴地叫道。但有什么不对。城市偏着脑袋，脚步缓慢，几乎是……无声无息地向他走来。

安灼拉本能地害怕了，后退了一步。纹身又出现了，不过这一次，格朗泰尔的皮肤几乎全是蓝与绿。线条蔓延到指尖、环绕着脖颈，有几抹甚至掠过颧骨。浓重的蓝与绿交织扭曲在一起，藤蔓似乎在向外蔓延，似乎能束缚住周围的一切——包括安灼拉。

格朗泰尔站得很近，他们只隔了几寸。他的瞳孔放大，边缘现出了森林绿的环。他低头，呼吸灼烧着安灼拉的颈弯。

“格朗泰尔？”安灼拉试着克服催促自己在被永久捕获前逃离的本能（以及另一种、让他后退并束手就擒的本能）。“放严肃点。”

“我原是 **一本正经的** 。”接着他笑了，露出牙齿，“现在，跑。”

于是安灼拉跑。

他怎么能忘记收获月？收获月与狩猎月就如阿波罗与阿尔忒弥斯。狩猎于月盈时开始。

安灼拉跑过街道。他知道格朗泰尔是巴黎，能感觉到他的每一次迈步、每一次呼吸，于是没有注意隐蔽，而是努力跑得更快。（他能感觉到，格朗泰尔就在自己身后的阴影里。城市没有追他，只是消遣似的看着他试图逃跑，并将在合适的时刻猎取他的猎物。）

不过他不害怕。（“我不会伤害你！”他曾这样说，而他们相信彼此。）他投入地跑着，肺和肌肉愉快地工作，令他忘记了身为领袖的紧张和困难。街道空寂——很可能是人为的——所以他能一直跑下去——

——他还是有一点害怕的。古老的动物本能让他知道，身后有着更强大的猎手。不过这害怕伴着兴奋。如果他能回到自己的公寓，赢得这场追逐，胜过一位城市——将是不小的成就。（虽然他不希望有这成就。来。他在心里催促着。 **你若能做到，就来追上我。** ）

他应该知道的。街道弯得古怪，不断回转着，他渐渐辨认不出身在何处，砖石的声响让他想起移动的森林。城市不过是另一种荒野，而他被困在了这荒野里。他的心跳像鼓点。他跑上台阶进入公寓，格朗泰尔则从阴影中走出，抓住了他的手腕。他一直都等在那里。安灼拉未曾有过逃离的机会。

格朗泰尔将他重重按在墙上，令他无法呼吸。他蹭着他的金发，吸入他的气息，手则充满占有欲地固定住他的身子，扯着他红色的短上衣。“红的。”他轻轻道，声音比平时更低沉粗野，“这颜色在黑夜中太亮了。我想你是愿意被我找到的。”

安灼拉未及回答（亦未及止住脑中回旋的词语—— **收获、俘虏、猎物** ），格朗泰尔就抬起他的身子，分开他的腿、进入了他、几乎要将他撕碎。安灼拉努力保持静止，不去迎合他的动作。城市舔了舔嘴唇，声音成了醇厚浓烈的酒。“你想要这样吗？”

出于倔强、惊讶和对格朗泰尔反应的好奇心，安灼拉挑衅地沉默着。他努力转头去看，但格朗泰尔迫使他抬着头，又上前了一步，将他抬得更高。他侵略似地吻着他，舌头品尝着他的味道，并咬着他的下唇直到他呻吟出声。这时候格朗泰尔满意地低声问他：“你想要这样吗？”

“来吧。”天旋地转，接着安灼拉发现他们正在他的房间里、他的床上——明天这一切将有些难解释。但格朗泰尔脱下衬衣时，安灼拉只能注目于他的纹身，曲线交结成暗色的藤蔓森林，潜藏其中的生物将要偷走外面的漂亮人儿（偷走他）。

格朗泰尔赤裸着站在他身前，神色间是最原始的欲望，令安灼拉觉得他才是无所隐藏的那个——而此时格朗泰尔命令道：“脱衣服。”

“如果我不这么做呢？”（他并非 **猎物** 。）格朗泰尔自喉咙里发出一声低吼，将他固定在身下的床上。他强迫安灼拉完全躺下，暴露出白皙的脖颈。格朗泰尔放松下来，轻轻啃咬那块皮肤，接着动手解开他的衬衣，在胸骨上落下亲吻。“我胜了你。我赢得了捕猎，我要我的奖赏。”他拉开安灼拉的裤子。“我抓住了你，小兔子，所以我可以吃了你。”快感吞噬了安灼拉。

安灼拉叫出声，用力向上——或者试图用力——格朗泰尔扶住了他一侧髋骨，固定着他，吸吮着、舔舐着，舌头绕回头部，接着又是一遍。

他以为他将要高潮时，格朗泰尔抬起头来。安灼拉含混不清地抱怨着，不过这算不得难堪，因为格朗泰尔分开他的双腿时看起来很是满意。他伸出手指，安灼拉在情欲的作用下先是舔舐着，然后将三根手指含进嘴里，尽力将它们润湿。

“求你。”他终于说。格朗泰尔抽出手指，令安灼拉感到空虚。城市舔着嘴唇，手划过安灼拉的身子，又抓住他被束缚住的手腕，将他的腿分得更开。他要让他知道，他是多么无助。（ **猎物** 。）

“收获。”他低声说，眼睛成了浓重的黑色。“我的。”他挺入，咬住安灼拉的唇止住了他的喊声，然后更用力地进入得更深，直到安灼拉只能看见白色的星星、直到安灼拉高潮。格朗泰尔笑了，声音野性而快乐。

夜更深时，安灼拉有些茫然地醒来。他的身子甜蜜地疼痛着，格朗泰尔正在温柔地亲吻他的瘀伤。“抱歉。”他低声道，眼睛恢复了蓝色。

“没事。”安灼拉喘息道，伸出手臂抱住了他。他不再因为革命而紧张了。他的肌肉疲惫却放松。格朗泰尔微笑，他们交换了一个深吻，然后格朗泰尔的手指滑到了安灼拉身下那个依然松弛的地方。他的皮肤上又现出了蓝与绿。安灼拉睁大眼睛。“还要？”

“男子气概之神，还记得吗？”格朗泰尔笑出声。云过月现，一切再次蒙上了红色的影。他们又做了两次。一次安灼拉撑着床呜咽着，格朗泰尔则从后面抓住他的脖颈。一次格朗泰尔成了被困在安灼拉身下的那个，随着安灼拉骑乘的动作动着，索吻时得到的皆是有些高傲的、因处在上风而有些气息不足的啃咬。

（安灼拉的髋骨上留下了一处咬痕。蓝绿的，似乎不会消去。）

————————————————————

这一切不会长久。

安灼拉生命短暂。

鼓点声安静了一阵子，但格朗泰尔知道这只是暂时的。他无可避免地想起了最后一次狩猎的狼和吟唱着的悲伤的月亮。这是终结前最后的欢愉——大地最后的赠礼——月亮的绝唱是献给谁的？他，还是……

格朗泰尔凝视着安灼拉的金发。他无法想象其中会出现灰色，或者云石无暇的脸庞上出现皱纹。永恒的青春是他的宿命。格朗泰尔在心灵深处一直知道。他不可能活过三十岁。（如此年轻，为什么他们总是如此年轻？）尽管如此，他还是得告诉他什么。

“有这样一个故事，主角是一位爱上了某个人类并同他一起堕落的城市。”安灼拉僵硬起来。从他的角度，他不能看见他的脸，但格朗泰尔知道安灼拉正蹙着眉头。“所有城市都会给更年轻的城市讲这个故事，为了警告他们。”罗马将这个故事说给了他和伦敦。而他们都是不怎么样的学生。

“主角是谁？”

“庞培。”安灼拉呼出一口气。他知道大致走向了。“她有一位恋人。他不是什么显赫人物——有时候事情就是这样。人类不需要摘取星辰，城市也会爱上他们。我记得他挺善良。他最大的错就是身为人类，然后死了。”

“后来呢？”安灼拉抬起头，格朗泰尔将手指插进他卷曲的头发。

“她跳进了维苏威火山。”

安灼拉直起身来，手中的纸页掉在了地上。格朗泰尔皱眉，想给他一个拥抱。“自杀。”他不是教徒，但依然目露惊讶。“城市可以这样吗？”

“不可以。”久远的记忆：烟尘升上天际，街道上的人们止住步伐凝视着。“会有后果。”

（后来他们带着年轻的城市去那些火山灰之下的街道、去看那些试图逃跑的死去的人。那些人被禁锢在了石头里，被恐惧困住、被死亡扭曲，每张脸都戴上了可怕的面具。教训。年长的城市严肃地说。永远不要爱上人类。）

“她跳进岩浆的那一刻，火山喷发。所有人都死了。城市被谋杀或者意外死亡——暴动、混乱——已经足够糟糕，而自杀……城市若失去了活下去的欲望，就没有什么能够幸存。”

安灼拉的目光中带上了恐惧。格朗泰尔知道他正在记忆中寻找着某个孤独的、痛苦的酒鬼。城市笑了。声音甚是难听。“别担心，要忽略人民活下去的愿望、选择伤害自己不是什么容易的事，需要有很强的意志。我要维持住背上的伤就已经很麻烦了。”

他不是永远有自由意志的。

（对于其他更强大的城市而言，事情不是这样。不过他不嫉妒他们。他记得，自己和里斯本在一起时——彼时他们还是孩子，躺在床上，被单蒙住脑袋。她的手指勾勒出腕上的伤痕，小声说：“决定是否能够幸存的不是我们的经历，而是我们自己的选择。”）

安灼拉凝视着暗处。格朗泰尔拿开了手。“你在希望我没有和你说这个。”

“算是吧。”金发男人承认，“我们学到的与这截然不同：城市需要人类的影响；是我们决定了他们；如果没有我们，”现在轮到他苦笑出声，“如果没有我们，城市就不会有信仰、有思想、有生或者死的欲望。”

“你会知道的。”格朗泰尔沉重地回答。

那夜他们一同卧在床上，安灼拉一如既往地枕在他身上。然而无人入眠。巴黎的一切似乎都在屏着呼吸，等待着闸门打开、革命的潮水再度流泻到街道上。

阳光洒进房间。

格朗泰尔的手上沾满红色颜料。他觉得自己又在做梦了。于是他微笑着说：“你知道，我爱上你了。”

安灼拉看着他：“我知道。”

这就足够了。

安灼拉是他的太阳。你不能制止格朗泰尔去追逐他，正如你不能止住鸟儿飞翔。

于是，对，他说了谎。他紧紧攥住自己的画，假装他的快乐能让世界的色彩变得更明亮、变成红的、红的、红的。

（黑与白在信纸上呐喊着。）

现实是黑暗，从四面八方涌来，封闭住一切去路。然而格朗泰尔被阳光灼伤了眼睛。

被爱。

爱是允许他继续希望的谎言。他将用蜡塑出一副翅膀，然后，假装在梦里，自己没有坠落，而是在飞翔。


	12. Chapter 12

格朗泰尔的胸口有些痒。不，更准确地说，有些紧；他心脏上面的皮肤不舒服地收紧了。他坐在咖啡馆里惯常的座位上，心不在焉地揉了揉。疼得不重，应该没什么大事。事实上，比起考虑这个问题，他更愿意看安灼拉敞开的领口里现出的锁骨。

安灼拉正在演讲，金发在烛光中发亮。可能格朗泰尔最近喝太多了，他的梦境最近有些烦。其他人述说着最新的情势跑进跑出。空气中尽是紧张的希冀。他们比对着数字、清点着武器。对，难道这不 **令人激动** 吗？火药味让格朗泰尔不舒服，但他爱人双颊上兴奋的色彩止住了他的话。

他的胸口更疼了。

巴黎即将有变。在公众场合这样做有些不明智，但眼下所有人都注目于无畏的领袖而非他。格朗泰尔靠在椅背上，闭上眼睛，让意识蔓延到外面的街道上。穿过咖啡馆（ **我们能做到的/如此孤独/我有点饿了/看我，热安为什么不在看我** ）、行到门外，接着遇上了熟人。

马吕斯游荡进了酒店。

刹那间，格朗泰尔的嘴里似乎溢满了糖。

城市的身份令他痛苦，不过有时也令他愉悦。现在就是这样。城市们能感知的不仅是人民的苦难，还有他们的爱恋。

格朗泰尔无论如何不会放弃这类经历。他能感到马吕斯正走进他的世界，因爱而茫然。这种情感自年轻人放射出来，在空气中振动出一首无声的歌。格朗泰尔对安灼拉的爱是狂野的：如火焰，如日光，如群星陨落。马吕斯（对于珂赛特，珂赛特，我不知道该说什么）的爱是柔软的。同样强大，不过温和，如初春黎明，如百灵展翅，（未来： **亚麻色头发的女孩，白色和粉色的育儿室，无尽的夏日，被叫做“爸爸”** ）。格朗泰尔几乎无法承受此种甜蜜。

 **哦，我的朋友。** 格朗泰尔祝福着他。 **你将拥有多美好的人生。**

（此时他没有注意，在未来的图景里，少了几张脸庞。）

他醉醺醺地坐在桌边傻笑着，沉迷于爱情里，没有听清楚若李在问马吕斯出了什么问题。从年轻人身上涌出的情感令人无比难忘，比任何酒都要甜美。如果他凑上去闻闻马吕斯，应该不会有什么奇怪？他们是朋友。朋友可以闻彼此的气味。他可以走近点。只要不近到能闻到他身上的拿破仑崇拜味就可以了。

“我能看见他们。”他梦呓似地说。“马吕斯是个诗人类型的人。他们应当是一对怪有趣的情人。我能想象那是怎么回事。一往情深竟然忘了亲吻。在地球上玉洁冰清，在无极中成双成对。他们是两个能感觉的灵魂。他们双双在星星里就寝。”

曾经，他也是个诗人类型的人。他也已经把那忘了。其他人因他的话笑出来，就马吕斯有个——用格朗泰尔的话说——星星相照的情人而拿他打趣。安灼拉在他们身后站了起来，眼睛因气恼而颜色加深。他几乎没看格朗泰尔——他知道是什么影响了他——转而批评起马吕斯。

格朗泰尔又感觉疼了。这次他不能无视它了。小提琴的琴弦越拉越紧，令他无法呼吸，巴黎的街道纷纷安静下来——琴弦颤动、弯曲，最后崩断。

在什么地方，某个灵魂的光熄灭了。

死亡能影响一切城市，但有些死亡的后果更糟糕。领袖、爱人、其他什么城市或人民在意的人（通常两者在意的是相同的人）。某个能让人为他的死亡悲痛万分的人。可格朗泰尔沉浸在安灼拉的光里，无法看到金色光芒之外的世界。ABC 之友都在这里。他想不出是谁的死亡能激起如此波澜。

他的眼睛因酒精或者幻梦——他分不清——而迷离。格朗泰尔知道他应该去找安灼拉。然而男人正在号召人们聚拢过来。他不能打扰。

于是不在安灼拉身边的只有他一个了。

一个瘦小的身影上了楼梯，扯了扯古费拉克的袖子。古费拉克让众人安静，然后格朗泰尔知道他痛的原因了。男孩高亢刺耳的声音盖过了喧嚣：“拉马克将军——”

“死了。”格朗泰尔小声说。没有人听到他接上了话。不过公白飞望了他一眼，神色莫测。

但这都不重要。悲伤正自安灼拉身上涌出。城市能感知到的一切中，悲伤是最糟糕的。悲伤咸涩，像海，流到他们的眼睛里、在他们的皮肤底下埋上沙子。更糟糕的是，人类相较城市，悲伤的时间更短，如同潮水冲蚀沙滩上的脚印时，最先消失的是作为悲伤来源的记忆，而非悲伤本身。城市可以悲伤数个世纪。

（告诉我，安灼拉，你我会以同样长的时间哀悼彼此么？）

安灼拉从不是易变的。他做事从不有始无终。源自他的悲伤像格朗泰尔喉咙口的一口滚烫的水。安灼拉在吵嚷的人群中站起身。人们看着他，他也看着他们，泪水盈盈，目光坚定。

（格朗泰尔的抽屉里堆了些信。）

“拉马克去世了。”

（ **你写信给我们，说你爱上了一个人类。** ）

“他的死即我们等待的契机。”

（ **我都不知道这可能发生。** ）

“在葬礼上人民将赞颂他的名，而这将是我们的时刻！”

（ **德尔斐的花又开了。有人在信仰阿波罗呢。** ）

“所有人都将听见我们的呼声！”

（ **你的迷恋是不健康的。** ）

“我们的时候近了，近到人血脉贲张。”

（ **很明显，你将为此受难。你将难过、心碎。你将堕落。既然这无可避免，为什么不趁着依然在空中时尽情飞翔？** ）

“不过我们必须警惕。”

（有些信未曾拆封。）

“我们面临着危险的军队。”

（ **你在做什么。立刻停下。** ）

“我们不可能在人数和装备上胜过他们。”

（ **我感觉不到你了。发生了什么？** ）

“你们很可能会付出沉重的代价。”

（ **你才刚好了一点，不要再离开我们！** ）

“此时我们必须决定自己将成为何人、将为何而战。”

（ **别这么做。** ）

“将为何而死。”

（ **别这么做。** ）

“世界色彩变幻。”

（ **别这么做。** ）

“人民明白这一点。他们会响应我们的号召。”

——格朗泰尔跑了出去。他无法呼吸。他踉跄着离开酒店，走进某条小巷，靠在墙上努力吸入空气。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉从他身后走来，“你还好吗？”城市不知道，如果男人没有派人去召集他们的盟友，他能否发觉自己不见了。

“不是很好。”格朗泰尔说。他身边的街道都动了动。准备迎接战斗。“但你是对的。时机到了。就是现在。”光线昏暗，安灼拉看不清他的眼睛，于是他笑了笑。

“我知道。这只是开始。我也能感觉到。”

虽然腿发软，格朗泰尔还是支撑着自己离开墙。他的手先放在安灼拉的肩上，然后理了理他的金发。“你看起来很累，亲爱的。我们一起睡？”

安灼拉从他的抚弄中抽身。“不是今晚。对不起，就是这样。在这以后，一切都将改变。我们将拥有无尽的时间。”安灼拉又笑了，在咖啡馆的光亮中他笑得灿烂。格朗泰尔在巷子的阴影里。 **如此年轻……** “在这以后，我能帮你疗伤。”

他们分开了。

望着安灼拉离去的那瞬间，格朗泰尔突然十分后悔刚刚没有吻他。剧烈的疼痛令他措手不及。他不应悲伤。之后，他还可以吻他的。总还有明天。

（那夜，格朗泰尔梦到了雨。）

————————————————————

现在是一八三二年六月五日。人民在歌唱。

晨光清澈，天空一碧如洗。不过这天并不缺乏色彩，因为安灼拉的红马甲足够明亮。红色很配他。格朗泰尔拉了拉自己的红便帽（许多年前的物件了），遮住眼睛。

他们在街上，在主干道旁的支路上列队排开。送殡的队伍行进着。

格朗泰尔深吸一口气，骤然间整个巴黎似乎活了过来。

起义者们涌向前，占领了车厢和士兵们的马。在他们身后，人民与他们一同唱起歌来。格朗泰尔有关革命的一切记忆都渐渐浮现。他的手开始发抖。士兵太多了。

他与他的领袖一起爬上灵车，看着侍卫们策马离开。人民欢呼着。

“他们会回来的。”他说。安灼拉点头，手中依然高举着红旗。

前方的探子们传信给公白飞，公白飞又传给安灼拉。格朗泰尔不喜欢一语成谶。骑兵于前方的街道上列队成阵，步枪闪着寒光（阿金库尔的冲锋，耶路撒冷的防线，西班牙的战争；这场景再熟悉不过）。

“不到不得已就别这么做。”安灼拉对其他什么人说。

人民歌唱着。士兵等待着。有那么一瞬间，格朗泰尔想起了和平、变革与他的同志们，暗暗祈望。

接着枪响了。一个女人向后倒去，血溅长裙。

（最糟糕的来了。格朗泰尔能感觉到那个男孩。那个国民自卫军是个男孩。他能感觉到他的恐惧，他的手指刚在扳机上打了滑。他是巴黎的孩子，巴黎不可能不认识他——不可能不爱他。于是格朗泰尔闭上眼睛。人群将男孩从马车里拖了出来，很快就把他毫无生气的身体丢到了女人的尸体旁。他和她的儿子一样大——如果另一个男孩还活着的话。）

士兵们冲锋，格朗泰尔的全部思想集中在了安灼拉身上。

勇敢、杰出、愚蠢的安灼拉只有一把手枪，只能凭借红旗抵靠得过近的士兵。马吕斯和他一起搏斗着，可安灼拉穿了红色。最明最亮的红色。格朗泰尔能察觉到足有六个国民自卫军注意到了那色彩，其中三个瞄准了他。

安灼拉落地时，格朗泰尔就在他上方。他的双臂伸开，腹部中了两弹。混乱中，没有人注意到他没有摔到地上。他向下看，朝着安灼拉露出了一个带血的微笑，感觉有那么些疯狂。“我不会去送你的殡。”

“走，你得离开这里。”安灼拉已经站了起来，语调急促。“我们会把他们逼回去，然后建筑街垒。可是你需要去一个安全的地方。”

“我正想和你这么说。”

然而，他什么时候能拒绝安灼拉？何况，若他继续留在这里，保不准会发生什么。显然，他们会屠杀起义者来找他的。

格朗泰尔从心底里害怕这一点。他离开战斗最激烈的地方，手压在腹部的伤口上。他自然有伤得更重的时候，但这并不能让眼下的疼痛减轻。组织纤维在体内缠绕着弹片，努力将意外侵入的金属推挤出去。在他身侧，街道的呻吟甚至盖过了战斗的声响——它们的城市受伤了。他走近两栋楼时，它们为他分开，现出一条能保证他安全的小巷。

格朗泰尔几乎是舒了一口气，跑了进去。耳畔战斗的声响小了些，他皱着脸拉开衬衫。湿透的布料紧紧黏在腹部的伤口上，不过还好，没有陷进组织里——感染对于城市的后果更严重。最后，血不再流了，几秒钟内金属落到地上，皮肤结了痂。他放下心来。

身后，步枪自无力的手中滑落。

格朗泰尔的血冷了。

他在恐惧中缓缓转身，一个国民自卫军正盯着他看。年轻人离得够近，能看到伤口愈合的过程。他也够聪明，能弄懂这说明了什么。

“巴黎……”国民自卫军崇敬地小声说。他伸出一只颤抖的手。“您是巴黎。”

巴黎说什么都会撕破男孩的喉咙的。 **巴黎。** 巴黎会这么做的。可这一刻，他不是巴黎。他是格朗泰尔。人类的那面占了上风，所以他无法让自己——不是这里，不是现在。他望进男孩的眼睛，本能地看到他有一个家庭：母亲和兄弟们。他不是特别愿意当兵，但军饷很好。制服不合身。枪支很重。他之所以跟踪戴红便帽的男人——巴黎，是因为希望和一个真正的叛徒搏斗一场，而不是朝着民众胡乱开枪。

而格朗泰尔……说什么都杀不了他。国民自卫军走上前，睁大的眼睛因惊异而湿润。格朗泰尔脚步不稳地后退。

“请您别走。”国民自卫军乞求道。

士兵因得见他的城市而精神恍惚，没有注意到公白飞从他身后跑来。革命者朝国民自卫军的脑后劈了一掌，然后跑到格朗泰尔身边查看他是否安好。

“你在这里干什么？你可能会暴露。”公白飞回头看了看国民自卫军。格朗泰尔无比清晰地看到，学者正衡量着男孩的生命是否抵得上一颗枪子的价钱。“只有他一个吗？有什么其他人看到你愈合的过程吗？”

“不……没有其他人。”

“我们的武器放在别处。只能一会儿再处置他。现在，你必须走。”

公白飞指了指巷子另一端。小路通往科林斯。然而格朗泰尔一动不动。

“你……你知道？”他得到的回应是公白飞恼怒的一眼。自然，问题很愚蠢。公白飞总是知道的。

“现在快走！告诉博须埃和若李我们就快到了。”

格朗泰尔逃也似地离开了。他躲了几十年，却在最近的一年里被发现了三次。他如此困惑，以至于纹身都没有显现。就是现在了吗？他的抽屉里堆着信。他的街道上是战斗的人民，他们高呼着他的名。就是现在了吗？他终于要回来了吗？

他跑进酒店，不知是该激动还是该惶恐，脸上却隐隐浮起微笑。若李和博须埃坐在一张桌边喝酒，他抓住大个子的那人，无视了若李看向他的担忧的眼神（他看起来有些惊慌）。

“他们要来了。”格朗泰尔急促不清地说，“他们要建筑街垒。”

“在哪里？”若李忙问。

“这地方就不错。”博须埃笑着站了起来，“就是这里！”

他们跑到外面的街道上，准备等候同伴们。格朗泰尔正要和他们一起出去，忽然听到一个女子拦住他：“巴黎。”

有那么极可笑的一瞬间，他以为又一个人类发现了他的身份。也许是米西什塔，或者是酒店的女主人，或者是外面街道上的一个女人。然而走近他的是一个娇小的身影，斗篷的兜帽拉得低低的，褐色卷发从布料里垂下来，与他对视的是熟悉的蓝眼睛。

“巴黎。”她又说。

“波尔多。”她的兄长轻声道，“你在这里做什么？”

“我可以问你同样的问题。你究竟以为你在这里做什么？”

“我又在做大家都知道的那些事了。”巴黎重新试着微笑。她的妹妹神色依然惊恐，于是他知道努力失败了。他知道人们开始注意他们了。即使向来不修边幅，波尔多依然是美丽的。绝大多数伤疤藏在她的衣裙之下。她太美了，美得不应该出现在他身边。“你应该离开这里，漂亮的妹妹，很快就要开始打了。别显得那么慌嘛，难道不是你告诉我应该——应该——”

“我告诉你应该找个人大干一场。我告诉你——我希望你享受这过程然后终于忘了贞德这影子。我没有告诉你应该发动革命危及自己——我们所有人都没有这个意思！我没有告诉你应该……应该恋爱……至少不是和人类。”说到最后，她语带哽咽。

格朗泰尔的手又开始发抖了。

“所以，你现在来这里做什么？来惩罚我？”

波尔多抓住他的手，紧紧拉住不让他抽开。她的眼睛里闪着火光。

“不！我来这里是因为 **你不再回我们的信了** 。你知道我们有多担心你么？你知道当你重新开始通讯时我们有多少希望、你知道当你扔掉我们的信纸时我们有多难过么？我们爱你！你是我们的哥哥！在这一切之前、很早很早的时候，你就是我们的哥哥了！”

她哭了起来。巴黎慢慢地将自己的手从她的手中拿开。他无言以对。

“你……你应该走，波尔多。你就走吧。”

“不可以。我是来带你走的。保证你的安全。上次我们失败得那么彻底。”

“你必须听从我的话。我是首都。”

“你现在还是？”波尔多几乎绝望到要抓住最后一根稻草，“可是我们都感受不到你了。我们都在这片土地上感受不到你了。好像你已经死了一样。”

“你应该走。”

“求求你……”她的眼睛蓝到了极致，巴黎不知道自己的眼睛从前有没有那样明亮，“你必须明白。这不会有结果的。只是他们一厢情愿！ **革命不会成功的。** 不要让你的这位阿波罗烧伤了你，不要再这么做。”

有时候他们的眼睛还是一样的。比如说因泪水而迷蒙的时候。“我爱他。”

“所以说他能够伤害你。”

“格朗泰尔！”他辨认出了快乐的喊声。ABC 之友从战场跑了回来，正在街上四散寻找着补给和建筑用的家具。

“巴黎。”波尔多急促地说。

“格朗泰尔！”

“巴黎。”

安灼拉。

做出选择竟是如此轻松。

波尔多只能看着巴黎消失，留下悲伤地微笑着的格朗泰尔。

“你应该走，漂亮的妹妹。”

可说话的男人不是他的哥哥。

“格朗泰尔！”

他离开了。

————————————————————

博须埃说得对。这是建筑街垒的好地方。科林斯从左边和右边封住蒙德都街，只留下往圣德尼街的通路。古费拉克和其他人冲楼上的伙伴叫着，要求向下面扔家具，其他人则搬运着木梁和石板——还有一架翻倒的马车——来建筑街垒。

格朗泰尔的皮肤里依然有从前的街垒留下的木屑。已经过去了几十年，但是这些伤依然比背上的伤更疼。他不想再来一次了。

于是他悄悄沿着街边行走着，弄松他知道 ABC 之友将会敲响的门，顺便看了看门里的情形。他令房屋聚合直到没有间隙，令所有的巷子沉入地下直到地面上看不出痕迹。他停在了一个下水道的入口处，不知道会不会有人走投无路到选择进去，最终移开了手（脑海中浮现出亚麻色头发的女孩）。格朗泰尔继续向前。屋顶倾斜得更厉害了，还生了些霉。现在枪手趴在上面更麻烦了。街道似乎在自己变窄，充满激情的人们没有留意到行走在他们中的艺术家。那艺术家正用手划过墙垒。

街垒高大起来。路障从楼上重重地落到街上，仿佛阻断了通往他心脏的血管。不过，难道革命不一直是这样的？巴黎的街道能感受到他的触碰。他们向他靠近、向他低语、向他诉说早已渗进石头里的血的记忆。他聆听着，回忆着。

他回忆起了第一座街垒。一五八八年。他的街道上全是外国兵，神圣同盟冲他们的国王喊叫着，鲜血流下教堂的石阶。他回忆起了一六四八年。三十年战争结束了，赋税却依旧。鲜血在人民走上街道之时重新开始流淌。那一次他加入了他们，站在街垒的最顶端，和他的朋友们（他们的名字是什么？你应该把这个写进信里的，巴黎）在一起，不知道这将是不计其数的内乱的开端。不计其数的死亡。巴黎的街道上永远都流着血。现在他知道了。

这不是他希望找到的回忆。然而街道给了他这些回忆。格朗泰尔于是记住每一段过往、每一片木屑、每一颗石子，并如所有城市一样，担负起它们的重量。

不小的重量。

他望着正在建筑的街垒，想： **所以，我的朋友们，我们又在这里了。我不知道有什么真正改变了？**

难道这一切没有发生过吗？难道全身红衣的罗伯斯庇尔不曾站在这里吗？难道群众们不曾在这里向拿破仑歌唱吗？

难道这些人们最初不曾是孩子吗？

那一刻，他觉得过往的幽灵仿佛渐渐浮现，试图将他淹没在他们的海洋里。他踉跄着走过街道，手撑在街垒上，在腿支撑不住身体前看了看最上方的安灼拉。

若李立刻来到了他身边，其他几位 ABC 之友关切地瞥了瞥他。

“他还好吗？”

**不，不，我不好。波尔多是对的。我出了些问题。**

然而安灼拉来了，温暖的手贴着他的脸颊，格朗泰尔不由自主地笑了出来。安灼拉细细地审视着他，接着宣布：“你走开，到别处酗酒去。”——因为还有其他人。

如果某些人因为安灼拉帮助了他方才训斥的酒鬼而惊异，他们也没有说出来。安灼拉用一只手臂环住格朗泰尔的腰，领着他走进酒店里。

安灼拉让他坐到椅子上，打量着他。没错，这就是格朗泰尔为之奋斗的：男人的金发自眼前垂下，脸庞因关切而显得柔和。“你还好吗？”

“我想我还好。有时候剧变对于城市有些困难。从某种意义上说，这是一类死亡。”

这些词令安灼拉开始由内而外地发光。（你错了，雅典，若能得到他，谁还会渴望太阳？）格朗泰尔觉得自己正几年来前所未有地清醒激动。他的爱人只听见了“剧变”这个词，没有听见在这个词之后的警告。

“有什么我能做的吗？”安灼拉问。

“你已经做了你能做的一切。”

“你会加入我们吗？”

“……现在不会。但我会观战。”格朗泰尔温柔关切地看着安灼拉，不知道自己接下来的话究竟是玩笑还是出自真心。“让我睡在这儿……直到我死在这儿。”

“你不会死。你将重生。”安灼拉吻他的额头——现在他不关心有谁看见了，“人民会站起来的，之后，你也会的。”

天空里依然没有现出太阳。

格朗泰尔看到更多人加入他们的队伍。现在这是个混杂的集体了：有青涩干净的少年和衣衫褴褛的工人，有富人和穷人，武器亦多种多样。伽弗洛什也来了。男孩跳着舞穿过人群，发号施令，好似小小的帝王。

“我不能给你枪。”安灼拉对男孩说，男孩扫了他一眼，道：

“要是你比我先死，我便接你的枪。”

闻言，格朗泰尔大笑出声，男孩走到他旁边生起闷气（顺便偷些酒），格朗泰尔便伸手弄乱他的头发。他原本还准备安慰男孩，或者取笑他几句，却发现空气里混进了什么味道。格朗泰尔吸了几口气，在新到的几个人里闻到了冷硬的金属。

他扫了他们一眼，静观其变。他们全都穿着正常，戴着三色花和红便帽，除了……除了一个人。那人黑色的外套上的确别着三色花，但他戴三色花的方式和别人不太一样。格朗泰尔远远地打量着那人。他不敢让意识蔓延过去——附近的街道上尽是战争和死亡。格朗泰尔希望保持清醒。他正打量着的人体格魁梧，神似鹰隼的面庞不苟言笑。那清晰坚硬的气息正是来自他身上。金属的气息。

士兵的气息。

他转身看着伽弗洛什，男孩也在打量着那个男人，神色古怪，如同嗅到兔子的幼狐。格朗泰尔俯下身对他说：“看在我的份上，盯着点那家伙，好不好？”

“这是自然，巴黎先生。”

格朗泰尔口中的酒哽在了喉咙里。他惊愕着看着流浪儿。野孩伽弗洛什则放肆地耸了耸肩，似乎一切都在他意料之内。

“我是个小人儿，可我也能用眼睛看。”他朝着那群大人扬了扬下巴，接着用出乎格朗泰尔意料的轻蔑口气说：“不像他们。”

“你说的是……”格朗泰尔有些控制不住地失态了，“那么……那么你去吧。”男孩挑衅似地从瓶里喝了一口——他没有拦住他——然后跑上街去。

安灼拉正在街上组织人刺探国民自卫队的情况，金属的气息很快就不见了。格朗泰尔又喝起了酒——他依然关注着局势，不过现在男孩将按他所说的做了。似乎格朗泰尔在这世界上还有可以信任的人。

这天里，他第三次笑了。

————————————————————

夜幕降临。

天色尚明的时候，人们大多情绪高涨——或者至少精力充沛。他们在队伍里唱着歌，一边建筑街垒一边拍着彼此的肩。然而现在，他们陷入了古怪的静默。古费拉克发放起枪弹——每一枚都是注定将要杀人的——残酷的现实终于明晰起来了。

鼓点响彻了巴黎。大家都能听见了——连续的轻击，不留神就可能被误认为是耳朵里血液流动的声音。熟知有关城市的古老故事的人们深呼吸着。有些人低声祈祷——仿佛他们是在古时的战场上——请求他们的城市保护他们。

格朗泰尔转开脸。

在他头顶上，红旗迎风猎猎招展。

————————————————————

伽弗洛什跳到他膝盖上的时候，格朗泰尔几乎要谢天谢地。男孩大声地耳语道：“我知道他是谁了！”

金属的气息回来了。

说明这确是误导他们的计谋。伽弗洛什跳下地，格朗泰尔坐直了些，注目于眼前的情形，预备一有不测就冲到人群里。

冒牌的起义者正对其他人说：“我前去他们的阵列里，清点了他们的人数。形势险恶。他们兵力充沛。”

“不要害怕。如果你知道了他们的计策，我们就能成功破坏。”安灼拉握住那人的手，格朗泰尔的眼睛眯了起来，“人民有很多战斗的法子。”

“我们有时间谋划。他们今晚不会进攻。他们打算令我们挨饿，然后集中兵力攻击右——”

“ **骗子！** ”

人们的目光集中到了站在街垒顶端的野孩身上，伽弗洛什瘦小的脸笑得发光。他对着特务夸张地鞠了一躬。

“晚上好呀，敬爱的警员。”

所有人转过去看着那特务。

 **真比歌剧还要精彩！** 格朗泰尔心中某个狂野的部分想笑。伽弗洛什正演戏演得开心。他指控道：

“朋友们，我认识这人！不到一礼拜之前他还在试图逮捕我哩！他的名字是沙威警员！他同国民自卫队是一道的！他和你们说的全都是骗你们的！”

警务侦查员立刻被抓了起来。

伽弗洛什也是。

然而警员被按在地上，男孩则被古费拉克抱着转了个圈，两人欢喜地笑着，其他人过来表扬他。伽弗洛什自豪地笑了，与城市四目相对时，男孩的笑意更深了一重。格朗泰尔举杯致意。

沙威的情况就没有那么好了。人们拉住他的衣服，搜走他的武器，扯下他的外套，要把他推搡到酒店里。安灼拉几乎能辐射出怒火，他抓住特务将他打倒在地，沙威则愤怒地恐吓着。“要杀我的尽管上来！我看你们是有刀子的！”

安灼拉艰难地冷静下来。“我们……”他咬牙切齿道，“不搞暗杀。人民，而不是我，将审判你这个叛徒。”

接着他示意其他人离开，发现格朗泰尔没有走时愣了一下。安灼拉显然不愿让他和特务共处一室，但他除了酒店，没有其他地方可以去了。周围的商铺早已锁紧了门，兴许还在门后挡上了东西。格朗泰尔不是唯一记得过往的人。

“我没事的。去吧。人们需要你。”他轻快地说。

“我不想让他在你附近。”安灼拉的手覆上他的脸颊，格朗泰尔凑近了些。角落里传来厌恶的哼声。

“肮脏。”

安灼拉的眼睛顿时冷硬如石，然而格朗泰尔的神色更可怕。城市晃了晃脑袋。

“去吧。我来处理。”

纹身闪现又消失。安灼拉的脸微微红了，接着他点点头。

他离开后，格朗泰尔转身对着沙威笑了。他露出的牙齿有些多。“在评判别人前，你应该好好想想自己的问题，警务侦查员。”

“这不需要我来评判。群星目睹了你的罪恶。”男人嘲讽道。他向上看，格朗泰尔向下看，于是他们目光相接。

城市能感知他们的街道，或者至少——如果他们足够努力——能感知到附近建筑里的情形。如果距离一个人足够近——双重意义上的，他们就能感觉到那人的情感和思想。如果他们直视着一个人的眼睛……他们则能看见那人的灵魂。

有时候，城市亦为他们凝视的人所凝视。

格朗泰尔和沙威同时震了一下，别开了眼睛。

“你……你是……我不明白。”沙威道，“你怎么能和这些造反派在一起？这是耻——”

“别假装了解我，人类。”刹那间，男人位于格朗泰尔的影子之下。沙威在他的注视下不稳地退了退。

“可是法律……”

“不是这片土地上唯一的力量。不是这片土地上最强大的力量。”沙威神色不解，气势弱了下来。格朗泰尔几乎要为这个男人心怀遗憾。他脆如生铁，宁折不弯。生铁会在锻砧上碎裂。他本想说些别的，但最后还是有些后悔地道：

“你知道，你错了。你的母亲确是个抽纸牌算命的，但她爱你。单是从你的记忆里我就能感觉到。”

沙威低下眼睛。

有那么一瞬间，格朗泰尔看到了他（目光穿透了他，在他的心中流转，又随他一同看向前）。名为巴黎的城市觉得水正从咽喉一路向下、蔓延至五脏六腑。然而这次，没入水里的不是他。

 **哦，沙威。** 他难过地想。 **你本可以拥有多美好的人生。**

什么人在街上大叫。格朗泰尔冲出去的那一刻痛得弯下身子。有人死了。他勉强走到街上，立刻明白了眼前的情形。

石子路上的老人（记忆中添了更多的血）不愿让名叫勒·卡布克的叛乱者进房。因此他被杀害了。而杀害他的这人还声称自己是为人民的权利和自由战斗的。格朗泰尔觉得恶心。形势变化太快。革命者成了暴君。

勒·卡布克跪在地上。

安灼拉站在那里，余光看到了格朗泰尔，怒火愈加纯净可怖起来。他举起手枪，抵着杀人犯的脑袋，只说：“祷告或思考，随你便。”

 **我不会成为暴君的。** 安灼拉这是在对谁说话？格朗泰尔？抑或是他自己？

阿波罗司掌法度、司掌灾病、司掌预言，不司掌慈悲。从来都不。

**我不要无意义的死亡。**

他开了枪。其他人只能看着曾属于勒·卡布克的身体重重跌到地上。安灼拉对着尸体点头，神色依旧严峻：“把这丢到外面去。”

然后他离开了。热安和公白飞在他经过时碰了碰他。没有责难的意味，只是告诉领袖他们都在。安灼拉向格朗泰尔伸出手，格朗泰尔却正为记忆所困扰，离那个红衣的身影远了一步。

（脖颈上的伤痕刺痛。断头台曾歌唱过，你知道么？）

“别怕我。”安灼拉轻声说，飞燕草蓝的眼睛里满是乞求，“我说什么也不会那样的。”

格朗泰尔强迫自己点了点头。

那夜，他们相拥入眠。天空里没有星星。

————————————————————

鼓点声唤醒了他。习惯了这种声音的格朗泰尔原以为自己幻听了，却发现这声音属于行进的军队而非凯尔特鼓。他很快清醒过来，叫醒了安灼拉。

“他们到了！”

探子喊叫起来，起义者们跑向街垒。他们按照数个礼拜前操练的样子，排成整齐的阵列。街垒之外，士兵们停住脚步，一个人喊道：“口令？”

安灼拉仰头，高呼道：“法兰西革命！”

“ **放！** ”

街垒在撞击下晃动，木头断裂，高处落下瓦砾。安灼拉令人们等到士兵足够近再开火。与军队不同，ABC 之友兵力并不充沛。

又一波炮子打来。红旗随着一阵沉闷的响声倒了下去。

一个人（巴黎认识他：马白夫先生，他希望阻止男孩们的愚蠢行径）试图将旗帜重新竖起，结果被子弹击中了。滴着血的外衣和红旗一般颜色。安灼拉和热安爬上去试图搬下尸体，突然间士兵们从街垒后摸了上来。

“大家注意！”伽弗洛什高喊着。此时士兵正在强攻街垒。一片混乱。公白飞双枪齐发。巴阿雷在他身边，一边护卫着朋友一边大笑着搏斗。越来越多的士兵死了。越来越多的士兵涌上来。

“将他们赶下去！将他们赶下去！”安灼拉叫道。格朗泰尔的眼前浮现出黑点。兄弟相残。他的脖子剧痛欲裂。他的身体里似乎有无数虫蛇噬咬着彼此，啃食着同类的肌骨。他的心似乎已被毒液浸透。

喊叫声越来越响，士兵们一个接一个地掉下街垒但两个——不，三个——已经跳到了街垒之下，陷入了混战。一个死了。另一个也死了。古费拉克原本正在死的那个旁边，大叫着“热安呢？ **热安在哪里？** ”，接着子弹射入了他的胸膛。

不算太糟。士兵们寡不敌众。可格朗泰尔依然能感觉到他们，困惑、伤痛、气愤和恐惧（ **我只想回家** ）——也许这感觉是来自起义者的？都是孩子。他们都只是孩子。

最后一个士兵死了。ABC 之友最后一次冲锋，将最后一波士兵拦在了街垒之外。队伍后方的人们欢呼着，队伍前方的人们染着血，安灼拉高声发号施令，空气被恐惧的气息污染——

——巴阿雷的胸口中了刺刀，他死了。

格朗泰尔停止了呼吸。


	13. Chapter 13

（远处，里昂的酒杯摔碎在了地上。

“哦。”她轻声说。）

格朗泰尔屈起双腿，下坠时在街垒上刮伤了肩。周围是枪林弹雨，他却什么也听不见。只剩下一个个模糊的身影，沉默地搏斗着。

巴阿雷的死亡带来的不是痛苦，亦非真正的悲伤。而是沉默。巴黎的一部分安静了。曾经属于巴阿雷粗豪嗓音的那部分只余下令人心疼的空寂。

格朗泰尔只迷迷糊糊地注意到了现在的情形。国民自卫队占据了三分之二的街垒。古费拉克——他曾经高喊着“跟我上”带领着冲锋——正躺在一旁，手按住胸上的伤口，指间汩汩的流血泛着泡沫，呼吸同格朗泰尔一样微弱——啊，所以这就是他喘不上气的原因了。

伽弗洛什在街垒上端着沙威的枪射击，枪却不响。一个彪形大汉大笑着向他逼来，却被马吕斯的子弹击倒在地。格朗泰尔依然呼吸困难。他甚至站不起来，只能一边跪着一边品尝着这一份甜美。然而马吕斯在街垒上战斗——这事实令他的欣喜带上了咸涩的悲伤。

“瞄准了再打！”安灼拉叫道，可人们开始害怕了。士兵们很快就要夺走他们的命——并夺走格朗泰尔的命。如果国民自卫队发现他们的枪子和刺刀撂倒了一位城市，他们会作何反应？

“你们滚开！”一个人猛吼道，“要不我就炸掉这街垒。”

马吕斯立在街垒最顶端。曾经，所有人都拿他打趣，但男孩在怒火中成为了男人。若非他们亲眼所见，大概没有人会相信这情景。马吕斯握着火炬，火炬指着一桶火药。他手很稳，人无所畏惧。

“炸掉这街垒，你也活不了！”一个班长回应。马吕斯沉静地望了他一眼，模样却更骇人了。他将火炬凑近火药桶。

“我当然活不了。”他重复。他在说真心话，格朗泰尔知道。悲伤像海，咸涩的味道盖过了一切甜蜜。在马吕斯混乱的缠结的思绪里，有一个父亲，有一位祖父，还有——最明显的——一只失落的百灵。啊。他来这里，存的是死的念头。格朗泰尔能预见他将如愿以偿。

（然而，在他所能感知到的一切地方、一切人身上，在交战双方每个男孩的脑子里，都盘旋着同样的想法。

**我不想死。**

格朗泰尔眼中含泪。）

兵士们逃走了，街垒解了围。

他们活了下来。

至少，此刻是如此。

声音缓缓地钻进格朗泰尔的耳朵。人们在欢呼。公白飞、博须埃和伽弗洛什围住马吕斯，叫着他的名字，由于死里逃生而异乎寻常地高兴着。马吕斯从一侧架住古费拉克，几乎是将他背进了酒店，尽管古费拉克坚持说自己十分安好。

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉走过来，晃着他的身子，“你受伤了吗？”

“身体上……没有。”他艰难地说道，终于站起身来。安灼拉拂过他的肩，然后对着手上沾的红色眨了眨眼睛。绝对的小伤——即使以人类的标准而言。

“你不在自愈。”安灼拉轻声说。

“是的。我不在自愈。”他觉得自己无法继续回答问题了，因为连他自己都不知道这些问题的答案。

安灼拉派出了些岗哨，接着他们走回了酒店。死者和伤员被安置在厅里。巴阿雷与马白夫先生被小心地放在一边。其他人——大多是被碎片划伤或者被刀砍伤的——正帮助彼此包扎着。

古费拉克坐在桌边。若李在他背后割开皮肤取出弹片。他皱起脸。

“有多严重？”安灼拉问博须埃。他不敢打扰医学生。

“伤到了肺。我想。”他们有些毛手毛脚的朋友站得离桌子远远的，为了保险起见将手背在身后。他一直担心自己会将霉运传染给朋友们。

“现在他还不会死。”若李喘着气。

“真是令人欣慰。”古费拉克醉醺醺地说，他喝的酒已经比格朗泰尔平时还要多了。一只充血的眼睛突然落在了领袖身上：“别管我。热安在哪里？”

格朗泰尔紧张起来。安灼拉绕着酒店走了一圈，先是清点伤员，然后又不情愿地去尸体堆里找。没有热安。他迎上格朗泰尔的目光，飞燕草蓝的眼睛里是怀着希望却强硬的要求。

而他怎么能拒绝他？格朗泰尔闭上眼睛，街道在脚下蔓延。他的意识伸展出去，浸满了革命者和士兵的痛苦与鲜血，最后……找到了猛不可当的诗人，他被捆了起来，被俘虏了。

“他们抓到了他，活的。”他低声道。安灼拉立刻叫来了公白飞。

“那我们必须提出交换俘虏。”向导马上说，“用他们的特务来换热安。我可以去——”

“他就在外面。”格朗泰尔几不可闻地说。安灼拉和公白飞一语未发，就随他出去了。他们爬上街垒，看到热安被推到他们眼前的街口。一排士兵站在他身后，枪已经举了起来。

“热安！”安灼拉喊道，“我们来救你了！”

（格朗泰尔认识他的朋友。他似乎就在他的身体里。他感到他正试图挣脱着收紧的绳索和蒙住眼睛的布—— **不，我还没有看到天空，请先让我看一眼天空再送我去死** ——他感到热安正拼命默诵记得的每一首诗篇、回想着每一抹关于光与色彩的记忆；尽管他身在泥泞的街上，目不能视、充满恐惧，他却坚定地希望自己死时能想着美好的事物。

他做到了。热安几乎是情不自禁地在想着他的朋友们——格朗泰尔能感到源源不绝的爱——安灼拉、公白飞、博须埃、若李、古费拉克……哦，古费拉克……无尽的记忆化为无尽的明亮的光，自他的身体涌出。）

“法兰西万岁！人民万岁！”

（热安是这些革命青年的心脏与灵魂。在每次会议上，在每个团体里，他都扮演着诗人的角色。朋友们永远围在他身边，格朗泰尔想。这样的人不应该孤零零地去死。）

枪响了。

声息全无。

“他们把他杀害了。”公白飞轻声说。

安灼拉转过身，眼睛的颜色危险地加深了。他的怒火如此迅速而纯粹，以至于那瞬间格朗泰尔几乎感觉不到其他。他蹒跚了几步，接着不得不追着对方跑。安灼拉猛冲进酒店，抓住沙威的领子迫使他站起来。

“你的朋友刚刚把你枪毙了。”他厉声道。

“安灼拉，停下！”格朗泰尔试图拉住他。安灼拉抽出手枪，对准了沙威的脑袋。他的手抖得厉害，完全不能瞄准，漂亮的脸庞扭曲成了格朗泰尔认不出来的某种东西。某种丑恶的东西。

“不要变得和他们一样。”格朗泰尔小声说。“你不搞暗杀。热安不会愿意你为了他这么亵渎自己。”

安灼拉放下了枪。

格朗泰尔看着他大步走了出去。在他们身边，古费拉克神色苍白——但不只是因为失血，他已经缠好了绷带——只静静地道：“……热安？”

“对不起，朋友。”

泪水划过古费拉克的脸。

格朗泰尔有些受不了。他能感受到他们正将热安的尸体丢在一旁，任由他的长发浸在肮脏的水坑里。于是他收回了自己的意识，将它们尽可能紧地团成一团，塞到脑后最远的地方去。

安灼拉在另一侧，在离街垒很远的地方对什么人说着话。这次，格朗泰尔没有跟着他。他知道他需要时间。酒鬼在原地站了一会儿，然后视线慢吞吞地从街道的一头出发，越过停业的商店、昏暗的门道，最后停在了街垒上。这街道极小，小到无足轻重。这街垒也极小。接着格朗泰尔明白了。他像个先知一样，平静地想道：

我将死在这儿。

ABC 之友早已成了他灵魂中的刻痕。他们的离去将令他分崩离析——现在他知道了。热安死的时候，无数的辞章、诗赋和歌谣都从他身上四散消失。好像他的一部分也死了。

对于一部分人类对城市影响太深这类事，他并非闻所未闻。只消看看那些皇室的话对首都的效果就好了（啊，格朗泰尔苦笑了一下，好在情形不总是这样）。然而一旦牵扯进了爱情，事情就变得危险起来；一旦一个人类的分量过重，就会毁了这人类、城市中的其他人和城市本身。庞培的恋人死了，于是她为所有人宣判了死刑。

不过巴黎没有这么残忍。虽然他背上正背着枪、手上正拿着酒瓶、身上还负了伤……他依然爱他的子民。他不信仰他们，但他爱他们。因此他将随他的爱一同走进坟墓，就如可爱的凡尔赛随着她的玛丽一同赴死一样。很久很久以后，大概会有一位新的巴黎。让他承受伤痛吧。让格朗泰尔长眠。

城市总是会受影响的，区别只在于是谁影响了他们。如果他可以决定与谁一同死去，ABC 之友会是个不错的选择。事实上，是个非常好的选择。

（当然，也有一些传说，说某些城市彻彻底底脱离了人类的掌控。可这毕竟只是故事。吓人用的故事。鬼故事。

亚特兰蒂斯的故事。）

格朗泰尔喝酒。酒精是盐的味道。所以说，ABC 之友如愿以偿，得到了巴黎。然而巴黎失去了他的人民。他几乎要笑出来。无论如何，都为时已晚。他们没时间了。他没时间了。他已经做出了选择。

（谁做出了选择？他？还是格朗泰尔？）

他又喝酒，接着走到街垒旁主动要求站岗——令坐在那里的人们有些惊讶。于是他第一个听到了那声不寻常的呼喊。声音似乎属于一个走失的男孩。他转身，正看到马吕斯形容失措。

一道血迹从街垒蜿蜒向一扇门。

格朗泰尔慢慢闭上眼睛。他不知道自己还能承受多少。他尽力将巴黎压抑在意识深处，强迫自己去看（作为一个人——友人——他应当这么做）。

马吕斯坐在台阶上，正将一个人揽向怀中。格朗泰尔与天性的对抗还算成功，因为他花了一会儿才发现那是个乔装的女孩。马吕斯伤心欲绝。女孩奄奄一息。

“爱潘妮。您来这儿干什么？”马吕斯问道。

她露出一个微笑。“我就要死了。”

“什么？别这么说。”

“小点声。不要让我的弟弟看见我。他会伤心的，先生。让他继续唱一会儿吧。”她叹了口气，“真是古怪的事。我是来和您一起送死的。可我却救了您的命。”

“救了我？爱潘妮……”马吕斯哽咽起来，“您的手……在流血。是被……”

“是的，被那颗对准着您打的子弹打通了。”

“爱潘妮，我可要怎样——可——可您流了好多血……”发黑的红色蔓延着，弄湿了他们的衣服。她的唇角开始出血。“我去找若李。”

“没事。只是手。我和您说，只是手。”她在马吕斯的怀抱里，前所未有地心满意足。他的体温高，她却很冷。不过向来就是这样的。她不愿他走。“果真是报应。这只手原本是要送给您什么东西的。”

她用另一只手伸进口袋，拿出一封信递给他。

“爱潘妮……”

“您能为我做些什么吗？您能答应我吗？”

“什么都行。”

“等我死了，请在我的额头上吻我一下。”

马吕斯——他此生唯一爱过的人是珂赛特——无言以对，羞愧起来。他不能给予她她真正想要的。然而也许他能做到这个。

“我答应您。”

“您知道，马吕斯先生，我想我早就有点爱您呢。”她勉力笑了笑，却死了。马吕斯将她拥在怀里，唤她的名，好久才意识到她已经去了另一个世界。泪水落在她的脸颊上。他拭去泪水，吻她的额头。

爱潘妮是个不幸的人。现在她安息了，格朗泰尔应该高兴。可是她带着马吕斯最后的那份甜美一起走了。他再也不会和以前那样笑了。

泪水盈满眼眶，格朗泰尔由它们落下。

天空里下起了雨。

————————————————————

雨水似瀑布，倾泻在巴黎的街道上，填满了沟渠，令塞纳河湍急起来。也有些滴到了地下墓穴里，尽管那些地方一如既往地黑暗空虚。马吕斯刚将爱潘妮的尸体放进酒店，现在正站在门外，一只手拿着信，另一只挡雨的手闪着水光。

格朗泰尔迫使自己将注意力移往他处。有些事情不是他应当干扰的。如果他有的选，他很愿意忽略死亡。然而城市没的选，他们必须聆听来自灵魂一角的痛呼。

爱潘妮手中那封弄皱的潮湿的信在他脑海里盘旋不去，噬咬着他的心。

他需要写信。

也许是出于他一直试图忘记的几个世纪以来的习惯，或者是出于对即将到来的死亡的预见，亦可能是出于独自坐在街垒阴影里的刺骨的孤独，他开始履行身为巴黎最后的责任。格朗泰尔令意识延伸出去，提防着士兵，然后走到热安之前放书包的地方（街垒的另一侧，热安的尸体卧在泥泞的雨水里）。他抽出诗人书包里最后的几张纸，用来写信。

他已经很多年无法写出优美的文辞了。信都很短，短到能让他将纸撕成足够多片。他需要写信给很多人。不同的信写起来有快有慢。他最先写了最快的那些信。

他向伦敦与华沙请求。他向维也纳、布达佩斯与马德里致歉。他向里斯本与柏林建议（ **如果你们还爱着那些愚蠢的英格兰城市或者其他什么人，请无所顾忌地去爱，请保护好你们的爱人——请做得比我好。** ）。他向罗马谦逊地告别。他向雅典写道：

**你是对的。你错极了。**

致兄弟姊妹的那些信一样简短，却用了更多的时间。他将那些信拿在手里，手指卷起最后几张纸，以防雨晕染开墨水。至于晕开墨水的究竟是雨，还是其他什么，只有巴黎一个人知道。

里昂——“ **我很抱歉。** ”

图卢兹——“ **照顾好他们。现在这担子归你了。** ”

凡尔赛——“ **不要听从幽灵的教导。** ”

马赛——“ **永远别忘记唱歌。** ”

以及，鲁昂——“ **我依然为她伤心。不过，从前我无法理解你和你对人类的恐惧，现在也许我可以理解了。因此我原谅你。** ”

最后，波尔多——“ **我心上的珍宝，我漂亮的妹妹。原谅我。我不能和你走。但请一定明白，如果我是个更好的人，我会爱你。** ”

他写完了。他尽了自己的职责。格朗泰尔咬破手指，小心地将血印在信去往的地址旁边。伽弗洛什刚为马吕斯送了一封信，正经过街垒。格朗泰尔叫住他，递给他信纸。

“你能为我送掉这些信吗？”

“当然，先生。如果我知道该怎么做的话。”

“带它们走到街上，交给风就成。”这是古道，是沉重的钢铁世界里残存的一点魔法。一旦离开了写信人的视线，这些信纸就会消失在砖石、水泥和天空里——不到一天就能落到他们的门前——只是失了那一滴血。古老的魔法需要古老的献祭。

伽弗洛什抬起眼睛：“您在流血，先生。”

格朗泰尔肩上的伤依然没好。

“没事的。你快去吧。”

“我会赶在开战之前回来的。”男孩承诺。格朗泰尔看着他离开，强烈地祈祷着命运不会有那么残忍。

“保护好他。”他对街道低语，“将他藏起来，藏到安全的地方。如果你们允许，最好将他藏得 **远远的** 。”他至少能确保这点。他还是个城市。

（那么，为什么他还在流血？）

雨渐渐停了。格朗泰尔假装这并非是因为他的心已经牢牢被恐惧攫住。他不知道这个问题的答案，而即使他现在给罗马或者雅典写信，也等不到回复了。

好在人们情绪热烈。雨水打湿了敌人的弹药，他们趁机将街垒建得更高。弗以伊利用短暂的休息在面对酒店的墙壁上刻下题铭。要很久、很久之后格朗泰尔才会看到这些字。

“格朗泰尔。”安灼拉过来了，飞燕草蓝的眼睛里目光温和，“我去看看其他人。”

“最右边有间空房子，从那里穿到街上。大多数士兵都淋透了，也恼透了。他们不会发现你。”格朗泰尔下意识地说。安灼拉现出模糊的微笑。

“我本要说 **我很快就会回来的** 。”他摇摇头，吻了格朗泰尔的脸颊，浅浅笑了出来。笑意很浅。他似乎累了。格朗泰尔未及再说话，安灼拉就走回去，走进了格朗泰尔指给他的房子。

还有三十七个人。敌人将在拂晓时分进攻。他们没有食物，只有酒，因此唯一能做的事就是等待。不过他们情绪愉快，依然相信明天革命就会如火如荼。人们围成一圈，喝起酒来，向牺牲者和革命致敬。他们挽起朋友们的手臂唱起歌，令街垒另一侧的兵士们移开眼睛，不明白这些叛乱者是怎么想的。那一晚，巴黎的街道上回荡着他们的歌声。

（据说，如果你去巴黎的某一条街道，如果时值深夜，你亦是孤独一人，你就能听到当年的曲调。）

安灼拉回来了。

他的眼睛深处是黑暗的坟墓。格朗泰尔最先看见他，身体骤然变得寒冷沉重——如水面上的浮尸——沉默如疾病般蔓延，取代了笑声和歌声。人们转身去看他们的领袖，安灼拉有些抖，神色苍白。但他的声音依旧坚定。

“三分之一的军队压在这个街垒上，还有国民自卫军。人民……没有站起来。”

巴黎的街道空空如也。

格朗泰尔将头埋进手里。

一种宁静落到了人们头上。这宁静不是因为他们停止动作了，而是因为极大动作之前他们在沉默地深呼吸。这就是命运的岔路口了：他们可以逃跑，然后像老鼠一样被打死；他们可以战斗，直至牺牲。后人回忆起他们时，或许会感到惭愧，或许会受到激励。革命在刀锋上摇摇欲落。

一个声音喊道：“那就这样吧！让我们用尸体来提出抗议！”

话音落下，气氛重新热烈起来。人们向冷漠的街道高喊出他们的不满。

“让我们在这儿拼到底！”

“让他们血债血偿！”

“即使人民抛弃了共和党人，让他们知道共和党是不会背离人民的！”

“有朝一日，自会有后来人接我们的班！”

（大家始终不知道讲这话的人叫什么名字，那人始终是一个过路英雄，默默无名。不足为奇。巴黎的声音原本就和格朗泰尔不同。）

“让我们留在这里！”其他男孩们响应起来，他们如此热切地愿意去死。安灼拉抬起手，示意他们安静下来。

“为什么要牺牲四十个人呢？”

“因为没有一个人想离开呀！我们怎么能离开呢？”另一个革命者大声道。

“我们有四套军制服。可以走四个人。”

不安的沉默。没有人上前。马吕斯在一旁轻声催促古费拉克站出来，因为他胸上的伤已经是极惨痛的贡献了。可他的朋友摇摇头。古费拉克的心已经死了、已经陪着热安长眠在街垒的另一侧。

公白飞站出来，对着所有人讲话：“请想一想。你们当中有妻儿或者母亲在家里候着的人，请想一想。请想想他们。你们奉献、牺牲的不是自己的生命和未来。是他们的。如果他们需要你们，如果他们爱你们，就不要抛弃他们。”

（公白飞有恻隐心，思虑也周全，却独独忘掉了自己的母亲。她正在门廊里点燃一支蜡烛，祈祷她的儿子能安然无恙地回来。）有些人望着马吕斯，街垒的英雄。他头一次完全和 ABC 之友处于同一战线了。

“已婚男子和有家庭负担的人站出来！”

“我命令你们！”安灼拉说。

“我请求你们。”

这些革命青年有一种值得称许的倔强的高贵。没有一个人站出来。他们却纷纷指着自己的朋友、自己的工友，凭可怕的善良揭发彼此。

“你有一个儿子。”

“你有三个弟弟要养。”

“走，我的朋友，你必须走。”

“你离开之后，转告我母亲我爱她。”

最终选出来了五个人，却只有四套制服。又一场争辩似乎要开始了，每个人都坚持留下来。此时第五套制服从天而降。

冉阿让来了。

“他是什么人？”博须埃质问，手握紧了枪。

“是一个拯救众人的人。”公白飞回答。

“我认识他。”马吕斯惊讶地说。这足以令所有怀疑突如其来的好运的人放下心。安灼拉转身对着冉阿让。

“公民，我们欢迎你。你知道我们都将去死。”

冉阿让点头，帮着第五个人穿上了他的制服。安灼拉在人群中寻找格朗泰尔。其他人都决定赴死，他则消失了。也许他终于受不了了。

他找到他时，他正藏在两幢房子之间的阴影里，弯下身子，手撑着墙壁，似乎在强忍着不要倒下去。他的肩依然在流血。

“格朗泰尔，我们必须回去。我们需要保卫街垒，人们也需要维持好情绪。你可听到了人们——”

“停！停下来！”格朗泰尔旋身冲过去，速度快到令安灼拉退后了一步。他双手捧起金发男人的脸。“停止这一切。我能让你离开。”

“什么？”安灼拉震惊了。

“我能让你们离开。”格朗泰尔含糊不清地说，“我能带你们离开——我能辟出新的街道，我们可以逃走——他们会很惊奇——就不能拦住我们了——如果必要我可以将整个巴黎夷为平地——”

“然后呢？”安灼拉沉静地说，“你真的觉得这一切会停止吗？我们将像老鼠一样被厌恶、驱逐，我们的朋友和家庭将在寻找我们的过程中崩溃。我们的抱负就无法施展，更糟糕的是，你会暴露。”

“你是说，我应该看着你 **死** ？”

“我曾梦到未来。”安灼拉真挚地说，“所有国家亲如姊妹，所有人民都信仰公正和平等。我们已经做到了很多，每个城市可以不带怨恨和指责地给其他城市写信，我相信我们能做到类似的事。我们正向真理前进，我们正向人民的大团结前进。我相信欧洲会是这一切的中心。我相信法兰西将是领路的人。我想帮助你。我……我想拯救你。”

“我想拯救 **你** ！”格朗泰尔未经思索便道，“我想向雅典介绍你和公白飞。我想请爱丁堡和巴阿雷一道喝酒。我想让华沙终于见到弗以伊。我想要我们去美洲和亚洲旅行。我想让你看到一切、让你得到一切、让你同每个城市辩论并赢得他们的支持、让你见见马德里还有里斯本还有伦敦——好吧——也许不是伦敦——但是——”他大笑起来，鼻子却酸了。

“你不知道只要你在这里就足够了吗？”安灼拉问。

“我不知道。 **应该** 足够了。巴黎在你们身边。巴黎选择了你们这一小点人来影响他。几十年来，你们是唯一做到了这一点的，可是为什么人民没有站起来？”格朗泰尔几乎要绝望，“是因为我么？是因为我太久没有履行我的责任？是因为我压抑巴黎的天性太久，以至于他们再也感觉不到我了？是因为我早已不是巴黎？”

“你们能这样就失去城市的身份吗？”现在连安灼拉也疑惑了。格朗泰尔又笑起来，声音空洞可怕。

“如果真这么简单，你不觉得我应该早就不是城市了吗？不，只是我的问题。”

“巴黎。”

“我什么也不能。”

“巴黎。”

“我什么也不是。”

“格朗泰尔！”格朗泰尔疑惑地对上安灼拉的目光，安灼拉正盯着他看，“我想我知道问题出在哪里了。”

“哪里？”

“你听到了你的名字，却不回应。你只接受格朗泰尔这个名字。因为格朗泰尔不是巴黎。所以，你能压抑巴黎的天性，同时却感知街道上的动静。所以，当我们唤你那个名字的时候，你不会治愈自己的伤。因为你是巴黎，可格朗泰尔和巴黎是不同的存在。”安灼拉一如既往地固执地坚持他的理论，让他停下只是徒劳。“所以……所以人民没有站起来。因为我不是影响巴黎的那个人。格朗泰尔才是。”

然后安灼拉不得不眼睁睁地看着格朗泰尔精神崩溃。

“那么……”格朗泰尔声音发抖，“那么都是我的错了。我毁了你们为之奋斗的一切。我，还有我的酒精，还有我的 **怀疑** 。”他绝望地用手稳住头，“不，不可以就这么完了。来啊，信仰些什么！信仰些什么！”他扯着自己的头发，指甲划破了头皮。

“格朗泰尔！格朗泰尔！”安灼拉在他能继续自残前抓住了他的手，“停下来！”

格朗泰尔——不是巴黎——用盈满了泪的眼睛看着他：“我害死了你们。”

“我们没有这么弱。你尽管悲伤，但不要怜悯我们。路是自己选的。我们还能选什么其他的路？追随父辈的脚步？变得老迈、肥胖、腐朽？”

（这世界是不许安灼拉白头的。）

“最可怕的不是死亡。最可怕的是没有真正地活一场。如果说有人做错了，那么那人是我，是我没有说服你、没有早些找到你、让人民如此伤害你。无论今天将发生什么，无论我们将失败还是胜利，如果你有了愿为之而战的存在，如果我们能让你记得这一切，就足够了。革命能让城市充满光，也能照亮人类的未来。革命是无可避免的——在巴黎无可避免，在等待革命的任何地方都无可避免。一定会有革命的。你只需要活下去。”

“你说的轻松。”

“就是这样的。”安灼拉的手抚上他的脸颊，“十九世纪是伟大的，但二十世纪将是幸福的。那时就没有与旧历史相似的东西了，人们就不会象今天这样害怕侵略，害怕篡夺，害怕国与国之间的武装对抗——”

（——害怕空袭警报，害怕长筒军靴踏在地上的声响。告诉我，巴黎，人民依旧在歌唱吗？）

“害怕由于国王的诞生而使文化中断。人们不用再害怕灾荒，害怕因失业而遭难，害怕绞架和刀剑。我们将很幸福。或者至少，你将很幸福，如果我见不到那一天的话。”

“对不起。”格朗泰尔低声说，“我真的对不起你们。”

“现在不要为我们哭丧。”安灼拉温柔地捧起他的脸，“革命是付一次通行税。我们是在用牺牲换更多的生命。为了明天，这牺牲是必须的。我们都明白，死亡即是进入一个充满曙光的坟墓。”

格朗泰尔只说得出：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”安灼拉微笑，他们抱在一起。

这是他们的最后一个吻。


	14. Chapter 14

黎明寒冷。曙光异常明亮，似乎执意要照到空寂街道上的每一个角落，为即将发生的某些事渲染气氛。无情的自然从不会因为人类的残忍或苦痛而收回她的美。她毫不吝啬地给予，杀戮亦伴随着鸟鸣与蝶舞。于是人类觉得，某种圣洁的存在正守望着他。他在宁静的蓝天下杀戮、破坏、伤毁，但太阳依然会升起、夏天依然会到来。百合依然是百合。星子依然是星子。罂粟在佛兰德斯的原野上盛开。自然仿佛在对人类说：“看着我的造物，还有你的。”

这天很美。

他们准备迎接进攻。

五个被选中的人穿着不属于他们的制服被送走了。其中一个泣不成声。格朗泰尔凭借某种可怕的预见知道，只有三个能活到明年。他打了个寒战。

其余的起义者将街垒尽可能地建得更高，向上堆铺路石、一张旧床垫、几口棺材（空的），不过这些不能抵挡大炮。他们也清楚。安灼拉回到他的岗位的时候，人们不再说话，只是等待着。他们没有了希望，因而更加危险。

一种声音越来越响。有什么正从街道的另一端过来，一种严肃的隆隆声伴随着大队人马沉重的脚步声。大炮要来了。街垒里发出一声叹息，似乎说：“终于到了。”

格朗泰尔——从记事起就害怕箭矢和刀剑——想起了第一次见到炮火的情景。整个兵团碎成了两部分，生命于血肉横飞间消失在暴虐的战场上。他蹒跚着离开，决定去吐一吐，因为是法国人使用了大炮。后来他们和他说，那是一场荣耀的胜利，凭着一种天才的机械来赢得的。那一瞬间，他感觉到从前值得赞誉、追求的知识似乎被罪恶玷污了。

不过现在不是回忆的时候。炮兵们推着炮车向前，对准了街垒。所有人紧张起来。响声震耳欲聋。

炮弹在床垫上流产了。

起初是一阵不确定的沉寂，然后街垒上的起义者笑了出来。他们依旧紧张，却放松了些，而且在伽弗洛什突然出现、还轻蔑地看了部队一眼的时候更加放松了。“来啊！”他向他们挑战道，激起了大家的欢呼。

“你将我的信送到了吗？”马吕斯问。他离得很远，但格朗泰尔很难不去听他的声音。他和他的朋友们之间的界限已然模糊。城市应当是守望者，可他不能继续无所作为。格朗泰尔令自己站起来，走到街垒的边缘。伽弗洛什正在那里向安灼拉报告。

“你们被包围了。”

“那么我们必须防止第二炮。”安灼拉说。这不是提议，而是陈述。他的决定从来都是依据事实作出的唯一判断。他没有犹豫，就放低了他的卡宾枪。公白飞和格朗泰尔都看到了街垒之外负责装填炮弹的中士。一个国民自卫军。

一个曾在巷子里看到了巴黎的国民自卫军。

格朗泰尔认出对方的时候，炮长也认出了他。意识到正站在街垒另一侧的人是谁之后，他的脸白了。

“巴黎。”他说，声音不轻，其他人都能听见。

格朗泰尔闭上眼睛。 **上帝啊，你难道真的毫无恻隐之心？**

他能感觉到炮长的恐惧和困惑。在巷子里的时候，他没能完全认清巴黎在这场混乱中究竟是支持哪一方的。他当时高兴得忘乎所以了。现在他知道了真相，于是环顾四周——试图想明白该怎么做——试图想明白该 **告诉** 谁——

格朗泰尔求助地看向公白飞。向导也认出了炮长。

“多可惜。”安灼拉在瞄准，公白飞则轻声说，“他知道了，就和我们一样，可我们却不能允许他知道这个，正如我们不能允许大炮开火。他是个会动脑筋的人，勇敢有为。毫无疑问他有个家、恋爱过、至多不过二十五岁，可以做你的兄弟。”

“他就是。”一滴泪水流过安灼拉的脸颊。

炮长看见了他的卡宾枪，不过没叫出声。虽然开枪打死他的是个起义者，但却是起义者而非部队正站在巴黎身边。尽管炮长穿着制服，归根结底他还是个公民。于是他伸开手臂，准备接受子弹。

（ **为了你，巴黎。** ）

安灼拉开了枪。炮长身子转了两下，然后落在地上不动了。这为街垒争取到了几分钟。这几分钟不是因为没了人装填大炮，也不是因为子弹射中了炮长的心脏，而是因为，如之前所说，人们乐意为巴黎去死。

其他人用这时间继续准备迎战，有些人怀疑地议论着被称为冉阿让的那人。格朗泰尔则坐到了一个安静的地方，回忆起这位炮长。

这世界是冷漠的，不会将他作为一位英雄回忆。这世界不会回忆他。于是格朗泰尔这么做。他的名字是法尼各。望到街垒上飘扬的红旗后，他怒不可遏，义愤填膺（因为他觉得自己是对的）地命令部下冲锋。于是他的部下冲锋，被打回去了两次，依然冲锋——他是个不错的官长。有些人说他太年轻。性子急躁，经常去领最光荣的差事——但这不过是因为他上面还有哥哥们。格朗泰尔知道他的母亲会为他哀悼。

格朗泰尔为他哀悼，尽管可能正是他的人俘虏了热安。这个炮长不值得去死。所有人都不值得。

可以说，在这段时间里，巴黎的其他地方正在苏醒过来，燃起了革命的星火。一个青年独自对着骑兵队开枪，被砍死了。一个女人在百叶帘后射击保安警察。一个十四岁的男孩因为在口袋里装子弹被逮捕了。一次又一次，士兵们都继续前进，灭了这一点点星火。

而格朗泰尔悼念着他们。

————————————————————

古费拉克在咳嗽。声音很轻，时不时吐些血。格朗泰尔从他身边退开，希望离得远点。原因不是咳嗽，是萦绕着古费拉克的那些思想。（ **天这么蓝，热安。可没了你什么都是灰色的。** ）博须埃坐在他身边，用他那种安静的方式担忧着。古费拉克笑了，模样和死人差不多。

“我不是唯一一个咳嗽的。听着。”远处大炮轰响。“它们也在咳嗽，可还觉得自己是在打雷。”

人们哄然大笑，现在他们乐意为任何东西而大笑。没笑的只有安灼拉。他站的有些远，眼睛凝视着街垒之外。很多人纯粹是出于习惯朝着他看。在光里，安灼拉的金发和狮鬃一样发亮。

“我佩服安灼拉。”博须埃沉思着说，“但他过着孤独的生活，这可能使他有些抑郁。我们其他人，多少有些情妇使我们勇敢。安灼拉不谈恋爱，可是他胆大无畏。一个人能冷若冰霜而又猛如烈火，这真是不可思议。”

安灼拉只是喃喃低语：“巴黎。”

人们没有听见他的话，但这没什么，话原本也不是对他们说的。若不是因为那个名字，格朗泰尔大概会微笑。巴黎。 **有一次我问过你，你爱的是我，还是巴黎？我不记得你是怎么回答的了，我的爱，我也经不起再一次问你。**

安灼拉突然说：“来了个新玩意儿！八磅炮。”

街垒忙乱起来。霰弹激起浓烟，有些在前进的大炮上撞碎，有些击中了试图装填的士兵。他们暂时倒下了。

安灼拉看着剩余的弹药，自语道：“再过一刻钟我们便不剩一颗子弹了。”

只有伽弗洛什听到了这句话。

站接下来一班岗的是古费拉克。于是他不得不看着伽弗洛什从街垒上跳下去，落到枪林弹雨里，收集起死去的国民自卫军的弹药。

“伽弗洛什！你在干什么？”古费拉克低声说。他最大限度地身子前倾，然而伽弗洛什跳舞似地离他更远了，如同从前恶作剧时一般自然。“进来！”

古费拉克的声音惊动了其他人，但只是街垒内部的人。之前战斗的烟雾尚未消去。士兵们还没有注意到他。

格朗泰尔爬到古费拉克身边，不敢叫出声。他慌张地观察四周，试图想出一种保护男孩的方法。烟太远了。街道又宽又大，没用，他无论做什么都需要更多的时间和精力（还必须集中注意力），而这是不可能的。格朗泰尔身子探出街垒，街道两侧的房屋歪斜到了危险的程度，希望在死亡带走伽弗洛什之前带他回来。恐惧蔓延。

烟雾清了，士兵们站了起来。“伽弗洛什！回来！”他叫道。

第一颗子弹打中了伽弗洛什正在翻找的尸体。

“他们竟来杀我的这些死人了。”伽弗洛什轻蔑地转身。士兵们边大笑边瞄准他。起义者们则紧张地沉默着，探出街垒想拉回男孩。他们的大意招来了子弹，殷红的鲜血飞溅到街垒侧边，起义者们只好退了回去。

格朗泰尔是最后一批退回去的，看到方才一颗流弹造成的伤口如常开始愈合后舒了一口气。他转过身，看到了瞪大眼睛的若李和博须埃，前者疑惑万分，后者则了然。他说不出哪个更糟糕。时常大意的博须埃耸耸肩，带着他的朋友赶快走了。当下有更要紧的事。

只有古费拉克依然在街垒边缘。他咳嗽着，唇上有了血沫，却再一次说：“伽弗洛什！回 **这儿** 来。”

男孩扬起唇角。他一边收集弹药一边唱起歌，歌声动人得讽刺，似乎没有什么能伤的到他。他步履轻快，越走越远。格朗泰尔咬紧牙关。街垒向前晃动的时候打着颤。

一颗子弹射了过来。

歌声戛然而止。

（伽弗洛什没有留下什么念想或者遗憾。死去的孩子们往往这样。通常他们都过于困惑，或是天真到弄不清楚发生了什么。伽弗洛什不天真——可他不害怕。人们曾为他欢呼。巴黎曾同他共饮。那个咳嗽着的好人曾为他担心，而他记忆里依然模糊的父亲从未这么做过。在他会被踢打到泥地里的时候，在他住在贫民窟里的时候，擦肩而过的神若是带走了他，死亡也不会比现在悲惨多少。然而刚刚短暂的那段时间里，伽弗洛什很快乐。所以他不后悔。）

所以，当街垒因悲伤而震动时，格朗泰尔只是在心里唱完了伽弗洛什的歌。

（两个男孩继续飞快地跑过巴黎的街道，还不知道他们失去了哥哥。）

古费拉克奋不顾身地冲出街垒，马吕斯跟在他身后。子弹打在他们身边，他们一往无前，将伽弗洛什的尸体抱了回去。古费拉克边咳嗽边哭，其他人从他怀中接过尸体。他的肺充血，胸中却感觉已经空了。

（ **热安，很快我就能去陪你了。我想是这样的。我为此祈祷。** ）他又咳嗽了一次。他们抱走男孩将他和其他人安置到一起的时候，古费拉克什么都说不出来。（ **真可惜。我曾经有可能活下去。我相信我能成为一个好父亲。** ）

他们分发伽弗洛什用鲜血换来的子弹时，所有人都肃穆地保持着沉默。每人十五发。只有冉阿让没有接受。街垒的起义者们不复有希望，但也不再犹豫。疯狂的——牺牲的——低沉鼓点已经埋进了他们的骨子里。他们装填着枪，却尽是殉难的念头。

正午。

他们扛着枪、带着石块爬上了窗口和屋顶，齐心协力将酒店建成了一座堡垒。就应该是这样，格朗泰尔想，一切终结于起点。

活着的只有大略十个人了。尸体放得凌乱。马吕斯被派到街垒顶上站岗，其他人工作着。

“只剩下我们了。”安灼拉道，声音虽轻却聚集了房间里所有人的注意力。“我们不会把死尸混在一起。”他对着沙威说，“我没有忘了你。”

他取出手枪。

冉阿让一惊，惊动了格朗泰尔。城市看了男人一眼，没有对上他的目光，因为男人正盯着沙威。冉阿让没有注意到格朗泰尔，因此也不知道他的灵魂对城市产生了多大的影响。

（——一条面包——脖子上的枷锁——“是的这意味着我自由了”——手中的银器——撕碎的假释单——“求求你市长大人”——一个本该丑恶、混乱的故事因为孩子的笑声而变得高贵，这故事之下是男人重如千钧的灵魂，担负起岁月、照亮了时光。你不记得了么，巴黎，美好的灵魂是明亮的。）

格朗泰尔控制不住地抽噎了。现在，在此时此地，让他遇到了如此的灵魂简直残忍。他没听见男人到底说了什么。

“让我来处决这个人。”

格朗泰尔抬起眼睛。他此前没有出错过。城市的感知能力彻底抛弃他了么？

“把密探带走。”安灼拉无视了周围的抗议。他没有看格朗泰尔，径直递给冉阿让手枪。博须埃错了：寒冰亦可以燃烧。

马吕斯在街垒上喊出警告。金属碎裂，沙威无声地笑了笑。“待会儿见。”

几分钟后枪响了。安灼拉微微点头，表示完成了一项工作。但事实不是这样。格朗泰尔转开脸，不让任何人看到他的表情。沙威活了下来。而且这并非意外。他望着安灼拉冷峻的脸庞，什么都没有说。幸存不是罪恶。

何况，他也不应该告诉他。他凭借某种感觉知道，他们的故事不会终结于此。那个有闪亮灵魂的男人，还有那个似是碎裂金属的男人。他们只是在继续走向自己的命运。格朗泰尔仿佛听到了塞纳河的流水。

这夜不会有星星。

他听到塞纳河的河水涌起。人们列队出了酒店。安灼拉皱着眉拉着格朗泰尔到后厅里的一张桌子旁坐下。

“你还好吗？”

格朗泰尔只是看着他，目光游过他的情人的每一寸脸庞。他觉得自己没有退路了，周围是狂风暴雨，不住地试图击碎他。他正在为最坏的结果做准备，却已经接受了那个结果的必然。

“你活着。”他轻声说，语带惊奇，“我能看到、能感觉到你身体的每一部分，你指尖的纹路、你心脏的肌理、你肺里的空气。那么纤细、脆弱，几乎什么也抵挡不了。可是……你活着。这怎么可能？”

他爱他们。他爱他们爱得深沉。泪水湿了眼睛。城市说他们是生来就会爱这些人的，说他们没有选择，说这不公平。格朗泰尔不这么觉得。人类如此可怕、又如此美妙。你怎么能不爱他们？

安灼拉和往常一样伸手理了理格朗泰尔的头发。“留在这里。”他坚决地说，“他们不会搜查后厅。我会尽力保护你。”

格朗泰尔想去握他的手，可安灼拉已经离开了。

这是最后的时刻。

近旁的房屋成了围困他们的墙垒。骑兵和炮兵队伍从街道上逼近。炮火终于成了湮灭生命的雷声。战鼓擂起、刺刀平端——

而起义者们每人只有十五发子弹了。

国民自卫队一次次冲锋，每一次都比前一次更猛。枪子落在他们头上，但他们没有退却。他们不会再退却了。他们知道这一切只能有一种结局，而他们想尽快达成这种结局。安灼拉站在街垒的一端，马吕斯站在另一端（她会哭的，马吕斯，如果你死在这里）。战事愈加激烈。

起义者们每人只有五发子弹了。

他们疯狂地大笑起来。古费拉克想加入这一嬉闹，身子却沉了下去，没能起来。他不再咳血了，因为他的血就要流光了。子弹终于发挥了效用。

弗以伊依然在战斗。他辛酸地喊着：“那些答应来参加、曾以荣誉担保的人们去哪里了？”

公白飞拍他的肩：“有些人遵守荣誉信条，隔着老远的距离。”

他们继续射击士兵，此时四周的墙垒已经遍布了霰弹的痕迹。士兵们被自己人的尸体绊倒，制服被烟熏黑，苍白的脸上尽是怒火。死神终于要来赴他的宴席。

没有子弹了。

在未来，一位名叫维克多·雨果的人会告诉你，此刻可同历史上每一次伟大的最后一役相比拟；能媲美特洛伊之战。这是谎言。起义者们不是缠着绷带就会死流着血，而当士兵们迈过街垒后，终于有人发出了属于男孩们的害怕的喊声。士兵们冲过街垒，如洪水般冲开了石块。

街垒陷落了。

格朗泰尔跌落在地。

事情是这样的，当城市爱着什么人的时候。ABC 之友作着最后的抵抗。卡宾枪没用了，于是他们用手枪和拳头对付子弹和刺刀。巴黎能感到他们的痛苦和恐惧，能感到士兵们正握紧了他们的枪。而格朗泰尔坐在脏兮兮的地板上流着泪，身子颤抖着，灵魂被撕成了两半。最后，在他的意识崩溃之前，他陷入了可爱的黑暗。

他在黑暗里飘行，外面的世界只有几抹闪影能透过睡梦的界限。

博须埃被杀死了，为了保证其他人能逃回酒馆。

（ **我做到了。若李安全了。我真高兴我终于还是派上了好用场。他会照顾米西什塔。** ）

弗以伊被杀死了。

（死前，弗以伊在酒馆对面的墙壁上刻下了题铭： **人民万岁！** 题铭留了下来。格朗泰尔的胸廓上现出了同样的字，在靠近心脏的位置。

他最后的思想是： **我不甘心死。** 说得通。）

若李被杀死了。

（ **我能救他的。我是个医生，我做得到——我只是需要时间，请再给我些时间——** ）

古费拉克被杀死了。

（他死时是放松的，落入了什么人的怀抱里。熟悉的唇吻上他的太阳穴。 **热安……？** ）

公白飞正在扶起一个伤兵，被刺刀刺了三刀。他看着天空，思想是纯粹的宁静。

（ **我们本可以成就伟大。** ）

然后他死了。

整条街一团混乱。炮火似乎是损伤了房屋，它们开始塌陷，发出痛苦的呻吟。下水道里的水倒流出来，从地下墓穴里喷出，溅湿了所及范围内的一切。天空里重重地滚过乌云。孩子们哭叫出声。士兵们腿脚摇晃。有什么事不对劲。

（巴黎在尖叫。）

然而，寂静却在酒馆的楼上蔓延。安灼拉挺直脊背，最后一次举起红旗。他身前的那列士兵将枪口对准了他。

格朗泰尔醒了。


	15. Chapter 15

事情是这样的：

身上是血、胸中是火的国民自卫军追着最后的起义者们进入酒店，毁掉了挡路的一切。安灼拉未曾料错；他们没有留意后厅，更不知道一位城市正在其中昏迷不醒。士兵们爬上断梯，视野被血模糊，互相推搡着向前，发现只有安灼拉一个人站在楼上。

安灼拉走到窗边的角落。他没有退路了，手中也没有可用的武器，于是高傲地昂起头。

“开枪吧！”

“这是头头！”一个国民自卫军叫道，“是他杀死了我们的炮长。开枪！”其他人大喊着响应。军官抬起手，神色凛然。或许安灼拉认出了他少年时的友人，但他无所表示。

“是不是您杀了炮长？”

“是的。”

在肃穆的寂静中，十二个国民自卫军瞄准了他。

安灼拉举起红旗。夕阳正从这一侧的房屋后落下，残光照进窗户，令他有了一种非人的美丽。在生命的最后一刻，他还是成了阿波罗。时光刹那间静止，仿佛是在跃入深渊前深吸了一口气。

数小时的霰弹炮火和混乱喧嚣未曾吵醒城市，寂静反而使他醒了过来。

格朗泰尔睁开了眼睛。

他的意识瞬间清明。仿佛撕破了帷幕，他一眼就理解了一切。头脑中一切疑虑烟消云散。格朗泰尔走出后厅，迈过酒店里的一地尸体，爬上了楼梯。支离破碎的木头还是支撑住了摇摇欲落的他。他能感觉到士兵们正握紧了枪，能感觉到汗水正流下军官的脖颈，能感觉到安灼拉的手正攥紧了红旗。

他上到了二楼的房间。

安灼拉与格朗泰尔目光相接。

你知道结局。

————————————————————

以下是故事的开端：

城市的诞生需要三次死亡：一次来自产床上流血的母亲；一次来自断气的老者；一次来自战场上牺牲的青年。他们在死亡时，都必须相信身下的土地即为家园、故乡、自己的安息之处。

自然会完成后续的工作，创造出黑暗中的那有些人会称之为灵魂的一星光亮。

他的第一次感受/思想/生活早于他的存在。在他想到“我”或者知道他脊骨的长度或者伸展手指之前。在第一滴死亡的血渗进大地之后。还不够，还不是时候。

不过他能朦胧地记起来，分不清这究竟是回忆还只是一种温暖的感觉。巴黎在大地之下等待着，没有思想，没有名号。大地母亲紧紧抱着他，用古老的语言——她的孩子们的语言——柔声唱着歌谣。她教导着，准备着。

（他对她的话没有印象了。哦，我的巴黎，你可知你将拥有怎样的心？你可知你将谱写怎样的歌谣？你可知道，失败将成为你最伟大的胜利？）

而巴黎学习着。老人与勇者死去的时候，他还不曾拥有足以用来哀悼的生命。勇者是无助的。他很年轻，比一切都年轻。他们不会为他歌唱。大地母亲微笑，收起了尚未成为巴黎的鲜血与气息，放入她的子宫，将这些融合在一起。

就这样，她给了他生命。

黑暗中的这些光亮，可以是风暴，可以是霜雪，可以是任何来自自然的狂野存在。哥本哈根是雷电降生。开罗最先感觉到唇上刺痒的沙粒。以弗所睁开眼睛看到幻影，天空里明月成双。

巴黎则生于初春黎明。

前一天他的子民逃离了这片土地，血迹尚未干结。于是巴黎独自一人来到了这世界上。不要为此悲伤。正是孤独令他在极目远望时，视野里只有无垠的绿意、瓣上染血的野花和最纯净的天空。

因此格朗泰尔有了蓝眼睛。

他的子民会回来。他们会发现花海里的男孩，然后带他走。他们会为他穿上野兔毛皮制成的衣服，会抚摸他的卷发，会用一种他早已了然于心的语言对他轻轻说话。但不是现在。这时候，天地间唯有他一人。

太阳升了起来。

日芒落在土地上，将他照在光里，温暖了他。阳光纯净无暇、圣洁美丽。吸入第一口气时，巴黎第一次恋爱了。

**做慈父还是严父，安灼拉先生论断道，是桩麻烦问题。他俯下身，又一次打了他的儿子。“去道歉。”**

**“不。”**

**他并非不为儿子骄傲，绝不是这样。他的儿子是个漂亮的小家伙，尽管只有五岁。也算聪慧，是个合格的继承人。**

**“这是命令。”**

**“我不会道歉。”**

**他又打了他一下。男孩的一侧脸颊已经通红了，眼睛开始努力憋泪，不过依然不为所动。安灼拉先生叹了口气。心志坚定是件很好的事。再好不过。可不服管就不行了。他需要教导，需要被导引着走上正确的路。而确保这一点是父亲的职责。**

**可惜他的母亲似乎影响更大。这种事能毁了男孩。不过他想出了一个主意。安灼拉先生俯下身看着他不听话的儿子。**

**“你必须明白，你弄伤了子爵的儿子，还下手挺重。”**

**“他对那条狗下手更重！”**

**“我知道，我知道。可是子爵因为他儿子受了伤很生气，而你的母亲正为此担心。她的身体一直不太好，所以我们必须好好照顾她。你明白，对不对？为了妈妈，下不为例？”**

**“……对。”**

**“好。”**

**“但我不会道歉。”**

**他们又回到了原点。**

年少的巴黎喜欢尝新鲜，想知道自己能力的极限。他不是唯一一个这么做的。

那夜圆月当空，燃烧成了琥珀的色彩。他回应了凯尔特血统的召唤，然后遇到了她。她苗条瘦小，他以为她是仙子，或者是近旁叶子上落下的树妖。接着他看到了她脖颈上的图腾，还有她年轻脸庞上古老的眼睛。她也是城市。

“巴黎。”他自我介绍道，弯腰鞠了一躬。

“伦敦。”她回答，黑暗中眼波闪烁。

你不能告诉仙子自己的名字。名字有魔法。不过这一位应该不是威胁。她很矮，还是个姑娘。他们向彼此微笑。他们都太年轻，还听不懂月亮沉重的歌谣，也看不懂垂柳树影里其他人的交欢。于是他们随着歌谣跳起舞来。

巴黎一向是个出色的舞者。起先他们绕着彼此转圈，很快变成了追逐嬉闹，再后来就成了纯粹的赛跑游戏。最后他们在河畔的青草上打着滚，一边大笑着一边望着月亮沉向西方。即使他不怎么注意姑娘们，他也能确信伦敦长得很漂亮。她编结着白花的金头发里有曦光。她摘下一朵花撕碎，用灵巧纤细的手指犯下暴行。他蹙眉，伸手摘下又一朵花，笨拙的手却弄伤了花瓣。

她狡黠的眼睛对上了他的。“你要是愿意，可以亲我。”

之后发生了十分糟糕的事。他们对彼此发誓再也不会提起做了什么。

巴黎哭了。

伦敦打了他。

他们都有些过火了，尽管情有可原。城市们还是孩子，这种事也是第一次经历。然而，毕竟他们都是自愿谈起爱这个词的，而在半明半暗间的冷风里笨手笨脚地做什么都不太好受。之后，巴黎和伦敦不得不勉强承认他们有一个共通点：太浪漫多情。

他们明智地就此打住，脸颊上没有情意的红晕，却都将此事收进了回忆。后来，他们开始通信——尽管更多是出于对罗马的仿效而非实际需要。几个世纪过去了，信封越来越鼓，装着人类的消息。他们议论国王与诗人，议论这些令他们快乐或是心碎的情人。（直到有一天，巴黎没拿起笔。）

并非友谊，不是。可他们的交情绝不寻常——他们的子民们时常与彼此征战，却以同样的频率互通有无。只有记忆中的白花和黑暗里交换的那抹笑能解释这一切。而他们都满足于这个理由。

**起床时间非常、非常早。安灼拉凭借八年的生活经历，断定在已知的那堆惩罚外，他还被加了一道。**

**他翘课次数太多了，还在学唱街上的野孩子在他们家的车马经过时会唱的那些歌时被抓了现行。理所当然地，他被送到了家族的亲友们推荐的地方。教室布置得单调，一排排课桌前是个说话如同打雷的老师。他走过过道时，会用手杖敲椅子腿。有时候会敲在学生的指节上。**

**一直盯着窗外的安灼拉忽然发现，坐在他旁边的金发男孩腿上放着一本书，刚好可以藏到课桌下面。他在读，一边无声地翻动书页，一边装出全神贯注做功课的样子。安灼拉从未进行过这类沉静的反抗。他好不容易熬到下课，问：“他们允许你这么做吗？”**

**“不允许。”**

**男孩警觉地看着他。“那好，不告密。”他于是说，“我叫安灼拉。”**

**“公白飞。”男孩回应。**

**安灼拉察觉到自己正扬起唇角。**

他·真他妈的·所向无敌！

巴黎仰天大笑。异教徒的阵线被冲破，他长驱向前。城市不应该参与大规模战争（对人类的战争，对城市的自然无所谓），更不能在军队里充当前锋。可这战争是为了灵魂！加入十字军并为他的孩子们带来胜利是最正确的事。他们会将异教徒驱逐出耶路撒冷，会在天堂的国度里有更高的位置。这是教皇的旨意。一旦攻下了耶路撒冷，他们就能顺利进入天国。

他爱他的孩子们，并为此会令刀剑染上不洁的血。他也不是唯一一个这么做的。西班牙、英格兰还有意大利城市都正在队列里。盔甲挡住了刃锋，巴黎砍杀着向前。他能感觉到他的孩子们，能感觉到他们的憎恨、绝望还有愤怒。每个人都记得牧师的承诺，都明白如果他们不作战，他们的母亲和兄弟姐妹就会在地狱里燃烧。（奇怪，有时他们的愤怒像是绝望。）他也能感觉到他们的死亡。每死去一个，皮肤就会破一道口子。他令自己不去管这些伤。他们终将去往天国。他们的死是为了不朽大业。

传来撤退的号令。巴黎骂了一句。无论他怎么做，他们似乎都在撤退。他看了眼自己的士兵，回过头来继续向前。反正国王不知道他在这里。

他砍出一条血路，一直杀到战场之外，来到了耶路撒冷的街道上。有那么一瞬间，巴黎让自己沐浴在荣光里。他脱下头盔，擦去额上的汗。他刚杀死的那个人就在他后面。他……看起来很年轻。大概只是光线问题。

巴黎继续向前走。偶尔有凌乱模糊的思绪掠过脑海。凭借一己之力解放耶路撒冷。找到某些可以令胜利更便捷的密道。胜利。这是个遥远的词。不过他确信终有一天，他能见到那美好的情景。

街道古怪地空寂着。

巴黎的脚步有些不稳，每一步都扬起尘埃。他的盔甲很重，还很热，尽管阳光惨淡。他感觉……无力。虚弱。他离开自己的疆土太久了。他能感觉到的巴黎人都濒临死亡。如果子民全死光了，城市会怎么样？他不想知道。他会回去的，但不是现在。

他走过一扇门，离开了街道上的阴影。庭院宽阔空荡，在一个异教徒人口过剩的城市里很不寻常。一个女人正在其中祷告。

“你。”巴黎说，“你是谁？”

沉默。她开口时，周围的空气似乎在用她的声音轻语。

“耶路撒冷。”

她在流血。她的手、她的双臂、她的头和脸上都是伤。她的衣服已经湿透了。她闻起来像死亡。她正哭着，血泪淌满了脸颊。巴黎看着她，看到了他的剑在她皮肤上留下的痕迹。

“我……”他的声音几不可闻，“……我是来解放你的。”

他永远描述不出自己在耶路撒冷的眼睛里看到了什么。

金属坠地。巴黎逃走了。

**“妈妈，我们要去哪里？”安灼拉问。他十岁了，觉得自己不应该这样拉着母亲的手。可是她拉得很紧，带着他走过巴黎的街道。她的另一只手提着裙裾，小心翼翼地避开越来越脏的泥灰。**

**他以前没有来过城市的这一带。他们原本要出来买东西。现在他们周围什么人都有。穿着褴褛裙子的女人、肌肉虬结的脏兮兮的男人、和安灼拉差不多大的孩子。他几乎有些怕他们，怕他们的声音和气味。**

**不过他们没有看他。他们正注视着一个站在临时搭建的舞台上的男人。他和他们一样脏。黑头发。贫穷。**

**他说的话是熊熊烈火。**

**其实安灼拉没听清楚他究竟说了什么，只知道这些话和闪电一样击中了他。此前他没听过这种议论，没有人这么说国王和皇帝，没有人这么谈腐败和人民。从来没有。**

**他的母亲紧紧抓着他的手。他忽然想起了她的梳妆台抽屉里有些破破烂烂的传单。传单上的内容和这差不多。安灼拉激动起来，不由自主地露出微笑。就是这样。这些话是他想说却不会说的。他手上也用了力，演讲者的词句仿佛洪水般流过来。**

**然后一切结束了。警察来了。喧闹的人群寂静了一瞬间，然后种种声音都变得更响。舞台塌下来。一片混乱。母亲拉着他离开。**

**他们回到那些干净的街道上时，离家已经不远。她转过身，看着他，眼睛里是恐惧。**

**“记住今天。”**

**她希望他记住那个人，那个在街道上被殴打致死的人。**

**安灼拉却记住了那些话。**

巴黎沉默着。

战争已经持续了很久。英格兰人夺走了他的土地，也夺走了他首都的身份。他很累。更糟糕的是，他有死的危险。至少这危险比从前更大了。首都只需要害怕火。可寻常的城市如果心情悲伤神志不清，也能被箭或刀杀死。最近有不少在他眼前死去了。

几星期前，他做好了投降的准备。又不是没有异国人将他的土地纳入过他们的国家。他会活下来的。几道伤算什么？

现在他不会投降了。很久以来第一次，他的子民有了希望。认识他的士兵们在他走过时会握他的手或者拍他的肩。他们笑容明亮，枕戈待旦。新制的旗帜在风里飘扬，上面绣着法兰克人真正主君的纹章。很久以来第一次，人们在这旗帜下集结，预备参战。预备胜利。而这都是因为一个人。

“他在哪里？”巴黎小声问。几个人指了指教堂。

士兵们时常出入教堂，做弥撒、祈祷、告解。台阶沾上了土。教堂很小，就是离营地最近的乡村礼拜堂。

离开耶路撒冷后，巴黎就没进过教堂。

他舔舔嘴唇，慢吞吞地走上台阶，脚步越来越沉重。进门时他差点忘了摘下头盔，经过的牧师责备地看了他一眼。他脸红了。

木门嘎吱作响，但他尽可能安静地走了进去。教堂内部很暗，也没有其他人。里面只有那个集结起了军队、演讲时如同鸟在天空里飞的男人。他只花了几天，而他们已经开始尊敬他。这大概证明了他们有多绝望——他有多失败。

教堂的另一端放着蜡烛，摇曳的火焰照亮了圣坛和十字架。巴黎走近了些，眼睛盯着火焰。他不愿去看十字架上流血的男人，不愿去看那张脸上审判的目光。

“这里很安详。”话音惊动了巴黎，几乎让他撞翻蜡烛。说话人正跪在最前排的长椅上，双手合十得虔诚。

“你就是那个——对人们演讲的人。说服了他们战斗的人。”

“是我。”

“我得感谢你。我是说，你演讲得很漂亮。”

“那不是我的话。”男人——其实是男孩——安详地说，“是神的意思。”

“哦。”他侧过眼睛。宗教是人类特有的。城市没有宗教。惨痛的教训。“我以为——我真惊讶神会有这等意思。”

“他爱我们。”男孩皱眉，站起身来。身量未足。他多大了？

“当然。我只是惊讶，他竟然会觉得我值得拯救。”

男孩靠近了些。“你不认为你值得被拯救？”

他的眼睛，巴黎想着，是纯粹美好的飞燕草蓝，就和外面草地上开着的野花一样。巴黎迎上他的目光，他们看到了彼此的灵魂。那一瞬间结束时，巴黎没站稳，跪了下来。

“巴黎。”男孩——不——女人气息不稳，抓住长椅撑起身子，“你是巴黎。”

“你在发光。”巴黎轻声说，“你会发光。你是谁？”

“我的名字是贞德。”她微笑。然后巴黎知道了。他将追随她，直至世界尽头。他将与她一同战斗，夺回他首都的身份。他将与她一同将英格兰人打回海峡对岸，重新在国家中有一席之地。他将不复有更多伤痕。

（这就是所谓希望。）

**安灼拉大笑地从皮埃尔身上滚下来，湿润的皮肤相接。他心满意足，躺到床的一侧，微笑着任由皮埃尔慵懒地吻过他的肩。**

**“我要加入国民自卫队了。”皮埃尔小声说。**

**“什么？”安灼拉一下子坐了起来，将对方从身上推了下去。皮埃尔叹了口气。**

**“这是个高尚的职业。工作辛苦，薪水挺多。我也喜欢。”**

**“高尚？你会去劫贫济富，伤害那些需要你保护的人。”**

**“安灼拉。”皮埃尔抱怨似地说，“这种话在我们小时候说说还好，但现在我们都要担负起自己的责任。是时候把那些少年的梦想放弃了。”**

**“即使我不是孩子，也会想做正确的事。”**

**“你会。当你只是在教室和大学里演讲，没有去外面街上的时候。我们中的有些人必须要自己养活自己。不是所有人都能和父母住在庄园里。”皮埃尔语气尖刻。**

**“那就出去。”**

**“好。”皮埃尔取过他的衣服。“我要去加入国民自卫队了。”**

**“所以就别再来找我。”**

**他走了。安灼拉盯着门看。他很生气，但他没有傻到认为皮埃尔说错了。他的确住在父母的房子里，过着资产阶级的生活，却演讲宣扬资产阶级的罪恶。**

**当晚，十六岁的安灼拉收拾行李离开了家，没有回头看一眼。**

又一场战争。又一场操蛋的战争，而他唯一能记住的就是那个给了他一瓶酒壮胆的士兵的名字。他甚至记不起来战争的缘起，还有战争的另一方是谁。

国王也记不起来哪怕是一个战死者的名字。他传令到他住的地方，命令他返回宫廷，向他鞠躬。所有君主都会做这种事。巴黎却再不回应任何一位。他不能再看到国王。每次用眼睛对着他们时，他背上的伤就会疼。

夜幕降临时，士兵来了。尽管他不再住在宫廷里，国王还是知道他城郊房屋的所在。告诉他地址是个错误。巴黎爬出窗户，跌跌撞撞地走进黑夜里，走到人们的见闻之外。

天空里下起了雨。

士兵给他的酒瓶空了。街道呻吟着为他辟出一条路，带着他走进一家温暖的酒馆。酒馆不算干净，但巴黎已经不在乎了。女招待抛着媚眼，问他想要什么。

巴黎常常和朋友们喝酒，和其他城市们喝酒，和宴会上的所有人喝国土上最好的酒。但他从未醉到人事不省。

“什么都行。”他只说。女招待的目光带上了些同情。或许她是装出来的，为了小费。或许她是真心为他难受。他不知道。

“你叫什么名字？”

他想起了那个好心的士兵和他的笑。

“我的名字是格朗泰尔。”

**来咖啡馆参加会议的人没有安灼拉预想的多。公白飞——他永远忠于信仰，也永远是他的朋友——来了，还带了其他人。可是绝大部分与会者都是学生。所以很难说他们是人民的声音。**

**两天前有一位弗以伊找了他，安灼拉迫切地希望制扇工人这次也能来。他是人民的一份子。凡是他知道的，都是自己学来的。他们就需要他这种人。**

**咖啡馆另一侧传来一声大笑。安灼拉转过身。**

**“他们在干什么？”**

**“我想他们刚为我们的小组织想好了一个名字。”古费拉克显得很喜欢这个名字，尽管他温柔的神色大概多半是为了热安而非名字本身。热安安静地在笔记本上写着诗，趁着古费拉克不注意——只是他以为他没有注意——时抬头看他。安灼拉压下一声叹息。他明白朋友的重要，却不理解爱情。尤其是当爱情会干扰其他很多事的时候。**

**他不能评判爱情。安灼拉问其他人：“请问是什么名字？”**

**“我们是 ABC 之友！”若李故作庄重地说，之前他笑得脸都红了。**

**“……受屈辱的？人民之友？这……”安灼拉双手扶住头，“真是妙极了的双关！”**

**笑声又一次响彻咖啡馆。**

格朗泰尔踉跄着走在街上，被呼出来的酒气熏得晕晕乎乎。他喝多了。他喝得太少。周围的人皱着鼻子，绕开了他。他们为什么不这么做？他令人恶心。格朗泰尔好不容易走到巷口，然后吐了。他吐得厉害。酒精灼烧着喉咙。最后他连胆汁都吐了出来，里头斑斑驳驳地带着血。

里斯本和他说过一次，说只要城市还有生的念头，就很难被杀死。（决定是否能够幸存的不是我们的经历，而是我们自己的选择。）现在他只有死的念头。他从什么时候开始想死的？或许是从拿破仑将他捧上云端，又让他跌得这么惨之后。或许是从无数人以他之名死去之后。新的领袖、国王、皇帝和旧的没什么两样。他想死。他想死。

“行行好，先生。”巷子里还有一位可怜人。她头发剃光了，牙齿也缺了几颗。她对着他伸出冻僵了的手。“要我做什么都行……”

如果他能直视她的眼睛，他就能看到一个名叫珂赛特的孩子。可是从前那个会为此哭泣的巴黎已经一无所有。

“滚。”

他跌跌撞撞地又去买醉了。

**安灼拉对着一整个房间的人演讲。他正说到一半，忽然传来一个酒鬼的大笑。这个房间虽然最近常常被 ABC 之友占据，但并不是他们的私人财产。他无视了那声笑，继续演讲，结果过了一会儿，酒鬼开口说话了。**

**“你没有真心相信这个，对吧？”**

**“我很少说服人们去相信我不信仰的东西。我不是什么政客。”又是一阵笑声，然后酒鬼抬起眼睛直直看着他。他的眼睛相当清亮，尽管他应该已经喝醉了。**

**“所以说，你真相信，如果我们齐心协力，事情真的会变好，尽管历史里全是教训？”**

**“革命是必需的——”**

**“革命只会回到原点。罗伯斯庇尔上了自己的断头台。扶他上位的家伙不久就为自己戴上了王冠。人性从未改变。”**

**“怀疑和愤世嫉俗不是正确的哲学理论。如果我们不努力改变，唯一的结果就是一切都不会改变。”他能看到公白飞正认同地点头。酒鬼却只是辛酸地诡笑。**

**“随你怎么说，阿波罗。”**

格朗泰尔凑近了身边的人：“那是谁？”

“安灼拉。”

————————————————————

以下是故事的结束：

国民自卫队没有看到他。他们的目光聚集在安灼拉身上。安灼拉则望着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔在他的注视下站直了些。

“共和国万岁！”

刹那间，巴黎所有人都停住了动作。这句话回荡在他们的脑海里，然后沉了下去，似乎是淡出了记忆。

“你是谁？”军官问。

“无名之辈。”他回答。格朗泰尔和巴黎都将不复有意义。“我也是一个。所以你们一次打两个吧。”

请让一切结束。这是他的选择。他希望站在这里。接下来轮到安灼拉了。安灼拉可以——如果他足够残忍——为了更伟大的利益赶他离开。若他命令他活下去，格朗泰尔就只能活下去。安灼拉是个具有魅力的青年，可是也会变得凶猛骇人。

格朗泰尔转向安灼拉，温和地伸出手。

“你允许吗？”

阿波罗会命令他活下去。他的阿波罗刚用一个高傲的眼神就让国民自卫军不敢近前。他的云石雕像止住了他们的脚步，因为凡人不能使神祇流血。然而安灼拉的神色温柔起来，而他们在这种温柔中发现一些可以被杀死的东西，就抬起了枪。奇怪，安灼拉是人，而他是城市，安灼拉却是因爱而变得更有人性的那个。

安灼拉微笑。

他的手带着灼人的温度……


	16. Chapter 16

街垒陷落前的晚上，格朗泰尔给其他城市写了信。他没有一定的顺序，只不过先写容易写的，再写难写的。纯是请求的信写得最快，沉重些的则耗费了更多心力。寄信城市的消息能在几小时内抵达收信城市处。通常，等到收信的城市读到信，一切已成定局。

这次没有例外。

————————————————————

女仆从房子里出来时，渥太华正和加蒂诺在花园里玩。她们的监护人和她一起出来了，但小家伙们没去管他，自顾自地继续做游戏——尽管她们离成年已经不远。

“渥太华，拉上你妹妹过来。”她们的监护人说，最初用的是英语，然后停了一下，换了法语。他站得不是很直，手中有什么白色的东西。“很遗憾，有一条坏消息……”

————————————————————

夜深了，罗马检查起住处的门窗。她早已养成了每天自己关上门窗的习惯。地上有一封信。她捡起来，小心地剥开湿透了的纸。然后那双历经沧桑的大眼睛闭上了，脸上的皮肤皱起来，现出哀伤的神色。

“哦，不。哦，不……”

————————————————————

柏林是被惊醒的。他原本不想这么早睡，但有些活动耗费体力，让他很快就进入了甜蜜的梦乡。醒来后他睡意全无，额上冒出了冷汗。柏林坐起身。

“怎么了？”枕边人迷迷糊糊地咕哝。朴茨茅斯用胳膊环住了他，拇指勾出恋人髋骨的线条。

“噩梦。”柏林温柔地看着他。

“那就回来躺下，我来安慰你。”朴茨茅斯捏了捏他，几乎成功诱惑了柏林。

房间里有什么东西。柏林盯着门，看到一封信正从门缝下滑进来。信纸背面的纹章是他熟悉的，尽管已经有段时间没见过了。浪涛中的航船，拉丁文格言 “Fluctuat nec mergitu”。 他俯身去捡信，门突然像被砸了一样晃动起来。房间里的两个城市彻底清醒过来，匆忙地拿过裤子穿上。外面的人依然在敲门。

朴茨茅斯猛地拉开门，伦敦站在光里，满脸是泪。

“我要一艘船。”

“出了什么事？”朴茨茅斯焦急地问。

柏林飞快地拾起信打开，嘴唇抿成了一条线。伦敦的口袋里露出模样差不多却更皱的半截纸。

“爱丁堡和加的夫也来了。爱丁堡最先收到消息，就把我们全叫醒了。我们要一艘船——下一班去法国的船。”

“港口有一艘今夜就出发。”朴茨茅斯不明就里地说，柏林将信给他看。他的脸白了。

伦敦看了眼朴茨茅斯，接着目光落到了柏林身上。“你来？”

“当然。”他大力捏了捏朴茨茅斯的肩，和他告别（我很快就回来），就快跑着同伦敦离开了。

朴茨茅斯的声音远远传过来。

“他死了？ **他死了？** ”

————————————————————

“ **巴黎！** ”一声听来就很疼的尖叫。运河里水流突然紊乱，被说话人的愤怒、悲伤、困惑搅得汹涌。

几个侍卫冲进阿姆斯特丹的房间，城市已经气得不行。

“他怎么敢！”她对着不明所以的人们吼道，“他怎么敢，在——在我们经历了这么多事之后？他怎么敢就这么离开我们，丢下他的责任？他怎么敢就这么走了好像什么事都没发生——他怎么敢就这么 **放弃** ？”漂亮的脸皱起来，哭了。

“怎么了？”负责照顾她的官员匆匆走了进来。

“巴黎。”阿姆斯特丹双手撑住头，“我不知道。我不知道！我什么都不知道。我感觉不到他了！”

“这可能对政局有重大影响。”官员警觉起来，“他的人类知道了么？”

她抓起花瓶扔过去，砸碎在了男人脑袋边的墙上。没人再说话。

“这和人类没有关系。”她低声吼道，说出了几百位城市共同的心声。她的眼睛里燃烧着怒火。“出去！”

————————————————————

马德里策马疾驰，扬起一路沙尘。他俯身对马儿轻轻说话，温柔地鼓励它继续向前。路还很长。

黑暗里，他发现有人正从后面追上来。多半是出于惊讶，他收紧了缰绳。

“里斯本？”

“马德里！”另一位首都气喘吁吁。她说的是西班牙语，因为她在他的街上。她也放缓了马的步子。两个人打量着彼此，发现对方都和自己一样累极了。“我已经在你的旅店里换了两次马了，希望你不介意。”

“不介意。我也收到了信。”

“我们得阻止他。”

“我明白。”他努力说服自己因为战争去恨巴黎，却做不到。他也曾经历过帝国，知道帝国能让他们变得多疯狂。何况，巴黎放弃生命，可能只会让法国局势更动荡。

“如果我们去晚了呢？”里斯本轻声问。她的脸上有种安静骄傲的绝望。欧洲依然年轻。他们还没有准备好失去。

“不会的。”

话音落下，两人夹紧马肚，驰骋进了黑夜里。

————————————————————

信送来时，斯德哥尔摩和奥斯陆正坐在火边。点火主要是出于习惯而非实际需要。奥斯陆早就感觉不到冷了。他们凝视着火焰，许久，才开了口。

“他死了？”

“死了。”

火嘶嘶作响，向他们溅出火星。

————————————————————

莫斯科是被哭声吵醒的。他不知道出了什么事，又困又饿——还不是大清早怎么就有人哭了。莫斯科翻了个身，愣住了。圣彼得堡站在床边，瓷娃娃似的小脸因为痛苦皱了起来。

“我——我——”他平生第一次结巴了。

“巴黎。”她哭了出来。

“他干了什么？”莫斯科质问，然后圣彼得堡递给他一封短小悲伤的信。他沉痛地读完了。所以，这就是爱的代价。他得记住这教训。

“我不明白。”圣彼得堡说。她当然不明白，她太小了。“首都不能死的，对不对？我能不能死？我会不会死？”

“你不会的。”莫斯科抱住她，用他的身体温暖她，“你当然不会死。”

————————————————————

“他死了？”

————————————————————

“他死了？”

————————————————————

雅典缓步走着，仿佛担负着千钧的重量。路很长，但她知道这不重要。无论怎样，在她到达前都会尘埃落定。在他们中的任何人到达前。她继续走着，因为她曾经埋葬过她的兄弟姊妹、她的孩子和学生们，而她即将埋葬巴黎。

“孩子……”雅典叹息着将信纸贴近心脏的位置，希望在时间将纸化为飞灰之前记住巴黎笔下的弧线。

太阳渐渐升起。

德尔斐繁花盛开。

————————————————————

“他死了？”

————————————————————

他们到达时已是次日黄昏，残阳如血。他们来迟了。街垒荡然无存，军队和市民清理掉了废墟。留下的只有记忆。还有法兰西的城市们。

天色渐暗。他们一同洗去巴黎街道上的血。女人在他们身边轻声唱歌，有些在哭泣，有些在否认，有些在责备。巴黎的人民还不知道他们失去了什么。

法兰西的城市齐聚在巴黎。没有争端。在目睹了成为首都的后果之后，他们不会为这位置打仗了。图卢兹清点着尸体。马赛沉默着。新凡尔赛仿佛丢了魂。鲁昂犹豫地走上街，不知道他能不能站在那里，但他们没有拒绝他。他毕竟是他们的兄弟。

没有鼓声。

外国城市站在外围，清楚这不是他们的仪典。有的站在巷子里，有的走进巴黎死去的窄小丑陋的房间。闻起来有血和酒精的味道、没有特别之处的房间。古怪地有种人性。他们向彼此微笑。这不正是他的做派？他们拉着彼此的手。有的爬上屋顶。有的留在黑暗里。并非他们子民的人类看到他们，觉得不过是几抹影子。

只有一个城市走上前说话。

“这个？”酒馆老板娘边问边掀开尸体头上的盖布。她的声音很轻。她的房子毁了，但这些家人们失去了更多。

“对。是她。”良久，女士才回答。她记得巴黎寄来的那张潦草的速写。“他曾经送给我一张扇子。”

“您认识他？”

“当然。”华沙语气温和，理着弗以伊的头发，不让它们挡住他的脸，“他是我的儿子。”

她将把他带回自己的土地，并把他葬在那里。这是巴黎的遗愿。华沙向来不负逝者。

天色更暗了。星星黯淡寒冷，月亮没有露面。

（插叙：波尔多站在巴黎的公寓里，身边全是画。全都描绘着光与美与红色。她尖叫着哭喊着怒吼着撕碎一张张画作，最后一张都不剩了，她就无声地流着泪。里昂找到她的时候，她依然跪在红色的碎纸里。里昂抱住她。无言的沉默。）

之后的三个礼拜，巴黎一直下着雨。

在阴雨天生火很麻烦。葬礼挺古怪，牧师说了该说的话，然后不安地看了眼客人们就离开了。他觉得这也古怪——竟然有这么多人来为这些逆子、这些叛国罪人（爱国烈士）送殡。

他们声称自己也是家属。尽管这些每个都有点烧伤的人怎么也不像。他们的眼睛亮得古怪。后来，正经的家属都哭泣着离开了，他们还站在雨里吹着风。

火舌在雨中舞动着，像是要跃上天空。最后的抗争。

“大多数尸体已经辨认不出身份了。”图卢兹喃喃，“我们就一起烧了。”

“很好。”里斯本说，“你们怎么说服牧师的？”

“我干的。真正的家属——来的那些——给了些钱，”哥本哈根道，“其他都是我安排的。战士的葬礼。配得上他们。当得起。”

他们望着缓缓熄灭的火焰，待到灰烬冷却下来时才上前。阿姆斯特丹伸出两根手指拈起灰烬摩擦，皱着眉头。

“辨认不出身份。所以，他死了？”她道出了他们共同的疑虑。

“希望是吧。”马德里说。一些城市立刻愤怒地瞪着他，其中甚至包括法国的敌人——不能这么议论逝者，更不能这么议论在生前就已经心碎的人。马德里抬起头，续道：“你们难道能想象出其他结果？不是我无情。”

“无论如何，”罗马开了口，绝了争吵的可能，“今天大家都失去了很多。让我们接受现实，各自回家悼念他们。”

城市们纷纷点头。

除了伦敦。她的眼睛向着别的地方。

她看到在近旁的树下，有一个人影正在往远处走。步子不怎么稳，手中握着酒瓶。

雨飘进伦敦的眼睛。她张开嘴，想要说话。

（她要说什么？他在这里？我们必须拯救他/安慰他/打击他/杀死他。法兰西是敌人。首都们并非良善之辈。

可她熟悉那种感觉。坠落的感觉、飞翔的感觉。伊丽莎白用满是褶子的手抓住她的手，凭着最后一口气说：

“愿倾所有，换一刻时光。”

失去所爱之人，就是在心上开了一道永无可能愈合的伤。）

伦敦保持了沉默。

城市们回去了。这里的事结束了。

————————————————————

“他死了？”

他死了。

他没有。

或许这能宽慰你：格朗泰尔和安灼拉一起牺牲。

不过巴黎没有。

————————————————————

很久、很久以后，爆发了革命。

巴黎的人民做了梦——红衣的身影——“共和国万岁”，他们的梦燃烧成了澎湃的呼喊。

（最终，他没有辜负你，安灼拉。）

法兰西不复有国王。人们宣布了共和国的诞生。

长夜之后即是破晓。新世界的黎明有飞燕草蓝的天空。

他笑了，最后一次体味着阳光的暖意。

他离开了欢庆的人群，悄悄走进地下墓穴。再没有人见过他。

水很冷。

亚特兰蒂斯在深渊等待。


End file.
